Kneeling at Your Feat
by BlackWindButterfly
Summary: Prince Roderich Edelstein will soon succeed the king before him as ruler, but a kingdom is only as strong as its army. His army has a recent addition, a knight named Gilbert Beilschmidt, and this knight may just be his downfall. Human AU, Various Pairings
1. Chapter 1

Their footsteps fell into a thunderous sync as their boots clattered against the stone flooring. Father and son turned the corner at the same time.

King Edelstein had long been passed in height by his son. His face remained pulled into what was now a permanent scowl. His hair had grayed and thinned into a wisp. Wrinkles like the age of a tree were clustered close near his eyes, and his forehead crease. His powder blue eyes watched his path behind thick and much needed bifocals. He coughed violently into his violet overcoat before recovering as he ended his explanation. "I will be leaving this in your care. I trust you will not disappoint."

His son, the prince, nodded. He pushed up his own spectacles further up on the bridge of his nose. Unlike the ones worn by his father, Prince Edelstein's were merely for show. "I will do well in your place, father."

The older man smiled softly. "Your mother will be there to oversee you so fret not, Roderich. You will do fine," he said, addressing his son's unspoken fear.

Roderich bowed his head lightly out of respect. He held his father's gaze for a moment, blue meeting violet before they parted ways.

Upon reaching his destination, Roderich saw that his father had spoken the truth. His mother sat on her throne, violet skirts pooling at her feet. A golden crown had been nestled in her hair. She smiled softly at him. Age had been rather kind to her in comparison to his father, but a few wrinkles pulled at the corner of her lips. They were just visible in the light given off by the three chandeliers and the few candelabras that rested on tables off to the side. With a hand, she motioned for his own crown. Roderich approached her first. He bowed to Maria Edelstein and her backdrop of red, white, and eagle eyes before standing when she told him to rise. She stood as well. Maria retrieved his crown before gently setting it on top of his dark locks. Her lips slanted and she tried to flatten the stray hair that broke her son's sense of order by refusing to lie down. When she moved her hand, it bounced up once again. She sighed, defeated.

"Come forth!" Queen Edelstein commanded as she faced front again.

The grand oak doors opened as two men of the kingdom pushed them back. A squire hurried ahead of the men slowly filtering into the throne room. He was followed by his mentor, the captain of the guard. He was garbed in full chainmail armor. The warrior bowed before the two of the royal house before standing. "I have brought those who have been trailed and have withstood the taste of blade and time," he recited after removing his helmet.

"Then may they step forward to be given honor and duty that knows no bounds," Roderich replied, reciting the traditional reply.

The squire hurried to him. He carried a red satin pillow where several black iron crosses lay stretched out on chains. A name was called and a graduating student stepped forward. He would make his oath to the Kingdom of Österreich when called upon before Roderich would welcome him to the guard. The knight would be presented with his cross. He would then stand and fall back into line so that the next man could take his place. This continued until one cross remained. The honor of receiving this final cross was reserved for the star pupil of that year's graduates.

"I present to you Gilbert Beilschmidt. His will is strong and his sword mighty," the captain of the guard started.

The final student stepped forward with a snicker. He stuck out like such a sore thumb that Roderich could only wonder how he was unaware of Gilbert's presence until now. Crimson eyes mocked him, speaking of a silent triumph that only he and the prince before him would understand. He smirked as he lowered himself to one knee. He bowed his head so that Roderich was left gaping at a blob of white.

Now, the history between Prince Roderich Edelstein and Gilbert Beilschmidt was known by few, so few in fact that only two other people had knowledge of it. They did not speak for years after that day, but each remembered the other well. For one of them, it had been the first time they met someone not of their own world while the meeting gave the other a goal in life.

It had been a crisp fall afternoon. The trees in the surrounding mountains had begun to paint a new canvas of yellows, oranges, and reds. They smiled at Roderich as he stared at them from his balcony. His nanny, a corpulent older woman who adored and spoiled him, decided to take him out to the surrounding city in order to see the venders again, but she mostly felt the need to give young Roderich a chance to experience something other than his studies. She quickly dressed him before leading him out, her hand swallowing his.

As she talked with the people she knew from the outside and the venders, Roderich would cling tightly to her apron. Everyone stood so tall around him as they bustled around, he was afraid that he may end up lost. However, his nanny would set a gentle hand to his head before trying to encourage him to greet whoever she had been talking to at the time. The person would always bow their head and smile fondly at their prince who would then hide behind his nanny.

It was during one of her many verbal exchanges that he managed to stray from her. He could hear sweet music carrying itself through the different conversations traveling through the street. It was faint, but since it was close by, he was able to hear it. The sound caught his curiosity, and he released his nanny's apron.

Roderich found himself straying from her to wonder through the streets. The sound led him to an alley. Closer to the sound, he could now tell that it was specifically a flute being played. He started to enter hesitantly as it called to him. He jolted and stepped to the side as a blonde boy in rags hurried past him. When the boy disappeared further down, the music stopped. Thinking the two to be connected, Roderich chased after him.

"Kesesese~ Vhat did you get?" a white haired boy asked the blonde. The younger boy held up a loaf of bread. "Awesome! I got a few apples," the older boy told him as he motioned toward a sack tied around his neck.

Instantly, the prince knew that these boys were poor. Street rats, his mother had called their kind once. He hesitantly came closer.

"Oi!" the white haired boy addressed him. "Who ze hell are you? Und vhy are you dressed so fancy?" he questioned.

Roderich gasped softly at the curse word. He had certainly never heard that kind of foul language before. "I-I'm Prince Roderich Edelstein," he stammered when he had recovered.

"Prince? Aren't you a little girly to be a prince?"

The prince's face heated. He tucked his hands into his overcoat as he stared at the shiny buckles on his shoes. "Take that back," he cried.

The albino roared with laughter. He shook his head. "No can do, priss. Besides, shouldn't you be vorried about finding your vay home? Little far from the castle aren't ya?"

"I-I heard music," he mumbled, ignoring the fact that he really had no idea where he was.

The street rat blinked once before reaching back into the sack on his back. He revealed a shiny metal flute that looked in too great a shape to belong to the poor, let alone be well taken care of by a boy his age. "You mean zis?" he asked before blowing into it to play a few lines from a song.

"Y-yes," Roderich admitted sheepishly. "Y-you play beautifully."

"Flattery vill get you novhere, _Prinzessin_. The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt is too awesome to be swayed by a priss."

Roderich frowned. He wasn't trying to get Gilbert to do anything. His eyes fell to the younger boy standing quietly next to Gilbert. "What's your name?" he asked.

_"Ich heiße_ Ludwig Beilschmidt," the boy answered.

The prince blinked. He understood the tongue, but it was one only spoken by nobles. English was the vernacular of the common people. These two brothers who were clearly his age or younger could both somehow speak like him though. "Who are you?" he asked.

"_I _am going to be ze greatest varrior ever," Gilbert answered. "Luddy und I are going to be knights, your prissiness."

"An egotistical moron like you could never be a knight," Roderich cut with a huff. He was tired of being made fun of. "Street rats can't be knights."

Gilbert growled before spitting at Roderich's shoes, making a rather unattractive snort to gather snot beforehand. "Says you."

"Says the _law_. You'll never be a knight."

"You keep telling yourself zat. I'll show you. I'll become a knight and I'll be ze best zere is."

Roderich shook his head. "You can't."

Gilbert growled again before pushing Roderich to the ground with the strength of a boy twice his size. "Shut up!" he huffed. He turned to Luwig. "Let's go, _Bruder_."

Alone now, young Roderich sniffled. He immediately started to bawl. His nanny located him through the shrill and wheezing sounds that he made. She picked him up and tried to sooth him. She rocked him back and forth, but none of her efforts yielded any sign of him calming down. He kept crying because he knew he had lied to the other boy, because he dashed his chance of maybe having a friend for the afternoon. Anyone could be a knight...

"Call on him, Roderich," his mother hissed. His remembering had stopped the ceremony.

Roderich shook his head to clear it. "Will you leave your sword in my command so that you may best guard the kingdom?"

Gilbert gazed up at Roderich with a snicker. He instantly broke away from the proper oath. "Anything you want, _your highness_." His tone and another snicker suggested otherwise.

"Then may you bear your promise in this, the Iron Cross of the House of Edelstein," Roderich stated with a small scowl. He took the final cross from the pillow before presenting it to Gilbert. The metal chain fell around his neck before the albino stood.

"Now, you fight and protect as men of the crown, for it, our land, and the people."

Each new knight bowed before standing again. They left in single file and the doors were closed behind them. Roderich sighed before removing his crown. He hung it from the back of his chair.

"Something wrong?" Maria asked.

Roderich shook his head. "Nothing," he answered. He excused himself then to travel to the nearby music room.

The prince entered the room, and his attention was instantly drawn in by a piano. He seated himself at the bench, hands shifting to remove his coattails from underneath himself. They fell to rest on the side of the stool. His slender fingers pushed back on the lid to reveal the shining ivory and ebony keys. A faint smile came to his face as he posed his fingers to play. He pressed down then, letting the instrument sing the first note before he let the appendages dance up and down the keyboard.

After breaking off from the rest of the group, Gilbert set out on his search for the royal. Never would he pass up the chance to gloat about something like this. His ears honed in on the first few notes of pleasant melody, and he cackled. Following the sound, he slowly came to enter the room. Roderich had left the door open, which was something that he never had the chance to regret until Gilbert joined him. Every time though, he left it open for him to sneak in. There was a crack left this time, a small improvement from usual. Gilbert tried to sneak in as quietly as he could, but the door creaked.

"Gilbert, go away," Roderich ordered. He never faltered in his playing, and his eyes remained closed through the command.

"Come on, Priss. It's my special day and you von't even be nice to me," Gilbert whined. Despite the order given to him by the royal, he sat down on the bench beside him.

"Don't you have somewhere you should be?" the prince asked.

Gilbert smirked, ignoring the question. He reached out to press down one of the black keys. It sounded sour in the piece. Roderich huffed, opening his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked.

"You vere thinking about me~" the knight teased. "You vere zinking about how I, ze awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, have proved you vrong."

Roderich raised a brow as he continued in his playing. His fingers transitioned into a new piece, one that the albino actually recognized. The prince always seemed to learn a new set every week so he never really had much of a chance to keep up with him. "I don't remember you proving me wrong about anything."

Gilbert's grin faltered. "You know vhat I'm talking about." He reached a finger out again to tap another key, which resulted in a clench of Roderich's jaw.

"I recall nothing."

With a huff, he leaned closer toward the musician, causing him to shift away. Gilbert's hand rested on a number of keys, interrupting the whole piece and forcing Roderich to stop. Roderich pulled his hands back away and set them in his lap, glaring at the knight all the while. "Street rats can't be knights, remember? Vell, guess vhat, zis street rat is official now." Gilbert tugged the Iron Cross out from underneath his poet's shirt before holding it up proudly. "Und you vere ze vone who knighted me. Kesesesese~"

"Shut your mouth," Roderich snapped. He tried to play again, starting up on one of the new pieces he had learned.

Gilbert's brows drew together. "You're playing zat vrong."

"What?" Roderich asked, his own brows coming together in confusion.

Gilbert pushed him to the side again so that he had full control of the piano. He paused for a moment, pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he thought. Pairing what he had seen Roderich play and what he remembered his uncle playing when he had been a child, he started to play the piece. His fingers moved similar to how Roderich's had moments before, but he made a slight change in a set of chords. "Like zat."

"How do you- When did you?" Roderich stumbled, trying to ask when Gilbert learned to play piano and how he somehow knew the piece better than he did.

The albino roared with laughter. He stood up from the bench before starting to head to the door. "I'll catch you later, priss. The girls und I are going to celebrate," he called over his shoulder as he saluted him, two fingers from his forehead. As he walked down the hall, Roderich could hear his loud laughter, which only managed to infuriate him more.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Prinzessin -_ princess

_Ich heiße... - _My name is... (Literally, I am called...)

_Bruder_ - brother

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I'm spamming this site with PruAus, but I do so love that pairing. One day the idea came to me to do a Knight!PrussiaxPrince!Austria fic and this is the result, another multichapter fanfiction. I wrote my first flashback and I rather liked it. Yes, I stole the flute luring from my last PruAus, but I love that idea. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Humming softly to herself, a dark haired woman with her hair tied back into an intricate and stylish knot stirred the contents of a large caldron like pot. Her violet eyes darted toward the intruder in her kitchen. "Are you almost done? I do 'ave somewhere I need to be."

The blonde man brushed her comment off. He continued in his tinkering. Pulling his head out of the tin box, he frowned. "The ice tray I made is loose again. I'll have to have the smithy take a look at it again," he explained with a sigh.

"Will it work for now?" she asked as she wiped her hands off on her apron.

"It should." He nodded.

The cook smiled sweetly. "Zank you for all your 'elp _mon cher_," she purred. "Can I get you anyzing?"

He shook his head as he stood up. "I'll stick to my own cooking, thank you." He brushed off his trousers.

She pursed her lips stubbornly. She had not intended to cook him anything in the first place, but if he wanted to say it like that, then he had no right being in her kitchen. "Out! Out of my kitchen," she shooed, gesturing with her hands for him to leave.

"I say, build a woman a cooler and she shoos you off. Must be a French trait," he grumbled. The woman continued with the waver of her hand until the inventor and alchemist had gone.

She sighed then before giving the stew she had started another stir. Retrieving a miniature bowl from the nearby table, she poured a spoonful inside. She brought the bowl to her lips, tipping it back as she tested it only to decide that it needed a few more carrots. The brunette sliced carefully as she turned them into neat slivers.

While she was cutting, arms snaked around her mid-section to embrace her. A weight fell on her right shoulder. She beamed before looking over a woman with pretty olive tanned skin and black hair pulled up into a bun. "Bella," the cook greeted. She paused. "Where's Gil? We certainly can't celebrate without 'im."

"He's coming," Isabel started. "I think he went to go brag. Roderich was the one who knighted him after all. Oh, and do you have someone to cover for you, Franny?" She always tended to skip around when talking, even if the stream of topics weren't completely relevant to one another.

"I thought I 'eard zat. 'e'll probably take about it all night," Françoise mused.

With that statement, their conversation was concluded. They parted long enough for Françoise to place the carrots in the stew and for the kitchen door to fly open. "Awesome has arrived!" Gilbert called.

Isabel giggled before bounding toward him. Françoise had gone off to search for her assistant. The Spanish speaking woman embraced the albino. He grinned before hugging back.

"Let me see it!" she cheered. Seeing the chain, she tugged the cross out into view. Isabel turned the warmed medal around. "Hey! Franny, come see! Good job, Gilly. We heard you were the top too." Gossip always had traveled fast amongst the castle staff.

Having returned, Françoise pushed her way into Gilbert's other arm to see. "_Mon petite chou_, we're so proud."

Gilbert grinned, loving the inflation to his ego. There was ale to be had though, and that could never wait. After all, having a drink was up in the list of his favorite things, just after being awesome and before torturing Roderich. "Ready to go, _ladies_?" he asked as he adjusted both arms at an angle so that he could escort them.

They both giggled before setting their hands at his writs. The girls gave him a kiss on either cheek before agreeing.

"_Si._"

"_Oui._"

"Ve'll grab Luddy und zen ve're off," Gilbert announced before leading Isabel and Françoise through the castle to the outside and then into the surrounding town.

In order to recruit his brother, the trio would have to stop at his workshop. Gilbert removed himself from his friends to pass through the double doors. The inside of the building reminded him of a barn, especially with the two wrestling and one sleeping dogs and the scattered hay on the ground. A "tink" could be heard as hammer hit metal in even intervals. Ludwig was bent over the anvil hard at work on a sword.

"Is zat for me~?" Gilbert asked as he watched a few sparks dance with the contact.

"_Nein,_" Ludwig told him. "It's for the coronation."

"You mean Specs is getting zat? Your vork is too awesome to just sit on his mantle."

"It's a present from ze king," Ludwig explained as his muscles rippled to slam the hammer down on the red-hot tip of the sword.

"Vell, ze coronation isn't for avhile so you can take a break"

"I can't just leave."

"_Ja, du kannst._ Now come drinking vith your awesome _Bruder_," Gilbert purred.

Ludwig sighed before letting the hammer collide one last time. He set it down on the ground then before stabbing the sword in the ground so that it leaned against the block the anvil sat on. Turning to his dogs, he barked a command to them, and the fighting pair halted to lay down. Ludwig followed his brother out, each of them closing a door shut with them.

"_Salut_, Ludwig," Françoise greeted with a smile.

"_Hallo_, Françoise, Isabel," Ludwig replied.

Gilbert extended his arm to Isabel and Ludwig reluctantly did the same for the French woman. Françoise clung to his arm instantly, enjoying the feel of the tight sinews beneath her fingertips. The blonde looked away from her before returning his attention to his brother to follow him to the tavern.

* * *

><p>Roderich picked at his food silently as his parents talked among themselves about upcoming events, none of which he wanted to hear about. They transitioned through from his arranged marriage and his coronation to that afternoon's knighting ceremony.<p>

"I heard that one of _Großherzog_ Friedrich's nephews was one of the ones knighted today, with the highest honors no less," King Joseph Edelstein mused.

Roderich blinked a few times. Friedrich was known for his compositions for flute and piano and his poetry, but Roderich had idea he had nephews. Wait, his father had said star pupil, which meant...

"Gilbert is related to Friedrich?" he asked, eyes wide in his shock.

Maria nodded. "Yes, he and Ludwig are his nephews."

"But I met them on the streets," he protested. Certainly the nephews of someone that high up would not be left to live out on the streets.

"You met them before?"

"Yes, as _paupers_ on the _streets._"

Joseph frowned, ignorant to the fact that his son would have had to have been wondering to meet them on the streets. "I knew Friedrich had passed on, but now that I think about it, I never did hear about what happened to the boys..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Guten nacht<em>, Vest~" Gilbert called to his brother, a small slur in his German.

Ludwig nodded. "_Ja, ja, guten nacht,_" he mumbled. He would rather not have to deal with his brother longer than he already had. Although the blacksmith loved his brother, it was sometimes hard to take him in large doses, especially when he was intoxicated. Gilbert and the two girls who were giggling on either side of him all together and drunk was an even worse idea.

Not even bothering to watch his brother disappear inside, he managed to swing himself, Isabel, and Françoise in an arc so that they were all facing front again. He was really the only thing keeping them up, but that wasn't to say that he was able to stand up very well himself. It was a celebration, which implied that it was fine to drink that much by social standards, but his standards for drink were outrageous.

All together, they stumbled back toward the castle grounds. A few of those stumbles almost made them fall since Gilbert was supposed to be the one holding them all up.

"Good night, Gilly," Isabel said once they were upon the castle walls.

"Gil," Françoise started. "Come to bed with me," she mumbled, trying to seem innocent about it when her intentions clearly weren't.

Isabel shot her head in Françoise's direction. She tightened her grip on Gilbert. "Gilly's mine," she growled.

Before the fireworks started, Gilbert managed to successfully pull himself from in between their skirmish. They exchanged words back and forth, the sound of their voices reaching a crescendo in both volume and cruelty. Isabel started the actual fight by reaching out and tugging hard at the French woman's hair knot. It came undone, tumbling into her hands as she gave it another tug. Françoise gasped before backhanding her friend.

They were either drunk enough that they had lost all sense without passing out just yet, or they were good actors. Gilbert knew them well enough, but he could not tell which it was at that exact moment as his own mind was slow. He burst into a session of laughter, more or less amused.

Hearing the fray, a few people peeked their heads out of their windows to see what the commotion was. It may have been hard to see at night, but as soon as they saw white hair, they knew to leave whatever it was as it was. Things like this were easier to pass off because it was the trio.

However, the battle woke up one person who was less than thrilled when he looked out the window. Ignoring the fact that he was hardly dressed and could barely navigate his own bedroom at times, Roderich marched through the castle. As he tried to reach them, he gained the time to steam in his thoughts so that once he was actually in front of them, he was fuming.

"You there, break it up!" he shouted. "People are trying to sleep!"

Hearing the shout, both girls stopped in their assault to stare at the prince, who almost didn't look like himself. They burst into laughter then as if the fight had all been some kind of game. Looping their arms with one another, they then headed off for their quarters, leaving Gilbert and Roderich the only two on the street.

"Shouldn't you be heading to bed as well?" Roderich asked.

Gilbert's compliant nod was slow. He started for the castle then. However, he stumbled and fell forward. His descent was stopped though as Roderich managed to hold his ground and keep them both standing. He had caught hold of Gilbert out of instinct. The albino never made an effort to pull away though. His head had fallen lax so that his forehead rested on top of Roderich's own head. The prince crinkled his nose as he inhaled a deep amount of the alcohol rich breath being blown into his face.

With a sigh, Roderich silently volunteered to take the knight to his own cot that was on the castle grounds. He released him, only to take up his arm and wrap it around his shoulders so that he could better assist Gilbert. Once they were situated, Roderich started to walk.

Every now and then, he would pause, trying to figure out where he was going. Gilbert would break into laughter, insult him, and then tell him where to go next each time.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that Friedrich was your uncle?" Roderich asked suddenly.

Gilbert laughed. "You never ask about ze awesome me so vhy vould I tell you about my even more awesome uncle?"

Roderich slanted his lips. He really didn't expect to get more of an answer than that, but he still had one question that had been eating at him since dinner. "Why were you and Ludwig living on the streets when I met you?"

His slight laughter turned into cackling. "Kesesese~ I zought you didn't remember zat," he teased. When the prince did not rise to his bait, the knight frowned. A distant look took light in his crimsons as he stared off into nothing. "Fritz died a great man, but he had never had any plans for me und Luddy. Ve didn't really have any other relatives so ve had to live on ze streets. Und you're lucky zat ve did, othervise I vouldn't have enriched your prissiness vith mein awesome."

It was the last question that Roderich was able to ask that evening. They were already there at the barracks. Gilbert insisted on going the rest of the way himself. Roderich agreed with a nod. Although he doubted that he could never completely deflate his ego, but he knew that if anyone knew that he had helped Gilbert most of the way there, then it would definitely dash the knight's pride.

"Night, Priss!" Gilbert shouted over his shoulder.

Roderich closed his eyes. "_Guten nacht,_ Gilbert."

The albino grinned impishly before hurrying the rest of the way toward his cot. With him out of sight, Roderich returned to the castle. He only hoped that he could find his bedroom in time before the morning as they were expecting company.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_mon cher_ - my dear (male)

_Mon petite chou_ - My little cabbage

_Si_ - Yes

_Oui_ - Yes

_Nein_ - No

_Ja, du kannst._ - Yes, you can.

_Salut_ - Hello

_Großherzog_ - Grand Duke

_Guten nacht_ - Good night

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

By very popular demand and my own enjoyment, I already have the next chapter up. Before I start my usual ramble that I put here, I figured I should clarify characters just to be sure. Isabel and Françoise are Fem!Spain and Fem!France, for those who may have been unsure. They are my cook and gardener. My reasoning for having them as women is because I plan on doing side pairings with them. Due to the time period, I figured it would be easier to work with more straight couples. I also really like them as female for some reason. It's the first time I've ever liked France so it's an accomplishment. Also, the alchemist in the beginning is England so if you guess right, I give you an internet cookie and promise of another chapter.

I had a great time writing this chapter. The Bad Touch Trio dynamic with Gilbert as the "pimp" is amazing. I'm so happy I decided on it. I hope for those who don't care for the female nations that this may have made you forgive me. I'm also very proud to have introduced Ludwig as the blacksmith because he has the greatest role ever for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Joseph watched as the servants scattered to set breakfast on the table. He and his wife remained seated as they waited. Maria turned to her husband with a frown. "Where is Roderich?" she asked.

The king glanced around, searching for his son in the slight chaos. He sighed before snapping and motioning over a maid. The girl bowed politely to him. Her light brown ponytail bounced along with the wild curl that dangled down to frame her face with the quick jerk that came from standing up from the curtsey. "Tell me, Margherita, where is your brother. I need him to do something for me."

Her amber eyes closed as she smiled. "Ve~ I'll go get him," she told him before scurrying off, green skirts trailing to catch up.

"_Fratello_!" she greeted. Margherita embraced her dark haired brother as she let out another of her verbal ticks.

He tensed at first, looking as if he was prepared to snap at her. Her hug had nearly made him drop the tray of fruit he was carrying. "What is it, _Sorella_? I'm busy," he grumbled, withholding his usual foul mouth.

"The king wants to see you," she told him. The maid released him from her embrace to spin around and push him lightly from behind. "Let's go!"

Her brother stumbled forward with the force, his sister boasting an unusual amount of strength for someone her size and build. "I'm going, dammit!"

Margherita hurried ahead of him. He doubled his pace with a grumble.

"Ah, Lovino, there you are," King Edelstein greeted. "I have something to ask of you. Could you go fetch Roderich? He's likely gotten lost again."

Lovino muttered under his breath, but nodded his agreement. It was not like he could go against his king's orders anyway. He bowed before leaving the dining hall. The very first place he made a point to check was the music room. Roderich couldn't navigate his own castle unless that was where he was headed.

"Dumb ass," Lovino growled as he entered. Roderich lay there sleeping on his piano bench. "Wake the hell up." He shook Roderich lightly.

The prince rose slowly, fumbling for a way to prop himself up without falling. His hand landed on the exposed keys of his piano as he sat up. He cringed at the sour chord before removing his hand. "What time is it?"

"Time for breakfast. Now move your ass."

"Excuse me?" Roderich asked with a frown.

Lovino sighed before inhaling. The king scared him to death, but he always found himself forgetting his manners around anyone below Joseph in status. "You need me to lead you to your room?"

The pianist nodded. "That will be all I require of you."

"Whatever," Lovino mumbled. If he didn't have to help the prince change that was fine with him. He walked to the door before pausing as he waited for Roderich to follow.

With the aid of his servant, Roderich was able to return to his room. He clothed himself again, returning himself to a presentable order. After cleaning his glasses, he placed them on the bridge of his nose. He exited his room then to successfully lead himself to the dining hall for breakfast.

"There you are my boy. We were worried. Come; sit. We have much to discuss," Joseph greeted.

The royal family discussed their soon to arrive guests, one of them Roderich's bride-to-be. Their union would gain Österreich a powerful ally and an extended kingdom. Prince Edelstein was willing to go through with the marriage to a woman he had yet to meet. She and her parents were going to arrive that afternoon so that the current rulers of the two kingdoms could arrange the final preparations.

They waited for their guests at the castle wall. The carriage halted and the driver hopped off to open the door for his passengers. A man with graying dark brown hair and a thick mustache climbed out. He extended his hand for a woman with white hair. Before the final passenger could step out, Roderich hurried over to catch the hand of a young woman with long honey brown hair and enchanting green eyes. His locked with hers as she took his hand with a small playful smile. Once she had climbed down, Roderich pulled her hand up to his lips to press a gentle kiss to the back. He let it fall then. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Héderváry."

Elizabeta's smile widened. "No, the pleasure is mine, _Herr_ Edelstein."

* * *

><p>"<em>Gott<em>, zis is boring," Gilbert muttered from the guard tower. He draped himself over the window of the tower he was stationed at.

A loud rush of air could be heard as a glider from above caught the air it needed to land. Its owner came in from behind Gilbert. He set the alchemist's most recent invention down.

"See anyzing?" Gilbert asked.

"Just that the king and queen of Magyarország have arrived."

Those words made the albino perk instantly. He smirked before patting the other knight on the shoulder. "You can handle zis, _ja_? I knew you could. _Tschüs_~"

The young man's eyes widened. "Wait! Where are you...going?" He sighed.

Gilbert barreled down the stairs. He weaved through the buildings and people on the grounds to head toward the garden. Bounding over a flower box, he landed behind Isabel.

Turning around, she jolted. "_Mi amigo_," she scolded. "You can't do that." She crossed her arms, basket full of vegetables resting against her one wrist. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

"Because ve have a job to do. Kesesese~"

Isabel grinned. "Oh, what is it, Gilly?"

"I'll tell you after ve find Franny."

* * *

><p>Françoise chuckled. "You want to what?"<p>

"Screw up Specs date vith zat princess chick. You in?"

"Of course," the girls chorused.

All three of them sneaked out of the kitchen in single file. Walking through the garden, they inched toward the pair before all darting into a bush at once. Gilbert peeked at them through the leaves of the shrub. "Damn, I zought she'd be ugly."

"Ow!"Françoise whined. "These branches keep jabbing me. Stop pushing."

Isabel nodded as she peeked out as well. "She is pretty. Are you sure you want to do this, Gilly? They look happy.

Roderich motioned toward a bunch of vibrant pink flowers with yellow centers. He spoke about them, telling her their names, before Elizabeta leaned down to smell them. The prince plucked one of the blossoms as she stood. He slipped it behind her ear, tucking a few strands of hair along too. Elizabeta blushed.

Gilbert slanted his lips. He shook his head. "He can't be happy vith her."

"_Mon ami_, face it; zey are. You can't stop love. Leave zem be," Françoise told him.

"We can bother your brother if you want," Isabel suggested.

Shaking his head more vigorously, the knight stood up. He stared down at them. They seemed surprised that he had already given up his cover. "I'll prove it."

Isabel and Françoise sighed. They both knew him to be stubborn enough to go to any lengths to prove himself right. The girls watched as he stepped out from behind their bush to approach Roderich and Elizabeta.

"Gilbert, what are you doing here?" the prince asked, tense, but showing neither shock nor contempt.

"Same as you, valking," Gilbert lied.

Seeing right through the charade, Roderich frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, but Elizabeta beat him to the punch. "Then you should come with us. We could use a guard."

Gilbert smirked before bowing slightly. "Your vish is my command, milady." He fell into step behind them. His ears dissected their conversation as he tried to find his proof somewhere in their words and tones. Five minutes passed to yield nothing. He would have to interfere.

"Have you played for her yet, priss?" Gilbert cut in.

Roderich scowled. "Please address me properly, and I was just about to ask if she wanted me to."

Gilbert grinned, his goal having changed somewhere along the way. He would much rather push Roderich's buttons. "I just figured your wife-to-be should meet your other voman," he teased.

Roderich's lips slanted. "One cannot have a relationship with a piano."

"You sure try to. Hell, you tried to sleep vith her last night."

The prince flushed in embarrassment. He cursed Gilbert and his friends on the staff who would have been able to give him such information.

"I'd love to hear you play," Elizabeta spoke, trying to sooth her fiancé.

"Gilbert," Roderich growled.

"Vhat? Just telling soon to be Mrs. Priss vhat she should be on ze look out for. You love zat zing more zan your kingdom."

Roderich's jaw clenched, his fists soon following. "You shut your mouth."

"Or you'll vhat? Express yourself vith your piano? I bet _she _hits harder zan-"

Gilbert never had the chance to finish his thought. He immediately took to holding his stinging cheek. Although he had never been slapped by Roderich before, he was fairly sure that Elizabeta hit harder than anyone he had ever met. "Bitch," he hissed.

"Satisfied?" she asked before storming off.

Roderich narrowed his eyes. "What was that?"

Letting his hand fall away from his smarting cheek, Gilbert frowned. "You can't tell me your happy vith zis."

"It's an arranged marriage, Gilbert. I'm trying to make it tolerable."

"Zat's not vhat I mean. You have to be king..."

"It's my birthright."

"But you don't vant it."

For some reason, Gilbert's words struck a sore spot. Roderich pointed in a random direction, really not caring about the direction as much as he did the message. "_Gehen Sie_," he ordered.

"_Warum?_" Gilbert asked, brows coming together to question that statement.

"Just go. That's an order."

Gilbert opened his mouth to protest before shutting it. He disobeyed Roderich nine out of ten times, but he knew better than to act out when social status and loyalty to the crown were called upon. The albino trudged away then. His friends tried to see what exactly happened as they could not hear from where they were, but he brushed them off. He had the burning desire to go back and ask if he had been right just to hear Roderich say it. The knight could already tell that he had guessed correctly.

Roderich watched him leave before letting his head fall. He closed his eyes before sighing. The prince had to wonder how Gilbert had seen through him so easily when he found it impossible to read Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Fratello - _brother

_Sorella - _sister

_Herr - _Mister

_Gott - _God

_ja - _yes

_Tschüs - _Bye

_Mi amigo - _my friend

_Mon ami - _my friend

_Gehen Sie - _Go away

_Warum - _Why

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Woot! I'm on a role. I love this story so much. I introduced Fem!Italy this chapter. She's so cute~ I went with the Italian version of her fan name, Daisy. It seemed more fitting for her. While I'm explaining, I would also like to say that the names for my kingdoms are the names of the country the character is from in that country's native tongue.

Elizabeta has entered the scene. Yay for conflict! If Gilbert really wants the prince's attention, he's going to have to fight a little harder, but it seems he knows more about the prince than anyone else. I hope to explain why he knows that in the next chapter. It's surprisingly clever of Gilbert to put two and two together the way he does, but you'll get to see that later. Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be on the look out for the next installment.


	4. Chapter 4

A hoarse cough boomed in the throat of the King of Österreich. He quickly waved his hand to the alchemist at his right so that he would come forward. The blonde handed over a goblet that Joseph gratefully took. King Edelstein set the rim to his lips before tilting it back to allow the liquid to slither down his throat. He handed the goblet back as he massaged his throat with his free hand. Arthur had assured him when he had first started to take the tonic that it would take time for it to take effect. Now as the alchemist tried to leave, the king halted him. "Do stay, Arthur. We are expecting entertainment soon." His wife and guests had joined him while his son was found to be absent again.

"Thank you, your highness. It would be my pleasure," Arthur agreed. He stood off to the side to watch as a ragtag pair of young men entered the court room.

"Hiya," the one young man greeted. Standing next to his partner, their audience found it hard to tell the difference between the two despite their lack of much in common besides height, glasses, and hair color. This brother could be noted for a prominent cowlick and blue eyes. His very presence spoke of confidence.

His twin elbowed him hard in the side. A wince came before the statement was rephrased. "Hello, your majesties."

The shier twin bowed his head before leveling it again so that his eyes could return to the kings, queens, and princess. He echoed his brother's statement, his voice not carrying quite as well as his boisterous brother. His head lowered again then as he eyed the ground, blonde curls threatening to mask his face.

"We're the Jones brothers, Alfred and Matthew," Alfred grinned before patting his brother lightly on the back to aid in telling who was who. He cleared his throat, raising a fist to his mouth before his grin grew brighter. It was time for him to break the ice and see what kind of crowd they had.

"So, a man opens a new business for himself. One of his friend's decides that he's going to send him flowers to celebrate. Well, they arrive at the business and the owner reads the card. It says "Rest in Peace".

Not very happy about that, he takes the flowers and marches over to the florist to complain. He goes on this huge rant to tell this guy how angry he is. Once he's done, the florist says, "Dude, I'm really sorry about that, but instead of getting angry, look at it like this: somewhere a funeral is taking place and they have flowers that say "Congratulations on your new location!""

Alfred laughed, but otherwise, silence remained in the room. Different looks of displeasure had crossed the faces of the royalty. Before he could be pelted with vegetables as had happened on a few occasions, he held up his hands in surrender. "Hold on, wait. I've got another. A group of friends, all of them chicks, are out for a night on the town when they see a five-story tower with a sign that reads: "For Women Only." Since none of them are married, they go in.

The guard, a rather handsome dude, tells them how it works. "We have five floors. Go up floor by floor and once you find what you're looking for, stay there. It's easy to decide since each floor has a sign to tell you what's inside."

They go up to the first floor. Its sign says, "All the men on this floor are short and plain." They laugh and then move onto the next floor.

This signs reads, "All men here are short and handsome." Well, that's not good enough for them so they go up to the next floor.

The third floor says, "All the men here are tall and plain." They want better; so since they still have two more floors, they go up.

On the fourth floor, the sign is awesome. "All the men here are tall, heroic, and handsome." The girls are all excited and are ready to go in when they remember that there is still one floor left. Wondering what they're missing out on, they go up to the last floor.

The floor on this sign reads, "There are no men here. This floor was built only to prove that there is no way to please a woman.""

Every woman in the room scowled. Their husbands frowned as well, none of them humored either. However, Arthur found this joke rather close to home. He chuckled loud enough that Alfred heard. Alfred's grin widened. "All right. Now that I have ya, here's another. An old Scotsman is sitting with a younger Scottish gentleman when he looks to the boy and says "Lad, look out that window. You see that stone wall there? I built it with me own bare hands, placed every stone meself, but do they call me MacGregor the wall builder? No!"

He sips at his beer for a few minutes before starting up again. "Aye, and look out on that lake and eye that beautiful pier. I built it meself, laid every board and hammered each nail, but do they call me MacGregor the pier builder? No!"

The geezer continues, "And lad, you see that road? I built that too with me own bare hands, laid every inch of pavement meself, but do they call me MacGregor the road builder? No!"

Returning to a few more sips of beer, he sighs. "Agh, but you screw one sheep...""

Arthur's laughter died almost instantly. While this joke also hit close to home, it hit close to home in a different way. He just so happened to have an older brother who lived in Scotland and sometimes worked with sheep. Alfred seemed blissfully oblivious though. Lucky for him, his brother caught the message that the jokes weren't working. "Alfred, how about we try something else," he suggested softly. "Like our usual act."

Alfred nodded, still not catching onto why his brother decided to stop him. "All right, Mattie. You ready?" he asked.

Matthew hesitantly nodded. They turned to face each other then, initiating a stare down. Alfred, never known for his patience to build suspense, shoved his brother back. He thankfully remembered not to use all the strength that he possessed which left Matthew to fall back two steps as intended. Matthew extended his hand to Alfred who quickly took it as Matthew swung his leg up over his head. At the end of his arc, Matthew ducked down as Alfred kicked over his head. Nimbly, the shy twin bounced to his feet again to grab Alfred's one hand with one of his own while he used his other hand to grab his twin's arm. They spun once to make it look as if Matthew were throwing him back before Alfred spun away from him, crouching down as if waiting for his brother's next move.

The disgust brought on by Alfred's jokes slowly dissolved as the two of them continued their mock fight. Their movements were all agile and precise, making it look as if one was going to hit the other brother while they both made sure that the brother being attacked would go unharmed. It almost looked more as if they were dancing, which really was true.

They exchanged a few blows, wrists knocking against one another rhythmically. Finally, Alfred knocked one of Matthew's arms to the side and the twin spun before touching the ground again. Alfred cartwheeled over him before effectively landing on his feet. He helped Matthew up, aiding him in his own cartwheel before they were both on their feet again. Alfred ducked low to kick Matthew's feet out from under him. He kept his head down as his brother flipped up and over him, touching down with his hands before he rolled into a bridge to then return to his feet so that he was facing the audience. Matthew smiled softly before bowing, Alfred doing the same once he was standing tall again. A gentle applause rang in the court and the brother's exchanged proud smiles with one another as they mentally patted one another on the back.

* * *

><p>"Und zen she slapped me," Gilbert explained. He patted the head of the golden furred dog next to him. The dog licked his hand as if to comfort the knight while his owner was busy.<p>

Ludwig paused in his work to check his progress and to respond to his brother. He had to restart his work from yesterday after ruining the soft metal. The loss had not hurt him too much as he had already disliked the workmanship he had done. "Und vhere is ze problem?" he asked, not understanding Gilbert's point. It sounded like Gilbert deserved the injury to his pride. He also wondered why his brother had come to him in the first place. Surely, Isabel and Françoise would be of more support.

"Right after zat, Priss blew me off to," the albino explained.

Ludwig resisted the urge to correct his brother. Roderich had always been referred to as such, but still, he was the prince of the kingdom Gilbert was serving. "You insulted him."

"No, he didn't leave until I called him out on not vanting to be king," Gilbert added.

Before Ludwig had time to inquire on that thought, Margherita entered the workshop. Almost instantly, the golden retriever, Aster, bound toward her. He jumped up, knocking the poor girl off her feet. The fall forced the air out of her lungs and she winced at the weight that had suddenly fallen on her. Aster began to shower her with kisses and soon enough, he had her giggling.

"_Sitz_!" Ludwig commanded. He had only been aware of the dog knocking someone over, but if they were there, no matter who they were, they must have business with him.

Aster did as commanded, but not as Ludwig had intended. He sat down directly on Margherita's stomach. She squeaked, squirming underneath the crushing weight as she started up pitifully at Ludwig as he walked over. He hooked his fingers around Aster's collar before lightly tugging so that the retriever would move. His other hand extended to help her up. The maid took the offer before she bounced to her feet. "Ve~ _Grazie._"

The blacksmith opened his mouth to reply, but upon seeing her, his face took on a tinge of pink. He released her hand before hurrying back to his anvil. "How can I help you?" he asked as he picked up his hammer.

"Ve~ King Joseph wanted to know how things were going with the sword," she explained.

He opened his mouth to silently sigh as he nodded. His azure eyes darted to the side. "Zings have been set back some."

Margherita tilted her head to the side before walking around to curiously stand beside him. She watched as the hammer made contact with the new metal. The girl was quick to start battering him with questions, words streaming fast enough that he barely caught them all.

Gilbert roared with laughter as his brother stumbled over himself to answer her questions. He eased himself to a stand, still cackling. The knight joined them by the anvil. "Hey Daisy," he greeted the Italian with the English equivalent of her name before hugging her. Her unintentional verbal assault halted to be replaced by a content "Ve~". "Luddy's a little busy now; maybe you can come visit him again later."

The maid nodded. "_Ciao~_" She hugged Gilbert before leaving to return to the castle.

He waved as she left. Gilbert laughed as he stared at his brother. "Be careful, Vest. She has a protective older brother who might head-butt you for stealing his little sister."

Ludwig frowned. "I only talked to her..."

There was another loud laugh from his older brother before he patted the blonde on the back. Gilbert smirked. "Ve'll see."

* * *

><p>In the early evening, Gilbert wondered toward the kitchen once again. As he opened the door, Lovino had to step away from it to avoid being hit. He leered at the knight but seemed calmer than usual as he munched on a tomato. Looking passed the disgruntled Italian, Gilbert saw Françoise and Isabel. A young blonde male whom Gilbert had never seen before could be found trapped between them. He looked utterly nervous about the ordeal, probably with good reason. The girls had always loved to tease the shy ones, especially Françoise. If he had gazed beyond the three of them, he would have found Matthew's twin nearly inhaling food as he and Arthur talked back and forth. The alchemist's voice could be heard slowly rising as more and more insults, teases, and comments were tossed carelessly back and forth between them.<p>

"_Mon petite_," Françoise purred to Matthew. "I 'eard about your wonderful performance. Would you like to take me to ze ball?"

"Ball?" Gilbert chimed.

"_Salut,_ Gilly. _Oui,_ zey are 'aving a ball to celebrate ze engagement. It's official now," Françoise explained.

Gilbert slanted his lips. "Vhere's Priss?"

"Roddy went where he always goes, Gilly," Isabel added as she and Françoise wrapped an arm around Matthew's waist. He flushed.

The albino nodded before slipping out the door that led to the interior of the castle. He passed by Alfred and Arthur on his way out. Arthur finally snapped as Gilbert started to close the door. He shut it on, "Sod off, wanker."

When he found the pianist, Elizabeta was not with him. For that, Gilbert was silently appreciative. He sat down beside Roderich on the piano bench. Roderich made no attempt to adjust to put distance between them as they were comfortably sitting a few inches apart nor did he try to shoo Gilbert away as he often encouraged his audience to sit beside him if they so desired. The albino watched silently as long and slender fingers tickled the ivories.

Roderich soon found Gilbert's silence unnerving. He knew that Gilbert was sitting there and he could feel the gaze that was determined to eventually lock with his own. Opening his eyes, he finally glanced at the knight. "How did you know?" he asked, without thought. The curiosity had been eating at him nearly all day now. He had always prided himself in hiding his lack of desire from the rest of the court.

Gilbert did not understand what it was that he was talking about. "Know vhat?" he questioned.

"That I have no desire to be king," Roderich murmured with a frown.

A careful finger brushed over a key, but it failed to have the weight required for it to sound. "_Onkel_ Fritz never vanted his position either," Gilbert explained.

Roderich blinked before knitting his brows together. "What?"

"Fritz loved his music, but his power took avay his time for it. It vas vhy he loved to hear me play vhile he vorked," the knight continued. "You love music as much as he did..."

"So, because your uncle loved music and didn't want his position, you assumed that my love for music would also give me no want for power?"

"_Ja..._"

The prince gave an unbecoming snort of amusement. No matter the reasoning, Gilbert was right about everything. Roderich closed his eyes on that thought before he started up his last song for the evening.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Sitz!_ - Sit!

_Grazie_ - Thank you

_Ciao_ - Bye

_Mon petite_ - My little

_Salut_ - Hello

_Oui_ - Yes

_Onkel_ - Uncle

_Ja_ - Yes

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I feel like I should apologize for the delay, but I guess it wasn't really a delay; I've just been updating ten times faster than normal. I took a small break this weekend to go see Paranormal Activity 3. I would recommended seeing it if you haven't already.

On a more related note, sorry this chapter is more filler than anything. It is building up to the ball and then something else. I won't give any hints on the something else or the ball, but you can at least expect some fluff in the next chapter from some of my side couples. I'm pretty proud of this chapter even if it was filler. It was so much fun to put Alfred in there. Truth be told, he's actually the hardest character for me to really think about or at least the one I'm most paranoid about. He's so different from me, but it's refreshing to write about my opposite instead of writing about Arthur or Roddy, the two I identify the most with. I can't take credit for the jokes Al told though. I'm not that clever. I had to study Youtube videos for their dance fight, but that was insanely fun to write.

As always, I thank you for reading. Expect the next update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Wooden buckets in either hand, Lovino marched toward the round timbered tub that he had started to fill with warm water. He angrily muttered to himself about the prince and his excessive need to bathe. Bending down on his hands and knees, he carefully dumped in the two new buckets full of the same warm water. Lovino collected the empty piles before standing up. "Your bath is ready!" he yelled.

Roderich entered the room wearing only his breeches. As he prepared to climb into the tub, Lovino hurried off to fetch the soap he had forgotten to bring with him due to the inability to grow an extra limb to carry it with. Upon his return, he handed the dull colored block to the prince.

"Don't you have to prepare for the party as well?" Roderich asked as he reclined in the tub.

Lovino snorted. "For being the prince, you sure are stupid. I'm the help, not some rich snob," he grumbled before handing over the bucket to be filled.

Roderich frowned as he dunked the bucket in to collect the water before he handed it over to Lovino. "I fail to see why that matters."

The servant poured the water over his master's head as the prince closed his eyes. "I'm the bastard son of a thief. They aren't gonna let me join you at your damn party. I don't wanna go anyway."

"What about your sister?" Roderich inquired. He knew that the young maid always seemed to beam with excitement at the thought of the balls that were held in the castle from time to time. Lovino grew silent at her mentioning though. "I'll see what I can do," the prince offered.

* * *

><p>Françoise sighed. She sat down on a stool at the counter as she crossed one leg over the other. Her leather shoes rested on the one rung. She tugged at the blue skirts of her dress so that they would fall over her knees.<p>

"What is it, _mi amiga_?" Isabel asked as she came in through the back door. She set down her watering can on the corner of the counter.

"I wanted to go to ze ball." Françoise sighed dramatically. "But non, I'm stuck in zis 'orrible kitchen."

Isabel set a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. We can have our own party, just me, you, and Gilly," she soothed.

"But Gilly is a knight, he can go to the real ball," the cook sobbed.

"We can have Matthew over."

Françoise brightened some. "Zat is true...but 'is brother would come and 'e would bring Arzur." The older twin had refused to leave the alchemist alone once he had figured out how easy it was to make the alchemist's temper flare.

Margherita came skipping into the kitchen. She grinned at the cook and gardener. Normally, she would have stopped to ask Françoise why she seemed upset, but that paled in comparison to her news. "Guess what I just heard? We get to go to the ball!" She excitedly twirled in her spot so that her green skirts rose before falling again when she stopped.

"But I zought ze king said that no 'elp was allowed?" Françoise replied.

"Prince Roderich changed his mind!" the maid cheered.

Françoise beamed. "I could kiss zat boy." She hopped off her seat before hurrying over to Margherita. She grabbed her hands, expression quick to light up with mischief. "Come with us~ We are going to dress you up, _mon chere_."

Isabel came up behind Margherita to push her gently along like a shepard would with his staff and flock. She stopped in the hall though upon spotting the girl's older brother. Before she had the chance to talk to Lovino though, Françoise reached back and grabbed her collar before dragging her along too.

* * *

><p>Gilbert crossed his arms as he scanned the party goers who were just arriving. He slanted his lips before starting to tap his foot to release his pent up energy. It was better than watching Elizabeta <em>ogle<em> over "Prince Charming" that much was certain. He almost felt bile rise in his throat the first time he had noticed the look. This ball was being held in their honor though. It seemed that Priss was really going through with the arrangement after all. While his thoughts were bent on bitterly berating the princess, he almost missed the slicked back head of blonde hair he had been looking for.

"Vest!" Gilbert shouted before charging through the crowd to see his brother, not even bothering to excuse himself as he shoved his way through. He marveled at the blacksmiths change of clothes. Ludwig had somehow managed to shed his usual garb that made him look more like a peasant in favor of a blue velvet Jerkin and a nicer pair of black trousers. "Looks good on ya!" He patted Ludwig on the back.

Ludwig nodded courtly. Through much forcing, he had been convinced to join them. He was the court's blacksmith, which made him important enough. However, he should have been finishing the sword for the coronation, not partying.

Gilbert laughed before spotting ruffles and skirts of red and blue shifting and mixing with a pure white. Françoise and Isabel came to join Gilbert with Margherita in tow. Their styles of dress were all similar in the fact that they were all rather plain and made of more simple material. They were all servants under the House of Edelstein though so it came as no surprise. Françoise had done her best to doll the three of them up with what she had though.

Upon seeing Ludwig, Margherita beamed so that her pretty amber eyes closed. "Mr. Ludwig," she greeted excitedly.

Ludwig googled at her, unsure how to respond. His gaze dipped down to stare at her worn shoes before slowly traveling up her virgin white skirts that lacked in volume from the absence of a hoop skirt and merged with a plain bodice of the same shade. He flushed as his eyes met with her face again. "J-just Ludwig, please."

If at all possible, her grin widened. She had hoped that he would be there. The expression on her face made his breath hitch and he was soon shoved toward her. Ludwig managed to catch himself before he toppled onto her. He instantly jerked his head around to Gilbert.

"Show her some of the Beilschmidt charm. Dance with her, Luddy," the albino encouraged with a snicker.

Ludwig sputtered as he cast glances between the maid and his brother. He ran a hand through his hair as if trying to return it to order when he could not do the same for his current situation. He then shyly extended his other hand to voicelessly ask her to dance.

Margherita took the hand with a content "Ve~" as she was lead out onto the floor. Ludwig tugged at his collar with his free hand. A pleasantly jaunty tune played behind them. She bounced up onto her toes twice before asking, "Can you polka?"

"Uh...I-" Ludwig started.

"I'll show you then!" she cut in. She took hold of his one hand with her own before setting it comfortably on her waist. Grabbing his other hand, she placed her free one on his shoulder. "Ve~ Now you saute left," she told him, swinging their hands to motion the movement.

Ludwig took a hesitant breath before nodding. He counted in his head like his uncle had taught him. The blacksmith bounced left, feet moving to meet, but never quiet doing so. He did this once more before moving backward in a similar manner. Ludwig knew how to lead, it had been years since he had to though. Their quick sautes, as Margherita matched him, giggling the whole time, lead them around in a circle as they did what could lamely be referred to as a quick waltz. They nearly bumped into the other dancers there once or twice, during which, her skirts would brush with those of a woman of higher class, but they fared well enough.

Spotting his sister, Lovino had started toward the visible bobbing ponytail. As she turned though, he soon noticed who she was actually dancing with. His calm walk turned brisk until he was all but marching over toward them.

Before he made it to her though, Isabel intercepted him. She caught his hand and set a hand to his shoulder before he really had time to react. The Spanish woman soon began to tug him around with her as she too danced a polka. He was forced to dance with her or fall. The servant fumbled quiet a few steps, but Isabel's skill managed to save both of them from falling. Although it was usually the man who led, this was not the case. "What the hell do you want?" he snapped, focused on reaching his sister.

"I just wanted to dance with you, _mi tomate_," Isabel replied with an airheaded smile that could have rivaled his sister's.

Lovino broke from her with a huff. She frowned before turning her head toward the musicians. The music had changed from the jaunty tune for something slower as Roderich and Elizabeta joined the dancers. Instead of watching their grace though, she attempted to take up Lovino's hand. He gently pushed her away, not wanting to hurt her, but still wanting to put distance between him. Isabel caught hold of his arm as he started to storm away toward his sister again. "_Por favor_?" she begged as he stopped.

Although he could not speak Spanish, her message was clear. He sighed before taking up her hand to start the slow waltz. The Italian turned his head from her as his hand slid to a more comfortable spot on her waist. A gentle tinge of pink came to the temperamental servant's face.

Françoise stared at Gilbert, examining him with her violet eyes for a moment. He had yet to take up a partner, not that she had one either. His rubies seemed set on watching the royalty dance. Gilbert had crossed his arms as he remained stony in his place. "Gil," she started before catching a familiar face in the distance. Her seriousness evaporated and she smiled. "Don't forget zat zis is a party," she reminded him before pulling up her skirts to run over toward her target.

"Matthieu~" she called, nearly singing his name. Françoise let go of her skirts when she had ceased her running. Matthew had turned toward her. His twin was absent, saving her from the confusion of speaking to the wrong twin. Alfred had gone over to the food table that she had prepared earlier to raid it of nearly everything it had. "I believe you promised me a dance."

"But I-" Matthew started. He hadn't promised her one. She had more so forced it onto him. There was something in her gaze that made him unable to say no though. Shyly, he nodded before taking up her hand and waist. She giggled as she took him as her partner as well.

As the smooth swaying of the different string a woodwind instruments continued, Matthew grew bolder. He did dance for a living so it was no surprise that he would step out of his shell whilst leading. Still keeping hold of her hand, he spun her once in time before returning her as she had been. Françoise laughed again as her skirt furled before she fell into his arm once more. She smirked before leaning to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. "_Merci_," she whispered.

"_A votre service_," Matthew answered softly with a blush.

Her violet eyes widened. In her excitement, Françoise quickly asked him if he was fluent in French. He shyly answered that he was save for the slight accent he had. She insisted that he spoke in beautifully though.

The music was cut short and the king came to stand near the musicians. "May I have your attention please?" Joseph shouted to be heard over the whispering crowd. "I am sure that you have all heard about the new royal engagement between my son and the princess of Magyarország. I would like to formally extend a congratulations to them both. Roderich, Elizabeta, would you both come here?"

The crowd parted to allow Roderich and Elizabeta to join the king. Roderich clasped her hand as he lead her up the few stairs onto the dais while she held onto her vibrant forest green skirts. There was a great deal of distance between them as her hoop skirt placed a barrier around her personal space that he could not cross, not that he would ever to begin with. Farthingales were also a show of one's class. The larger it was, the higher class a women was.

King Edelstein stole a hand from each of them. He waited a few moment before finally binding their hands together once again. "The blessings, hopes, and responsibilities of two kingdoms into one will soon be on your shoulders. My you two lead us into a golden age," he spoke with clarity, but his voice did not project well to the back of the room.

Roderich nodded his head before asking Elizabeta if she could spare him a moment. He then came to address his father while the rest of the court clapped for them, all of them minus a certain albino who had yet to remove his gaze from the prince. Whatever he had whispered in the king's ear, the older man had agreed. "While this is not customary," the king started again. "My son will be joining the musicians for a short time. I can assure you that he is just as gifted as they."

With minimal shifting or struggle, Roderich joined the musicians. He was presented with a violin before its original player parted from the group to enjoy himself for awhile. The instrument was adjusted to sit properly underneath his chin while his poised his fingers to play, one hand grasping the bow daintily.

Eyes closed, he could only hear the shifting of the group as another person seemed to join them. His curiosity grew to much and the prince opened his eyes. When he did look, he found himself staring at none other than Gilbert. The knight had somehow come into possession of a flute and he had welcomed himself to the dais.

They sat side by side and for what had to seem like forever, they stared at one another as if sizing the other up for battle. If this was a battle though, Roderich had the upper hand even if he were not playing piano. Years of playing would come in handy for anything more advanced than what the court musicians could create.

Not waiting for a cue of any kind, Roderich started the playing. It was pure improvisation as he closed his eyes and gently skimmed the bow against the strings of the violin. The instrument sang its approval as it was stroked. He continued, pressing down on some strings to change the chord that he played. Despite his moving fingers, his technique was basic. What was odd about his playing was that he paused after so long to crack open an eye to glance at Gilbert.

Catching the gaze, Gilbert figured that it was his turn to play. He slanted his lips before bringing the flute to them. He blew a high and sharp staccato note into the mouthpiece almost as if he were snapping at whatever Roderich had just played with a no.

The prince frowned as if he had somehow caught this secret message. He stared to play again, ending on the same questioning tone. A few quick accented quarter notes were his reply. His frown deepened before he continued to try and start a real piece so that the rest of the band could play along with them. They had started to pick up their instruments, but a trill of laughter that did not belong there burst into the song.

It was then that they started. No words exchanged before hand, Gilbert and Roderich played with one another. Their duet carried on much like the beginning of this event. More trills than necessary often slipped through which made it believable that they were really speaking with one another and as usual, Gilbert was highly amused about something. Roderich on the other hand looked absolutely flustered. They easily matched one another's pace and to the untrained ear, it actually sounded like music one could dance to. The head of the band silenced the other players as if he had taken interest in their skill or really, a musicians' conversation.

As the knight and prince conversed through their instruments, they soon reached a well matched harmony. The sound was pleasant and one seemed to be reading the others mind as their rhythms were close enough that they sounded as if they were being read from music and not in the moment.

When they had finished, Roderich drawing his bow across the strings for a deep sound while Gilbert played his opposite in the higher range of the flute, they glanced at each other. Pulling the mouthpiece from his lips, Gilbert snickered. "Told you I could keep up, Priss," he replied as if that had been somewhere in what they had said previously. He set the flute down then before strolling of the dais, awfully proud of himself.

Roderich gaped before setting down his own instrument. He hurriedly thanked the band for letting him join them. The brunette jogged after Gilbert, passing Elizabeta in the process. She had opened her mouth to say something, but she sighed as she was passed for what she wanted to assume were more important matters even though she knew otherwise.

A call of his name stopped the albino. He spun around in his spot with a snicker as if he knew what would be coming next. Roderich huffed as he hurried to regain his breath before speaking. "What was that?" he snapped.

"I zink zey call it music," Gilbert answered smugly.

Roderich scowled. "That isn't what I meant, Gilbert. Why did you even come up on stage?"

Then came a shrug. "I vas bored. Besides, vhy vouldn't I vant to grace the court vith my awesome playing. Kesesese~"

"Don't lie. Why were you really on stage? You seemed...bothered about something," the prince replied in reference to the sour first notes.

"I vasn't bothered by anyzing," Gilbert defended himself aggressively.

"Just tell me the truth. I'm not in the mood to be playing games with you."

"You're ze one playing games. Don't you know zat the vomen isn't supposed to lead vhen you dance?" Gilbert was trying to deflect their conversation from the previous question. His only problem at the moment was that Roderich would not drop this already. To add more advantage to his position, Gilbert passed into the prince's personal bubble to put a few centimeters between them.

Flustered, Roderich leaned back before taking a whole step back. Gilbert grinned before restoring the lack of distance again. The prince opened his mouth to say something, but his voice was quickly hidden by another speaker. "Roderich, your father is looking for you!" Elizabeta called as she trotted over to them.

His brows drew together. He wondered out loud what it was that his father wanted before he strolled back into the ball room. Elizabeta took this chance to glare at Gilbert. "I don't know what you're up to, but I'm onto you," she growled before following her soon-to-be-husband.

Gilbert laughed as if he found the idea to be rich. It was rather hard to be on the look out for something when one did not actually know what to look out for. Satisfied that he had caused chaos, the knight left to go drinking again.

Back in the ball room, the musicians had roared up for one last song. It was a slow waltz to end the night with after the dancers had finished the Virginia Reel, a classic English dance. Unlike a normal waltz though, this new one started with all the dancers in a circle. There would be a lady on each side of a gentleman. They would all step forward and back while keeping their hands linked. The ladies would then spin to the right with the help of the gentleman on their right who would set a hand to their back to guide them. This process would be repeated three times before each gentleman would waltz with the lady on his left. They would dance for a short while before returning to their circle.

An unfortunate turn of events during the shuffle left one gentleman out of place. While everyone had shuffled into the circle, the blonde alchemist had somehow ended up in what should have been a woman's position. He was passed along in the same manner as no one tried to right the problem. Each man that skirted him to the next snickered. When it came time to waltz, the other person would bare it as the lead. Arthur fumed through the whole event.

It had been his third time waltzing with someone before he started toward some familiar faces. Ludwig received Arthur first, having him on one side and Isabel on the other. He flushed, embarrassed for the alchemist before he passed him on after they went forward and back. Matthew gained possession of him next. In a manner similar to Ludwig, he handed Arthur off to the person next to him, which just so happened to be his twin brother. Alfred came forward and back like the rest of the line, but when they broke to waltz, he laughed. "Oh, shut it!" Arthur snapped.

Alfred shook his head before setting a hand to Arthur's waist, using his other hand to clasp Arthur's. "Nah, 'sides, I think you owe me a dance, Artie," he teased.

"My name is Arthur," the Brit corrected. He hesitantly set a hand on Alfred's shoulder. Staring at the clear grin, he scowled. "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothin'," Alfred answered. "You're just the only partner I've had who hasn't had two left feet."

Someone in the distance announced that this would be the last waltz and that all of the couples could return to their partners. However, the two of them never broke. "Don't you have a partner of some sort?" Arthur asked after a short pause.

"Nope!" Alfred explained. "I figured I could dance with you though since a hero doesn't leave anyone without a partner."

"How did you know I don't have a partner?" Arthur growled.

"Because you're the girl," the younger man answered with a laugh. The bluntness of the comment only managed to rile Arthur up more.

"I am not a woman!"

Alfred did not exactly answer that one. He slid his hand further down the Brit's waist as if to prove his point. His eyebrows rose up and down as if challenging Arthur to question him now. Arthur jerked as if the motion had somehow tickled his side. He did his best to cover it up, but Alfred had to have seen it because he started laughing afterward.

The song soon came to the end. Woman searched to find their escorts home while other women who had come in groups met up with friends. Most of the staff of the castle where receiving this treatment from the men they had danced with as well. While the rest of the world dispersed, Alfred took to keeping the beat in his head, not releasing Arthur yet. "It's over," Arthur told him.

"I know," Alfred answered. He finally let Arthur go before extending an arm for him to take.

Aware of his intention, Arthur scowled again. "I don't need an escort."

"Aw! Come on, Artie! You can't be walking around this huge castle by yourself," Alfred pushed.

"I assume the hero doesn't let anyone go anywhere without someone."

"You got it!" Alfred exclaimed with another charming smile.

Arthur sighed before finally setting a hand to Alfred's wrist. He turned his head away in an attempt to hide the vibrant red on his cheeks. As he was lead back to his quarters, Alfred insisted on chatting his ear off. He almost knocked the prince over, but Arthur managed to steer him into the clear again.

Roderich watched them pass, dimly amused at the situation. He supposed a great deal of the people there had enjoyed themselves. It had been...a nice evening, but a nagging feeling would not leave him. His curiosity centered on why Elizabeta had lied about his father wanting to see him and what Gilbert had been trying to tell him when they had played together.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_mi amiga -_ my friend (female)

_mon chere - _my dear

_mi tomate - _my tomato

_Por favor_? - Please?

_Merci - _Thank you

__A votre service_ - _At your service

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I finally got this one up. I'm sorry it's a little late. I had to play catch up in school with Chemistry. I'll all good now though and I'm happy to say that this is finished.

The dances aren't exactly accurate for the time. They're just the only formal ones that I know. The Virginia Reel may be the only one close to correct in the time period, but whatever. I still had fun writing the dances. The side pairings were all so cute. I also had fun with Gilbert and Roderich's duet. They can talk via music.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. Be on the look out for the next installment.


	6. Chapter 6

Horse hooves kicked up dirt as they pulled a carriage along with them. As the wheels rolled, they created a racket that told all those within hearing range to step aside or be trampled. The driver tightened his grip on the whip as he tugged back on the reins. His two mares whinnied as they halted in front of the castle once again. They tapped forward and then back, finally stopping.

Magyarország's king patted Joseph on the shoulder. "Thank you for inviting us to your fine estate," he started. "But I'm afraid we must be off now."

His wife, Magyarország's queen, gave a court nod of agreement. "We can't leave our people alone for too long. They may start a revolt," she joked.

"Aren't they always revolting?" he asked before chuckling at the pun. He ceased his laughter then, growing serious again in an instant. "There are still some arrangements to be made at home. We should expect to see you by the end of next month, correct?"

Joseph nodded. "Until then."

"Until then," the king of Magyarország answered with a bow. His queen curtsied before levitating her hand there for her husband to take. He took it before leading her into the carriage where she then disappeared from view.

Elizabeta smiled sadly as if she were saying goodbye to an old friend. She took Roderich's other hand into her own so that they would be face to face. "I'll see you soon?"

"Of course," Roderich agreed. He shifted awkwardly before rubbing a thumb over her hand.

She frowned as if she had sensed his unease. "What is it? Two months aren't that long," she teased.

The prince lowered and raised his head twice in one vigorous stream. "I know," he breathed as if somehow distracted.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked, laughter on her lips.

He shook his head, brushing her off since he could not do so with his hands. "It's nothing."

Silently, Roderich released her one hand. She did not protest but instead turned so that they were walking side by side. In sync, they strolled toward the carriage. He extended his reach as she climbed the step ladder that lead to the inside. When she was far enough, he released her hand. Elizabeta offered him one last smile and a wave before disappearing inside, closing the door behind her.

The stagecoach driver clicked his tongue twice before giving a snap of the reins. Both horses started forward, the wheels turning much slower than their feet hit the ground. However, the momentum eventually built up so that the wheels turned in an odd sort of rhythm with their hooves.

"_Komm_ Roderich," Maria scolded. Her son had stopped to watch the carriage turn into a faded image in the distance while her husband had already gone inside. "You have fencing lessons today."

Roderich turned to stare at her, but his answer came much slower. "_Ja_," he muttered before hurrying after her inside again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nein, nein<em>," the prince's fencing teacher, the captain of the royal guard, scolded. "You're getting sloppy."

Roderich huffed, bent over with the hilt of his weapon and his buckler resting against his knees. Sweat beaded on his forehead and from nearly every other pore on his body. He could taste the bitter salt on his lips. The tip of one of the weapon they were using hovered close to his chest. If it pierced skin hard enough, it would have stabbed him in the heart. "Just a few minute break, please, Lenhard," he begged in between huffs.

Lenhard exhaled deeply before reluctantly nodding. "Fine, you have five minutes, but remember, if you ever do have to fight, there won't be any breaks."

The prince took a few seconds longer to catch his breath. He straightened his back and his eyes instantly darted to the doorway. Oddly enough, Gilbert always seemed to know when he was practicing. The albino offered insults and support in his own way, which was usually through the insulting. However, the doorway was vacant. It was only them in one of the many rooms of the armory. Roderich found his brows knitting together in question. Being as organized as he was, it made him feel out of place when that detail changed or at least that was how he reasoned it anyway.

Turning to his teacher, he had opened his mouth to question where Gilbert might be. His eyes widened though as he quickly deflected a blow with his buckler. "Time's up," Lenhard explained. He smirked. "And nice block."

His teeth sunk into his cheek as Roderich continued to exchange parrying blows and thrusts with the much more experienced man. It was obvious that Lenhard was holding back to match the prince's skill level. He also did his best to keep from injuring without the act being necessary. By now, he should not have to give such a great handicap, but when Roderich had taken up music, it had stolen his mind away from other important matters. When one paired that with his poor memory, it was not uncommon for Roderich to forget about these lessons if he was not monitored.

Lessons came to an end when Roderich found his sword knocked from his hand. It clattered to the ground while he winced at the sting the blow had caused. Lenard shook his head as he walked over to retrieve it. He handed the weapon back over to Roderich with a frown. "We're done for the day," he muttered, dismissing his student easily.

Both men stored their swords before leaving the armory. They parted ways then, Lenhard heading for the barracks while Roderich found himself heading toward the kitchen. Through sheer dumb luck, the prince actually made it there.

Françoise and Isabel were chatting absently with one another. The pale skinned woman had her back turned to Roderich. Isabel gazed passed her, tilting her head a bit to the side as she stared at Roderich. She tapped Françoise on the shoulder to signal that she needed to stop talking before she pointed at the royalty standing in the kitchen as if he were some kind of lost puppy. It would not be the first time he had stumbled in there by accident.

Françoise spun around to behold Roderich with wide eyes. She curtsied before raising her head up to behold him. "'ow can we help you, your majesty?" As she stood, the French woman brushed the dirt off her apron.

Blinking a few times as if he himself were unsure about his being there, Roderich stared at her blankly. He shook his head before finally answering her question with one of his own. "By any chance, do either of you... know where I might find Gilbert?"

"Gilbert,_ Monsieur_?" Françoise inquired, curious as if she had actually heard him or not.

"Ah, yes," Roderich replied. His tone carried as awkwardly as he carried himself at the moment. He shifted his weight from his left to his right side.

"Gilly left with the border patrol this morning, your highness," Isabel answered.

Roderich nodded as he chewed on that bit of information. "Thank you. You may go back to...whatever it was you were doing," he commanded absently. He strolled out of the kitchen then.

Françoise and Isabel shared silent glances. They waited until they could no longer hear Prince Edelstein's footsteps before grinning widely at one another. While it was interesting to hear him go looking for anyone other than his piano, which all of the staff referred to as his lover Monika, they found that detail of little interest. What did catch their attention had been his manner of asking. It sounded worth investigating so they decided that they would slip after the prince to see what it was that he would do next since Gilbert was not there to bother him. They found little answer though as he did go to his piano right after talking with them.

* * *

><p><em>Neunundvierzig, fünfzig, einundfünfzig,<em> Gilbert counted mentally. His eyes were glued to his feet as if he found them to be more interesting than his work. Darkness had settled around, but after a few minutes, his eyes had adjusted. There were four others in his same position on different ends of the border city. He could not help thinking that if the king and queen weren't so cheap that they could budget it so guards could be hired instead of having their knights, their only source of military, do the job.

Aside from the job being pointless for someone of his stature, it was utterly silent. Gilbert found himself missing the piano he heard almost every evening. Instead, he now had to listen to the mixed chorus of owls and crickets.

He gave a sigh as he turned around to head back the way he had come to once again survey the area. There were still four more hours to his watch.

His ears perked up though as he heard a carriage rolling by. Gilbert darted after it, leaving the path he had walked on before to curiously follow the sound. He peeked out to see it stop at the request of the few other knights left on the border. They were under dressed, likely having just woken up. Gilbert snickered at the idea of one of the men having to address a carriage in nothing but his undergarments. Not wanting the chance to miss out on teasing the poor soul, he double timed it back to their camp. When he finally did have the chance to ask, he would find out that the carriage had been headed for Magyarország and the people inside were royalty.

* * *

><p>Margherita skipped through the castle, arms full of clothes that she had been told to wash for the queen. She often dropped different articles though, and she would have to hurry back to pick it up. Despite her clumsiness and how she tended to step on them and then realize that she had dropped them, the clothing remained without tearing. It was on her way to do the wash that she saw a familiar face. "Are you lost?" she asked the prince. He seemed to be pacing as if waiting for a rescue.<p>

Roderich gave her a sheepish nod. "By any chance, do you know where my study is?" he asked.

Her head bobbed up and down before she continued in the direction that she was headed. "This way, your highness," she told him, motioning with her head for him to come with her.

He fell into step behind her. However, when her footsteps came to an abrupt halt, he slammed into her, knocking them and whoever she had been talking to to the ground. "Get the hell off me!" a voice shouted from underneath the pile. Lovino flailed as he tried to force both of them off him.

They hurried to their feet, Roderich staring mutely at his disgruntled servant. Lovino brushed himself off while his sister fussed over him as best she could with her arms full. He yelled at her in a patchy mix of Italian and English. Since they were equally fluent in both languages though, she was able to follow his sentences perfectly. "I'm sorry, _Fratello_," she muttered as her head fell.

"Eh," Lovino started, eyes wide as he thought she were about to cry despite her not being anywhere close. "It's not your fault; it's his," he told her as he eyed the prince.

"That's-a right! I wanted to ask if you could help lead him back to his study," Felicia told him. Since she did not have her arms to wave as she spoke, a common trait that they both shared when they talked, she took to bouncing around instead.

Lovino narrowed his eyes as he stared at the prince again. He slanted his lips before heading off in the  
>direction of Roderich's study. "This way," he grumbled, just loud enough that the prince could hear him and then follow.<p>

Once at the door of the study, the servant boy asked if he could get anything for Roderich. Roderich paused for a moment before shaking his head. He thanked Lovino before sitting down at his desk. Lovino lingered a moment as if skeptical, but he eventually left to go complete his other chores for the day.

When he returned later on to check again and see if Roderich wanted anything, he found the prince pacing the length of his study, muttering to himself.

* * *

><p>"Miss me~" the albino knight sang as he entered the kitchen again. He extended his arms as if expecting his friends to run over in hug him.<p>

"Gilly!"

Following the two excited shouts, Gilbert was immediately embraced on either side. He grinned smugly as he wrapped his arms loosely around them.

"'ow was guard duty?" Françoise asked as she stared up at him.

"Not awesome," Gilbert answered. He slanted his lips.

"Aw, poor zing," she sympathized. "Now you know 'ow it feels to being doing what you love in ze wrong place. Anyway~"

Isabel grinned as she took over. "We have good news. You were missed."

"I can see zat," he teased his agreement as he patted them on the back before releasing them.

They shook their heads before passing knowing glances. "Non, Roderich missed you," Françoise stressed.

Gilbert cackled with laughter, his head falling backward with the gesture. He had to admit that had to be one of the greatest jokes he had ever heard. "Yeah, 'cause I missed his royal prissiness too," he muttered sarcastically.

"You should have seen it, Gilly. He even stopped in the kitchen looking for you," Isabel added.

His brows came together in question as if he only know registered that they had not been joking with him. He stared at Isabel for a long time, trying to decide if she was lying to him. It took him a rather long time to believe her even then, but when he had accepted the idea, he grinned, a certain rush flooding over him, either in relief or a need to tease Roderich, perhaps a bit of both. "Oh_ ja_?"

"_Oui_~ And it took 'im forever to even touch 'is piano. 'e wept zere for hours before playing ze saddest songs I 'ave ever 'eard. 'e wouldn't eat dinner either," Françoise explained.

Another round of laughter escaped Gilbert. An impish grin remained on his face. "Zen I guess I should go pay Priss a visit, should I?" he asked. Not even waiting for their approval, he left the kitchen to go hunt down his prey.

* * *

><p>Roderich could be found where he usually retreated to, his music room. He had barely advanced in any of his studies the past few weeks and he was again pacing. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he chewed away at it, either in worry or an attempt to think.<p>

"Specs~" Gilbert peeked his head into the room. Roderich jolted and spun around to look at him. He exhaled in a sigh upon seeing who it was.

"Don't do that," the prince snapped. He crossed his arms as if closing himself off as his expression fell to indifference with its usual underlying irritation.

The usual bout of laughter started. "Don't vhat? Make you miss me?" Gilbert teased.

"I didn't miss you," Roderich replied. He slanted his lips as his brows came together. He stared at his verbal opponent as if trying to see how he had come to that assumption, or at least who had helped him come to that assumption.

"A little birdie told me zat you've been pacing all veek und zat you keep getting lost more zan usual," Gilbert started. "The one day you vere in your study for two hours muttering to yourself."

"Who told you that?" the brunette asked. His violet eyes widened behind his spectacles enough that they slipped down further on the bridge of his nose.

With a widening smirk, the albino pushed the glasses back up. "Don't be so surprised, Priss."

Roderich huffed. He adjusted his glasses again while taking a step away from Gilbert. He had not even realized until a moment ago that Gilbert had not stopped approaching him until he was within reaching distance. "What I do when you are not here is none of your business."

Pleased with how easily he was ruffling the other's feathers, the knight pressed on the issue again. "You didn't deny it zough, vhich means I'm right."

"Enough would you-" Prince Edelstein started before cutting off in the middle of his sentence. He stared a Gilbert for a rather long time as he watched a yellow blob that he had only now noticed move around. The blob sat up before flapping wings and chirping. "What is that?"

"Vhat? Like vhat you see or vhat Priss?"

Brushing off the second question, Roderich pointed at the top of Gilbert's head. "Is that...a canary on your head?"

Gilbert stared at Roderich as if he were crazy. When he heard an angry chirp come from above him though, he did his best to look up. He tilted his head, causing whatever it was that was on top of it to hop around to where it would not fall off. Puzzled, the knight carefully tried to scoop the creature up. It didn't fight. In fact, it gently made its way into his hand. He pulled it down level to his hand before staring down at the yellow bird. Gilbert grinned. "Kesesese~ _Guten Tag_," he greeted.

The bird chirped a greeting in return. Gilbert continued to coo at the creature that he found to be adorable as if Roderich weren't there. All of the German words could be translated by the prince though. "What are you doing?" Roderich asked with a sigh.

"Talking to it," Gilbert answered as if it were obvious, which it was. The bird squawked at him. "Sorry, him."

A set of confused blinks followed that sentence. "You can understand it?"

"_Ja!_ And it's a he, Specs. His name is Gilbird."

"It really told you that?"

The knight beamed. "Nope, I named him that."

Roderich slowly put the pieces together. Something finally clicked to them and he gave a small gasp. "You're not keeping him are you?"

"Yeah, why not?" Gilbert asked with a shrug.

"B-Because," the prince reasoned as if that simple word was all he needed.

"Because you'll be jealous if I pay attention to someone other than you?"

"_Nein!_" Roderich growled. There would be no way that he would be jealous over a bird, let alone a bird that had Gilbert's attention. In fact, he would much rather have the bird steal all of his time.

The knight slung his free arm around Roderich's shoulders. He grinned. "Don't vorry. I could never forget my favorite priss," he teased. His response was another huff as the prince turned his head away from him.

* * *

><p>Bonus:<p>

Isabel strolled through the garden whose care she was in charge of. She eased past the vegetables that she grew, choosing them over the flowers. The Spaniard paid them all special attention before she seated herself down on the ground. She rested a vihuela in her lap after having carried it around all of this time. The guitar-like instrument played as she plucked at one of six double-strings made of gut.

Once sure that her instrument was tuned, she started to play. Soon, Isabel started humming and then she was singing in a smooth stream of Spanish. She had this same routine almost every day.

However, today was different. Her audience was more than her vegetables and fruits, but at least they were all seated in the same area. This other guest hid amongst her tomatoes, of which she grew many. She loved the bright red fruit and it so happened that this other person did as well.

Lovino had snuck into the garden after searching through the kitchen for his desired snack. He figured that no one would be out in the garden to begin with. The gardener was almost always in the kitchen gossiping away with the cook and that one albino knight. Hearing the vihuela though, he darted into the best cover he could find at short notice.

His ruffling through the plants though drew her attention from her song. Isabel turned her head as close as she could to a whole one hundred and eighty degrees as she tried to see who it was. "_Hola?_" she greeted, not sure if that would draw the person out.

"Chigi..." Lovino grumbled to himself. He peaked out from behind the tomatoes, and she brightened some.

"_Mi tomate!_" Isabel cried. She bolted to a stand. "It's so good to see you~"

He slanted his lips. "What the hell were you even doing?"

"Singing to them," she explained. The Spanish woman motioned her hand to all of the plants growing around her.

"What's that gonna do?"

"It helps them grow~" Isabel reasoned. When she was complimented on her plants the first time, it had only confirmed this belief and ever since she had done this to help them. "And they can dance to it. What about you? Can you dance?"

"You know I can," he snapped.

"Si, si, but that was their song. Can you dance to mine?" Isabel asked.

Lovino huffed and crossed his arms. He puffed his cheeks out and turned his head to the side. "I'm not a frickin' doll, he growled at her.

"_Por favor_?" she tried as she had done the night at the ball.

"No!" he snapped at her.

Isabel frowned. "So... what are you doing here, Lovi?" she asked, sounding as if she were pouting now.

"I was here for a damn tomato." He froze when he caught sight of her face. "What?" Lovino asked, eyes wide in alarm.

"Nothing. I'll pick you some," she told him, brightening again like the sun would when a set of clouds rolled by. The gardener walked over toward the ripest tomato that she could find before she carefully plucked it. Isabel then handed it over to him. "Here~"

Lovino stared at it for a moment before he snatched it from her. He munched contently on it as if he were a child enjoying a sweet. Isabel giggled at the idea. She kissed him on the cheek. "You're so cute~" she beamed. It was then that his face heated enough to match the pigment that his snack held. "Ah! Just like a tomato~"

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Komm - _Come

_Nein, nein - _No, no

_Monsieur - _Mister

_Neunundvierzig, fünfzig, einundfünfzig -_ forty-nine, fifty, fifty-one

_Fratello - _Brother

_Guten Tag - _Hello (Literally "Good day")

_Mi tomate - _My tomato

_Por favor -_ Please

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

I hope no one found this chapter uneventful. I did while writing it, but it may have been because it didn't seem to flow as well as the last one. This one was almost filler I guess one could say and there were many things that I thought about putting in before ending up with this. I hope you enjoyed it though. There is only so much I can say about with Gilbert on uneventful duty and Roderich missing him. (Don't let him lie; he did miss Gilbert.)

Now, to explain the bonus. My awesome (yes, this person is that cool) roleplay partner and beta recently had a birthday this week so as a nice present since she deals with my grammar and that, I gave her a requested bonus of Spamono. It was short and cute, but not the spin-off. While I'm talking about her though, astro. pancakes has an amazing Hetalia fanfiction of her own. If your a fan of USUK, I would suggest checking it out.

And as always, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize if I don't reply to your review, but be assured that I appreciate it greatly. All of you make me grin like an idiot and then somehow motivate me to write more of this (not that I don't enjoy it).


	7. Chapter 7

In two weeks' time, life at the castle had returned to normal. All thoughts of the engagement and coronation were pushed aside for a later date. However, this seemed to shatter when an unplanned visitor arrived at the castle. Rumors flew at a trajectory faster than that of light since no one had a chance to really see who it was passed the guards, who discouraged curious eyes. The only idea that people had was that it was a woman whom Margherita had taken to tailing.

"Roderich?" a woman's voice hailed. She awaited a response in the doorway, not daring to venture inside the music room while the musician seemed occupied with his piano.

Normally, he would have told whoever his guest was to simply enter and make their piece before ordering them away if they had no business. Recognizing that this voice was more important than that of a servant running errands, Roderich transitioned to wrap up the song he was playing. He stood and parted from his piano to turn and face his company. "Elizabeta? What are you doing here?"

The honey haired woman smiled sheepishly as if she had let a secret slip. "My parents thought it would be best if we spent some time together before the wedding to better acquaint ourselves. I figured I would stop by to see you before I unpack."

A loud shift was heard from the hall as if someone where moving furniture. As if to explain the source, Margherita appeared behind Elizabeta with a locked chest in her possession. Someone who thought they were clever tied the other chest to be taken up around her waist with a fraying rope. She nearly toppled when she stopped after locating the princess. "Miss Héderváry?" Margherita peeked at her new mistress over the chest in her arms.

Elizabeta turned to stare at her with a gasp that she covered up with a hand. "Do you need help?" She knew that someone would be bringing up her chest for her, but she had not thought that they would send a petite young woman to do it.

"N-no, _Signorina_," she strained to say.

"Please, let me help you." The princess rushed over to grab the chest from her arms. Margherita pulled back only for Roderich to take it from her.

"Allow me." He hefted the chest up comfortably in his own arms while the maid walked back to clasp the one attached to her waist.

The maid led the way to Elizabeta's private wing, previously one for guests. She would eventually receive the queen's wing after the marriage. The princess chatted with the prince, often asking if the chest was too heavy for him. He urged her to not worry about it after assuring her that he could carry it. For being as spoiled as royalty often was, he carried the chest as if it were weightless. No real strain showed until he awkwardly crouched to lower it to the ground.

Not a second after he stood, he jolted as the other chest slammed on his foot. He opened one eye, leaving the other to continue to wince as he silently pleaded for Margherita to move it. She quickly pushed the box aside with an apology.

"It's fine," he told her. "I'll be leaving you now." Roderich bowed his head at Elizabeta as he dismissed himself before he limped off.

While strolling through the halls, a yellow streak came soaring at him. It slowed as it came closer so that he could make out the shape of the canary that Gilbert had taken in as his pet. A small scroll found itself clipped between its his beak. Gilbird flapped in his place, hovering before the prince. Roderich took the scroll from the bird's mouth and unraveled it to read.

"Look out the window," the note read in Gilbert's terrible scribing.

Prince Edelstein sighed before approaching the nearby window to scan the area. He caught sight of a mock duel between Gilbert and a knight whose name he did not know. The albino ducked under a swing before coming up with one of his own. Their blades clashed. Deciding to fight dirty, Gilbert hooked one of his own feet around his opponents to knock him flat. Even from where he was, Roderich could hear Gilbert's laughter as he pointed the tip of his blade at the man's nose before withdrawing it and offering a hand to help him stand instead.

Gilbird flapped through the window to the ground below. He landed on Gilbert's shoulder with a chirp of greeting before he motioned up at Roderich. The albino grinned before jogging toward the castle. He tilted his head back when close enough. "Hey Priss!" he called up. "Vhat did you zink?"

"I think that this is the crudest method you have ever used to contact me and gain my attention," Roderich shouted down. "Did you have to use your pet to contact me?"

Man and bird chatted back and forth with one another for a few moments, Gilbird chirping in rage at Gilbert as they argued. "I'm ze master und you're ze pet," Gilbert corrected, crossing his arms as he settled it.

The prince rolled his eyes and shook his head simultaneously. "What do you want anyway?"

"I heard Lizzy is back. Is zat true?"

"_Ja._ She is here to stay."

Gilbert huffed and started to mutter under his breath about something. He acted as if he was going to stay, but someone had called his name, forcing him to return to practice.

* * *

><p>A guard walked briskly into the throne room. He bowed to the king and queen before informing them of another visitor, the long awaited blacksmith. King Edelstein nodded his blessing. He motioned for the door to be opened, and a group of men on either side pulled it open.<p>

Ludwig awkwardly entered the throne room. He changed his garb again to what he had worn to the dance. It had been deemed improper in his mind to approach the king dressed as a pauper. A long wooden box had been tucked under his arm, and, as he bowed on one knee before the crown, he presented it.

With a cough, Joseph approached the young man. He carefully opened the box to the violet silk inside. The box and silk had been specifically given to Ludwig to hold the requested sword after it was complete. He lifted the weapon carefully out of the long case long ways so that it sat in his hands. It measured in a length close to three feet and three inches long with the blade alone, putting it close to a broadsword. The forging made it lighter though, more flexible.

Joseph adjusted his hold so that he now grasped the hilt. Its polished shiver loosely woven basket shaped guard was simple, but as he turned it in his hands it seemed like it would look fluid enough in battle, a vital point that he had made when asking for something fitting of the new king. A bright amethyst could be found at the end of the grip on the pommel. He swung once before nodding his approval.

"Your reputation precedes you. This may be the finest sword I've ever seen," Joseph complimented as he set the Walloon sword back in the box and silk. "Your uncle would have been proud."

Ludwig closed the box for him with a bow head. "_Danke_," he answered.

King Edelstein snapped his fingers as he motioned for a servant to take it away. He assured Ludwig that he would be receiving the rest of his payment soon before dismissing the young man. The blacksmith promptly took his leave, having no reason to stay and go against the king's order.

Joseph coughed ferociously, each heave wracking his body. The court's alchemist hurried in with the proper tonic. Joseph tilted to glass back to drink it all in one swing, needing the relief as soon as possible.

"Shall I make you one for this evening?" Arthur asked as he took the now empty goblet.

"Yes, leave it in my chambers," the king ordered.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for taking me out like this." Elizabeta tore her eyes from Roderich to gaze around the town. A small smile came to her face. "It's very... quaint, and it will be nice to see the people."<p>

Roderich gestured a positive. He led her through the streets toward some vendors. Luckily, they were everywhere so there was little worry regarding his poor skills with directions. She took great interest in each of the stalls. They stopped at every one so that she could ask what it was they sold. The vendor would tell her and gesture toward their higher class wares. Several offers were made for discounts, but she turned many of them down.

While examining each of the stalls, they passed the local pub. Despite it being a little too early for heavy drinking, it seemed rather crowded. A loud cheer erupted, which drew the attention of the princess. "What are they doing?" Elizabeta asked anyone who would answer.

"Probably encouraging a drinking contest between the local drunkards," Roderich explained, dismissing it as nothing.

Elizabeta stared as if thinking there would be more cheers. She shrugged before returning her attention to the frying pan that she held. It was turned in her hands as she took note of the well-crafted iron. The vendor offered to haggle with her since it had taken her fancy.

"Vell, vell, if it isn't Mr. und Mrs. Priss," Gilbert greeted, small slur present in his speech. He weaseled his way between them so that he could wrap an arm around either of their shoulders. Gilbird followed behind him, flying in an erratic line. He fell, rose, and zigzagged in random intervals. His path ended when he awkwardly landed on Gilbert's head.

Roderich crinkled his nose before turning his head away from Gilbert. "I take it you were the binging drunkard," he muttered.

"I von," Gilbert justified proudly with a lazy smile. He let the arm around Elizabeta fall as he used Roderich as a rest. The prince adjusted his footing but did not push him off. It would have been futile to try.

Elizabeta eyed the albino malevolently as he and Roderich continued to exchange words as they tried to outwit one another. It was not too hard with Gilbert drunk, but the filter between thoughts and mouth were completely gone so he would try nearly anything. The princess strengthened her grip on the pan as she eyed the knight one more time. She pulled her arm back and swung. The flat plain hit his face with a resounding clang. It stunned him, leaving him to comically stare ahead before he shook his head to unscramble his brain.

"Ow!" Gilbert shouted as his senses caught hold of the vicious stinging. He covered his face with his hands as if nursing it would make the sensation dull.

"Leave him alone," Elizabeta hissed. She brandished the frying pan as if preparing for the next swing of a sword and not a kitchen appliance.

Gilbert stared at her for a moment, pausing as he processed the situation. It finally registered in his mind as a challenge. His usual grin found its way on his face as he snaked both arms around Roderich's torso. The prince tensed in his arms, face red. "Make me," he purred at her, resting his chin on his captive's shoulder. Gilbird gave an angry tweet as if adding his own thought to the statement.

The princess growled, sounding feral and less like well-mannered woman that had first been presented. "Move," she started, taking a step closer.

Even though it may have been a coward's move, Gilbert did not budge as he knew that she would not attack with Roderich being in the way. Not only did he save himself from her wrath, but he also infuriated her at the same time. There was no way that he could lose in this situation.

Unfortunately, his calculation had not included Roderich fighting back. Shields were supposed to remain helpless hostages and nothing more. The prince had other plans though as he slammed an elbow against Gilbert's abdomen. Gilbert instantly pulled back with another howl as he babied his bruised stomach. He did not have long to mourn it though as Elizabeta made the frying pan collide with his face again.

"Gilbird, help!" he tried in a desperate attempt.

The bird flew above Elizabeta before relieving itself and flying off. She froze, eyes wide before she set a hesitant hand to the top of her head. Pretty greens widened to the size of saucers as her suspicious were confirmed. Gilbert burst into loud laughter, which drew her attention to him. Her eyes narrowed to slits before she charged after him. He fled, stumbling as he went, but he continued to cackle. Roderich sighed before trailing after them both.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Signorina - _Miss

_Danke - _Thank you

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Another short chapter, but this one did have its comedy, I thought. I hope no one minded. I got my dose of Frying Pangle awesomeness though so I was rather pleased. Also, this chapter was to build up as the next chapter will be the start of some drama within the kingdom. Not too much of a spoiler, I just hope it doesn't end up seeming cliche. Then again, I'm dealing with a prince and a knight so that tends to happen.

On a side note, my usual writing program decided to spaz on me for unknown reasons so I have been having to use Notepad, which isn't the best program. I apologize if I didn't slant a word that isn't English or if there are any other problems with odd lettering and the like. I'm fairly sure I caught it all though. If I didn't, I would be grateful to whoever could catch it for me.

Also, I need to thank one of my gracious viewers, Goldpen. Any and all information on the sword that Ludwig made was provided by this amazing person. Thank you so much for your help with my sword knowledge ineptitude.

As always, thank you all for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur clenched his jaw, tempted to grind his teeth in his frustration. He leered at the boisterous blonde who blocked his path. "Move out of my bloody way," he growled. "I'd love to chat, but my services are required." The alchemist forced his way past Alfred. He let their shoulders bump as he stepped through before bounding down the hall, careful not to spill the dull maroon liquid inside the chalice he carried.

The oak door leading to the inside of the king's chamber was slightly ajar. Arthur gave it a gentle push as he announced his entrance. He glanced at the ruby curtains that shielded the features of the sleeping figure on the bed. A frown came to his features as he set the medicine aside on an end table. The blonde pushed aside the curtains and prepared to wake Joseph from his slumber.

Glossy and glazed cobalt eyes stared into oblivion. His mouth hung open, agape with a splatter of blood on his chin. A large blot of the same drying vital fluid was spread out on his open palm. King Edelstein lost his scowl in death for a glimpse of hidden terror.

Blindly, Arthur took a step backward. The curtain fell closed and the goblet clattered to the ground. He held onto the end table for dear life, catching it from falling in the process. Red oozed from the goblet and seeped into the crack of the flooring as it traveled along the ground.

When his sense was awakened again, he ran down the halls in search of someone anyone to tell. While Joseph had not been in the greatest health, his decline was either more rapid than Arthur had presumed or there were evil forces at work.

News of the king's death spread throughout the whole kingdom in record time. Nearly everyone was aware of the tragedy. Upon hearing the announcement, his queen barreled through the castle. She threw herself at his bedside, allowing tears to fall. Many tried to pull her away, but it only sent her into hysterics.

Roderich silently joined her at his belated father's deathbed. He stood aloof, gripping one of the bedposts as if it were a much needed lifeline that without, he too would be crying. His cold facade remained though as he promised himself time to mourn later. One member of the royal house had to lead the people in this time of crisis. It would soon be his duty to assume the throne anyway.

He set a gentle hand to Maria's shoulder and she instantly recoiled with a waterless sob. "May I?" Lenhard asked from the doorway. Roderich stepped away with an inclination of his head.

The commanding officer of the royal guard and army knelt beside Maria. He smoothed a hand over her back to sooth her as he whispered in her ear. She lifted her head up and out of hiding before tucking in her lip. Lenhard pulled her close, a hand nestled in her hair. She clung to him even as he staggered to his feet. He used her dead wait to balance himself though.

As they left, Arthur returned to the scene. Roderich shifted after having been stationary for a long period which startled the other who jolted. Hand over his heart, the alchemist sighed. "Oh, it's you," he mumbled.

"Am I in your way?" Roderich asked.

Arthur shook his head. "No, but I was going to examine the body further," he explained, alerting the prince to what he may see if he stayed.

"I see." With a bow of his head, Roderich exited to leave him to his work.

His piano sang sadly when he had called on it. It spoke the words that he could not. Wet trails of thoughts and salt streaked his pale cheeks.

* * *

><p>"What say you?" Queen Edelstein asked from behind a dark veil that she had adorned.<p>

At her side was the unmistakable silvery blonde haired head of the guard. He had pulled his hair back as always. Lenhard stared at Arthur with calculating and cloudy grey eyes and crossed arms.

"As I suspected," the man in question started, "his illness was not the cause of his death. Further examination revealed a stab wound beneath his clothing. He had bled out onto the sheets before he was dressed. His body was used to hide the stain."

Blinking back tears, Maria sucked in her lips again as she tried to regain the shreds of her composure. She waved a hand to dismiss him with a sharp and shaky inhale.

"Wait! There's one more thing." Arthur held up a golden bird feather. He twirled the tip in his fingers. "I found this in his clothes."

She stared at the feather with knitted brows. She failed to see how the feather was relevant. Lenhard stepped forward to make his presence known. "If I may?" he began, tossing a glance at the queen. "Thank you, Kirkland. Your information will prove useful."

The alchemist bowed his head before exiting the throne room. Lenhard ordered the doors to be closed behind him.

"My husband was murdered..." Maria acknowledged, voice wavering. "I want you to do whatever is within the extent of your power to hunt them down." Each of her last words were stressed like they were their own sentence and she clawed at the arms of her throne.

Her guard captain bowed. "As you wish, milady."

* * *

><p>His fingers punched out the final notes of the piece in a sloppy fashion. Roderich curled his fingers then against the palms of his hands. He pulled them back and turned his head so that he no longer had to take in empty, soundless ivories.<p>

A hand fell over one of his own and he jumped, spinning to face the person next to him. He sighed in relief. Roderich had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not even notice Elizabeta had sat down beside him. She gave him a comforting strain of an upward turn of her lips.

After a long silence, she leaned against him. Roderich stiffened before gnawing on his bottom lip. "What should I do?" he whispered.

Despite the question not being directed at her, the princess answered, "Mourn at his funeral, and then claim the crown. I'm sure that would be all he would want."

Roderich shook his head. He focused intently on his hands as if he would find his father's blood there. "No matter what I do, he will be critical with me, Elizabeta. I can't do this without his guidance."

"Yes, you can. You'll make a wonderful king and an even better husband."

He frowned, a sign that he had forgotten their wedding in this mayhem. "What makes me more qualified to rule? Because it's in my blood? There has to be someone out there who can rule better than I ever can."

Elizabeta's eyes widened at his pessimistic thoughts. "Roderich, it's your birthright. If not you, then who? Don't you want to rule?"

Roderich closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, I have no desire to."

* * *

><p>Sullenness descended into the dinner that the queen, prince, and princess shared. Maria came closer to shattering again as the barren silence consumed her. Outwardly, she appeared as poised as always.<p>

"Milady?" Lenhard called. He entered the dining hall without waiting for an answer. The head of the guard bowed. "I apologize for the interruption, but I have found our king's murderer."

Silverware fell out of Roderich's hands and clattered onto the table. "What?" he asked as he tried to wrap his mind around the situation. "He was murdered?"

Elizabeta averted her eyes from across the table. "I thought it would be better if you didn't hear about it. You were in enough pain as it was."

"My father was _murdered_ and you didn't find enough reason to tell me?"

"I must ask you to calm down, sire. It would be unbecoming of our prince to raise his voice to a lady," Lenhard chided before continuing. "Yes, King Joseph was murdered, and I have his killer in my custody. When you like his formal hearing?" The word formal in itself became a death sentence all on its own.

"As soon as possible," Maria growled.

"And so shall it be," Lenhard agreed.

Once dinner concluded, the three royalty flocked into the throne room. Queen Edelstein assumed her own chair while Prince Edelstein took his father's. Elizabeta claimed the third.

The commanding officer of the royal guard bowed in front of the court. "Shall I-"

"Bring the urchin in to me," Maria ordered.

He disappeared to carry out her order. When he returned, two of his strongest men tailed him. They held onto their captive, barely a match against his struggles. The accused kicked his feet hard at the same time, jerked his arms hard enough that the resistance could have possibly pulled his arms out of the sockets, anything to be free. Lenhard stepped out of the way to reveal a writhing Gilbert. He was sporting a distinct black ring around his left eye. Any other bruises that he received were hidden beneath his clothing so the only other noticeable details were bloody knuckles and a sliced cheek. Gilbird was being carried in a cage by a third unnamed guard. "It vasn't me!" the albino bellowed.

Roderich stared ahead, absolutely stunned. His whole attention belonged to Gilbert, but it probably was not in the way the knight had hoped for. The conversation that ensued was merely white noise in the background for him as he battled internally with the idea of Gilbert being his father's killer. He struggled with the idea after knowing the albino so personally for so long, and the distressed mien proved to be convincing even to the queen for a moment, but her need for revenge won out over her conscience.

"Release him," Lenhard commanded.

The albino fell to his knees with a deep wince. He had been beaten ragged before they had finally managed to grab hold of him and his knees had not been left untreated. Refusing to show that he was beaten, he forced the expression away, settling for a grunt. "I'm telling you, it vasn't me."

His superior set a hand to his head before shoving it down, holding it there so that he could not look up. "Silence, whelp. You will speak when spoken too."

An audible growl came from Gilbert, and he begrudgingly stared at the ground like a criminal. Lenhard removed his hand from the back of his head, which was just what he had been hoping for if he acted as told.

"How many witnesses?" Maria asked, trying to quickly gather all the evidence she needed to convict him.

"Four and we have this as proof," the guard captain motioned toward the canary in the cage. Its golden plumage matched the feather that Arthur had found on the body.

Gilbert slanted his lips, lifting his head again to speak, "He has a name." His head was promptly shoved down again.

Queen Edelstein rose from her throne to carefully stroll toward Gilbert. She stayed out of his reach as she glowered at him. "What do you have to say for your crime?"

His head shot up again as he stared up at her. Desperation seeped into his whole body with his next statement. "I'm innocent. I had no reason to kill him."

Lenhard clicked his tongue before shaking his head, clearly disappointed in what had once been a star pupil. "What shall I do with him?"

"He will hang in my courtyard by the end of the week," the queen answered coldly. Her skirts swept against Gilbert's face as she turned around thanks to her billowing hoop skirt.

"_Nein!_ I'm innocent!" Gilbert pleaded one last time in vain. "Roderich, tell zem it wasn't me."

Roderich pieced everything together far too late. "Gilbert..." he muttered under his breath. He wondered how so much evidence had managed to be stacked up against him. Sure, Gilbert was a cocky, egotistical, pompous brute, in the prince's opinion anyway, but he was not a killer. He had to be innocent.

"As you wish," Lenhard told Maria with another bow. He snapped his fingers, telling them to double time to the dungeon. "Take him away."

The two men gripped Gilbert underneath the armpits. They hoisted him up to his feet then. He immediately started thrashing again. He stared at Roderich as they took him back, but the order had already been given so violet eyes watched him as he was carried off. Roderich had to turn away as the crimsons boring into his own being were asking over and over again why he was standing there and not trying to vouch for him.

Elizabeta frowned as she crossed her legs. "I knew there was something wrong with him," she muttered mostly to herself.

Roderich shook his head, starting out slow before it became more rapid. "Gilbert, no... no... _Nein_, he's innocent," he snapped.

Maria frowned, confused at her son's reasoning. "Roderich?"

"He's an innocent man. He was falsely accused and now you've sent him to his death," he growled. He stood from his chair and approached his mother. While he had started out small, he now had the height advantage of several inches over her.

"Guilty until proven innocent." Her tone matched his attitude. She pursed her lips, disappointed in her son for siding with the man who had killed his own flesh and blood.

Roderich brushed passed her, storming out. "Father wouldn't have stood for this kind of injustice," he quipped.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

The drama I promised is here in volumes. I know the king dying gets done often, but even if it wasn't murder, he was sick enough that he was going to die anyway. Poor Joseph or poor Gilbert I suppose since he's the innocent being blamed. Or is he really the killer? No, no, kidding. I wouldn't do that.

I hope that you were all pleased with this newest plot development, but most of all I thank you for reading. Stay tuned for the next update.

Edit: I added in the breaks again so it's less confusing.


	9. Chapter 9

Despite his tribulation of being abandoned and condemned to rot in prison for the rest of his life, a slim total of seven days, Gilbert refused to cease his struggles. He had long since passed exhaustion. However, his pride supplied him with an adequate amount of fumes to challenge his captors. They lead him down a winding staircase and through the door of the dungeon, the point of no return.

The energy of the guards holding him had nearly been spent as well. They managed to combine their efforts to pitch him to the floor of an open cell. He lacked the time to catch himself and prevent his meeting with cold unforgiving stone. The fall left him on his side, but Gilbert soon rolled over to sprawl out on his back. He closed his eyes then, sleep begging to take him away from this nightmare.

His cell door clanked shut, sealing him in the prison once it was locked. The iron bars marked him as a dead man. He dully remembered Ludwig having come in with the blacksmith who had taught him his trade to forge the bars only a few years ago. Had he been in better spirits, the albino would have laughed at the irony.

Gilbird was hung up in his own cage on a hook near to his master. He squawked at the guard who forced him there, flapping his wings frantically in a frenzy. The canary darted around the cage before slamming against the opening hatch in a futile attempt to open it. He did not stop this until he too had run himself ragged.

* * *

><p>After storming out of the throne room, Roderich marched down a floor to head for the dungeon. His mother rushed after him in the hopes of stopping him so that she could talk sense into him or force it upon him if she had to. "Roderich, stop!" He made no attempt to heed her words. "Stop him!" she barked at the guards stationed at the door. She feared what would happen if he made it beyond the doors. Truth be told, Maria had never seen her son act like this, and it worried her.<p>

Both men stepped in front of the door in an odd unison. Roderich yielded to them, halting in front of the door. Although the expression he presented was stony, one could feel a steam-like rage ebb off him in waves. "Stand aside," he ordered, voice even.

"I'm sorry, sire," one of the guards replied weakly.

"Roderich Edelstein, you are acting like a child," Maria chided. "I demand that you cease this nonsense."

The prince discounted her words, preferring to leer at the guards as if he could will them to step away. It seemed near to working. Queen Edelstein let out an exasperated sigh. "Seize him," she demanded with a wave of her hand.

His violets widened as each of his arms was snagged. They forced him back up the stairs. At first, he tried to dead weight them, knowing better than to resist them. He glared daggers at his mother for her betrayal. Maria frowned, accenting her wrinkles as well as the mute belief that this was for his own good.

* * *

><p>Françoise skillfully diced a fresh tomato. She stopped half way through, letting the fruit fall on its flat side as she set the sharp utensil down. Pulling up her apron, she wiped off her hands to give her something to do. "Any news?" she asked the gardener.<p>

"Roderich is still in his room after last night," Isabel relayed with her own forlorn expression. Unfortunately, she had no information on their imprisoned friend.

"We 'ave to 'elp zem," the dark haired French woman muttered. She set her palms on either side of the counter before hiking herself up on it. Isabel hopped up beside her. They swayed their feet back and forth in a rhythm that preceded one after the other.

One of the other kitchen staff alerted the chef that Roderich would be receiving his meal in his own room. Françoise voiced that she would take it up to him, her legs pausing as she spoke. The man disappeared, and her eyes widened. She sprung off the counter to spin and face Isabel. "Zat's it!"

"What is it?" Isabel asked. She slid off the counter and tilted her head.

"I will go take Roderich's dinner up to 'im while you check on Ludwig. Take _mon petite_ Daisy with you. Zen all of us can gazer witnesses. Surely someone would 'ave seen Gilly when zis 'appened."

Isabel grinned. "That's genius~" she agreed before hurrying off to find Margherita.

Françoise chopped the last of the tomato before adding a third of it into a separate dish for Roderich. She briskly strode up to his wing. When she made it to his door, she found Arthur standing there. "What are you doing 'ere?"

Arthur slanted his lips. "Not that it's any of your business, frog, but I have some information for the prince. It should help him prove Gilbert's innocence." Like many of the staff that knew Gilbert directly, he was also under the impression that Gilbert had not committed the crime.

A sickly sweet smile graced her features. "'ow sweet of you," she purred. "It's almost... 'eroic."

Arthur turned his head to the side, trying to hide a tinge of pink that heated his face at her choice of words, specifically "heroic" as it put thoughts of a certain someone in his head. "Y-yes, well..."

She giggled before rapping her knuckles on the door three times. "May I come in, _Monsieur_?"

"_Ja_." A muffled shuffling could be heard on the other end of the door as Roderich rose to open the door. "Arthur?" he asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Ah, yes. I have some information for you," Arthur answered.

Roderich motioned them both in. He waited until they were both inside before closing the door behind him lest his mother hear that he was still trying to find a way to reprieve Gilbert. The prince seated himself on his bed, taking his dinner from Françoise. It was set on the end table, and he seemed to have no ambition to return to it. His silent rebellion against his mother had started in this manner.

"Is this in regards to my father's death?" he asked to confirm.

The alchemist nodded hesitantly. Even though a day had passed, Roderich's tense air lingered in a way similar to that of a cobra waiting to strike, or in this case, snap. "You see, I did not find the time of death to be too important, but when I heard about Gilbert... It became more of a priority." He tried to choose his words carefully. "Your father was killed in the early evening, just after going to bed. There was little sign of struggle so I can assume that he was sleeping."

"Is that all?" the prince asked, folding his hands in his lap as he raised a brow.

"Yes. I'll show myself out." Arthur exited the room then, making sure to close the door behind him, not that he was really sure why Roderich had closed it in the first place other than wanting his privacy.

Françoise glanced at the untouched meal that she had labored to make minutes ago. She frowned. "You should eat," she suggested softly. She granted him room to argue, but when no answer came she started her own confession. "We want to 'elp you spring, Gilly." Roderich processed this before raising both brows, showing that he was listening. "Isabel, Ludwig, and I are going to try and find people who saw 'im ze ozer night."

He gave his approval with a nod. "The accounts should be in writing with their signatures," he ordered. "That should be all of the evidence that will be required for now."

She smiled before setting a hand over Roderich's, bending slightly so that she could reach. "We'll 'ave 'im out soon. Don't worry." He opened his mouth to protest, but she pressed a finger to his lips. "And don't say zat you aren't. I know you are, _mon cher_. No need to 'ide it." She winked before standing erect again. Françoise opened the door, offering him a wave over her shoulder before shutting it behind her.

* * *

><p>"He stopped by ze ozer night," Ludwig reported as they left his workshop. "He mentioned ze tavern, but I still had vork."<p>

Isabel laughed. "That's sounds like Gilly. We'll check there first then. Too bad I couldn't find Margherita. I couldn't find Lovi either..." she mused.

Ludwig brought his brows together. His curiosity had been aimed toward Isabel being unable to find the maid. She took it as a question to who Lovi was. "Her brother," Isabel confirmed. He stiffened. Why would both siblings suddenly being missing? He wondered as they entered the pub.

* * *

><p>Maria perched herself on the edge of her bed. She stared out the window at the twinkling stars on an endless canvas. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around herself in a comforting hug. The queen rubbed her arms for the warmth that the friction provided. "Forgive me, God, for I have sinned," she whispered.<p>

"Sinned?" Lenhard's baritone voice asked from her doorway. He leaned against it like a lazy wild cat, arms crossed as he stared at her.

She lifted her head up to stare at him through a film of tears. Her nails dragged across her fair skin to pull it taut. She jerked her head away from him. "You shouldn't be here."

Lenhard planted himself beside her. He drew the queen in close before burying his face in her hair. "Why now?" he asked, sounding like a beaten animal. She had never turned him away before, not in all of the fifteen years that he had been serving her as captain.

Setting hands on his shoulders, Maria forced distance between them. She shook her head. "Lenhard, he's _dead_."

"_Ja_, and we caught his killer. What's the problem?" he asked with a childish tilt of his head. She had always hated how he did that. It made him seem much younger than he really was, especially when accompanied with his tone. Every time he had done that, she could almost pretend that he had been her king and not Joseph.

"_We_ killed him. Our affair... Clearly this is my punishment. I am a terrible woman."

"I wouldn't say that." Lenhard caught her chin between his two fingers with a Cheshire cat smile. "You're still beautiful to me," he whispered against her lips. He brought her forward that final inch, locking her own lips with his. The action brought forth bitter tears.

* * *

><p>"Wake up." One of the guards, no longer friend, but foe, tapped the bars. He stared in at Gilbert, who lay there, eyes closed, but fully awake. Another aggressive tap followed with more shouts of him to wake up.<p>

"I heard you ze first time," Gilbert hissed. He rolled off his stomach to sit up with a small hiss at the open wounds in his back. While he appreciated Roderich's intentions to rescue him, he did not enjoy being made his whipping boy. Lenhard had suggested it to Maria and she had all too eagerly agreed. It was almost like he had the queen wrapped around his little finger now that the king was dead.

The guard smirked. "Time ta say hello to yer last few hours." He made a fake noose with his hands before pretending to hang himself.

Gilbert glared at him, not rising to the bait. "Hey, don't I get a last request or somezing like zat?"

"Not when yer the one who murdered the king," the man answered as he seated himself in the chair that he had been watching the few prisoners in for the duration of the night. His shift was almost over, but now he almost wished he could stay.

"For ze last time, I didn't kill him," the albino growled.

"Ya can deny it all ya want, but that don't mean it ain't true."

The knight groaned, throwing his head back. If he had to hear that damn drawl one more time, he swore he was going to save them the trouble and hang himself. He hated to admit it, but he missed Roderich and his formality.

Absently, he had pulled his iron cross from underneath his clothing. Gilbert slanted his lips as he stared at it in his palm. He had turned out to be some knight. He supposed that he really had not proved Roderich wrong.

His scarlets darted up from the necklace to the door leading to the outside. He heard a few words being exchanged before the door slammed open. Roderich stood there, a few papers tucked in his arms. He glanced at Gilbert for a moment, and the albino saw a hint of a smile. It made a grin break out on his face. He rolled up to his feet to clutch the bars as he stared out at him.

"Release him," Roderich ordered.

"By order of the queen, he stays here," the guard argued with him.

Eyes behind spectacles narrowed to slits. He slapped the papers into the other man's laps. "Eye witness accounts of the whereabouts of Gilbert Beilschmidt during the time of the murder as well as a full report from the residential physician Arthur Kirkland. I am sure you will find them in order," the prince answered. Gilbert had never seen him so confident and in control.

The guard was left speechless after the haughty explanation. He stammered to speak. Roderich crossed his arms and raised a brow, waiting for a poor excuse at trying to disobey his order. "It's the queen's orders so unless she agrees," he started.

"I shall assume the throne in three weeks, meaning that in three weeks I will be king of Österreich. My mother's words are insignificant. Now, you will do as I ask or there will be a new noose prepared for this afternoon," he replied. He had wielded his words like a sword. "On second thought, relinquish the keys. I will do it myself."

Shaky hands presented him with the keys. Roderich snatch them up before approaching Gilbert's cell. The albino laughed for the first time in days. "Und here I zought you didn't vant to be king," he teased.

With the turning of the key in the lock, the door squeaked open. Roderich closed his eyes. "Nor do I now," he answered. "Now are you going to accompany me, or would you prefer to stay here?" He stepped aside and motioned with a hand toward freedom.

Gilbert smirked before stepping out to take a deep inhale. He hurried over to liberate his bird friend as well. Gilbird chirped happily, flying past Gilbert to land on Roderich's shoulder. "Traitor," Gilbert whined. "He's..." he had started to say "unawesome" out of habit, but the prince had just thrown a rank he did not want to save him. "Almost awesome," the albino finished awkwardly.

Roderich smirked lightly before heading toward the door. "Be sure that both my mother and Lenhard have the opportunity to read those," he told the guard as he opened the door again before ascending the stairs with Gilbert at his heels.

"Vhat took you so long?" Gilbert whined. "You haven't been lost vith zose papers the whole time, have you?"

The prince slanted his lips. "No, it simply took some time for us to find more than two witnesses. It should no longer be possible for my mother to disagree with my judgment."

The knight took the stairs two at a time to catch up with Roderich. He slung an arm around the prince's shoulder. "Kesesese~ I knew you loved me." Roderich shrugged the arm off his shoulder.

"This still doesn't change that someone murdered my father..." the prince muttered. "And we need to find out who."

Gilbert frowned. "I vish you vould have figured all of zis out sooner. I had to take an unawesome vhipping for you," he grumbled. A thumb was jabbed back to motion toward the wounds.

Roderich beheld them in shock as Gilbert stepped ahead of him. "Because of me?" he asked.

"_Ja_," the albino repeated. "But, I guess since you helped ze awesome me out zat ve're even, little master." It was likely the closest that Gilbert would ever be to saying thank you.

The new nickname caught Roderich off guard even more than the streaks still left down Gilbert's back. They stuck out more than was usual, and they only added to the display of internal wounds, but the nickname almost seemed...affectionate?

He coughed before turning his head to the side. "I have a favor to ask of you," Roderich started. He glanced at Gilbert out of the corner of his eye. "Whoever killed my father is seeking something and that something could involve the taking of my life as well. I would like to invest in your services as a bodyguard of sorts."

Gilbert smirked. "Zat means I get to follow you everyvhere, _ja_?" he asked to confirm. The prince nodded. "Kesesese~ Zen I'm in."

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_mon petite - _my little

__Monsieur -__ Mister

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

I'm fairly proud of this chapter. I feel like I've brought some characters up from the background and given them more important roles and then pushed some back. Hopefully, Elizabeta will show up again soon along with Matthew and Alfred. I haven't given the twins much love at all.

I have officially given Gilbert a reason to stalk Roderich. Gott help him. Also, I've added a new nickname to the set. Most of the time I either see people use "Priss" or "little/young master". I personally like the both, but for some reason, little master sounds more affectionate to me so that one may start popping up more often along with Roddy, which is about as close to his full name as Gilbert ever gets. Also, I've put in a scandalous love affair! *gasps* Maria is a cougar...

Anyway! I digress (Majorly. I'm sure you don't like to hear my random rants. They humor me anyway.). As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Stay tuned for the next installment.


	10. Chapter 10

A fabulous breakfast of eggs and sausage was set on two plates in front of Maria and Elizabeta. The queen frowned before ordering two – one more plate to be brought in. Sorrow engulfed her then at the absence of her husband. She picked at her scrambled eggs, forcing them around her plate without actually eating them or the greasy sausage.

Trying to shatter the obmutescent, Elizabeta asked, "Where is Roderich?" He was again absent from breakfast and while it seemed common practice for him to be late, it did not seem to fit in with his usual image. Her lush lips pulled into a frown.

Overhearing, Françoise snickered faintly as she poured them each a glass of water. She knew the prince's location, but she would not be yielding that information any time soon. Maria leered at her, eyes narrow slits. The French woman shrunk away after setting the pitcher in the center of the table for them. She hurried off to return to her element.

"Probably lost," the older woman finally answered as she peered at Elizabeta. Fork tucked in between her middle and index finger, she ghosted it above her meal, brushing the notion aside. "Or avoiding his cousins' arrival."

The princess furled her brows. "Cousins?" She had never heard about any living relatives aside from the queen and the king when she had asked Roderich. When she had inquired, she had ended up the one telling him about her second cousin, Felik, from Polska.

"Yes, Vash and Lilli Zwingli. Lilli is the cutest young girl I have ever seen and she and Roderich get along famously, but after hearing about how Roderich would be inheriting the throne when they were young, it created a... rift between him and Vash," Maria explained.

After an astute nod from Elizabeta, they resumed their eating. Maria retreated to memories of her husband, turning him into a mental ghost. A squire broke her from this as he barged in to share the new of Gilbert's release on Roderich's order. He failed to mention that there had been evidence that proved his innocence. The queen clenched her fist, allowing it to bite crescents into her palm as heat boiled in her veins. She would need to have a word with her son.

* * *

><p>"<em>Monsieur<em> Edelstein, your bride is looking for you upstairs~" Françoise called. She smiled warmly as she waltzed over to the table before sitting down at the table that seated the hired help and their guests. More than enough food was always made so this was how they often spent their time during meals.

Glancing at the person next to her, the chef set a hand on the blonde's thigh. With the other hand, she pulled a napkin off the table. "You missed some, mon amour." Françoise dabbed at vibrantly red cheeks.

Matthew swallowed, coughing after. "Th-thank you," he stammered. His violets darted to his brother who sat on the other side of him as he asked for help in anyway the older twin was willing to offer it.

However, Alfred appeared to be preoccupied, playing a game that involved seeing how flustered he could make Arthur. It was their usual bickering, but the colonist clearly had the upper hand over the scarlet faced Brit.

Roderich gave a sigh. He did not need to go see Elizabeta, or rather, he did not wish to confront his mother. Gilbert sat between him and Isabel. He was busy cooing at Gilbird while feeding him bits of sausage that he had cut up from what was left of his breakfast. Even though they had basically been starved in prison, Gilbert had fussed over eating the eggs, claiming that he would not eat them because that would mean betraying Gilbird.

Isabel glanced around the table at the eight seats that were always at the table. They were all filled, which was normal, but she could not shake off the fact that they were missing something. She set her chin to her palm as she propped up her elbow on the table. The elbow pushed her empty plate aside. Her bottom lip jutted out in a sort of pout.

Françoise pulled away from Matthew to stare at her friend. A sigh came from the boy she had just been antagonizing. She frowned. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Did Lovi wake you up this morning, Roderich?" Isabel asked, ignoring Françoise's question.

The prince shook his head. He had woken up on his own before immediately heading downstairs. Now that he thought about it, he had not seen his servant much recently, but he had been rather busy. Perhaps they had missed each other somehow.

* * *

><p>Gears grinned outside of the carriage as pistons pumped up and down, allowing the mechanical and soulless creatures pulling them along to function and move forward. They still required a driver, but instead of reins, he was able to pilot them with simple commands, one syllable words. Not only could he drive, but he was also a skilled mechanic.<p>

The blonde reached back to slid open a hatch that allowed him to peer in on his passenger. It was a young blonde girl with a silk pink ribbon in her hair. She was slumped to the side, likely asleep. Satisfied with what his sage eyes had surveyed, he slid the hatch shut before glancing up at the oncoming view of the castle.

"Halt!" he commanded. The horses, or rather machines, slow to a stop in front of the gates. He climbed from his perch to enter the carriage itself. "Lilli," he started, voice somehow managing to be soft while still maintaining a certain sternness. "Wake up."

Lilli stirred, lifting her head up. She rubbed one of her pale green eyes. The billowing sleeve of her rosy dressed fell further down her slim arms. "Bruder?" she questioned, really asking what he needed.

"We're there," her brother explained. He stepped out of the carriage before offering to help her down. She was almost weightless as he picked her up underneath her arms, setting her down gently afterward. Lilli blushed, feeling a great deal like a child when he had done that.

Vash pulled his jacket off of his seat, handing it awkwardly over to Lilli. "Here," he started. "Wait for me inside. You shouldn't be out here alone." He always did worry about her. She was so impressionable at her young age and serenity was how she was naturally perceived.

She took the jacket, slipping it over her shoulders with a nod of her head and a thank you. Lilli started toward the castle itself then while he climbed back up to order the horses off to park the carriage.

* * *

><p>Her finger nails clicked against the arm of her throne like an impatient clock. She leered at the double doors before her at the end of the rug as if they had done her some great injustice, but no, it had been her own kin taking the side of a killer and then freeing said guilty man.<p>

Maria found her focus broken as Lenhard strolled into the throne room with a batch of parchment in his hand. He held it up as he approached her before he leaned down to hand it to her. "I thought that you might find this to be important, milady."

She sighed. "If it's more of your poetry..."

He chuckled before shaking his head. "No, it isn't that, but if you would like I can compose some for you later," he offered. Lenhard quickly grew serious though. "They're eyewitness accounts baring testament to Gilbert Beilschmidt's innocence. Your son is quite the determined detective."

She furled her brows before glancing down. Her eyes skimmed the papers for keywords as she pulled each one back until she had made it to the bottom. As she gave them a gander, the wooden doors were pulled open.

"I bet you flail like Arthur," Gilbert teased with a snicker.

Roderich frowned. "I won't be sharing my drinking habits with the likes of you," he replied, smothering the next reply as he bowed to his mother. "You wanted to see m-" the prince started before recalling that she had asked for both of them. "Us."

Maria paused to gape at them both before she gave a shaky nod. "I did. I wanted to... apologize for wrongfully accusing you Gilbert and for not seeing that you were right Roderich."

Gilbert grinned smugly, puffing his chest out proudly. This made it official that he was a free man once again. He repeated what she had told them to Roderich and the musician rolled his eyes.

"Is there... anyway I can accommodate you?" the queen asked.

The albino paused to think. He knitted his brows together as the many awesome decisions he could make crossed his mind. "Can I get back to you on zat?" he asked.

Maria mirrored his previous action before nodding slowly. "Of course..."

* * *

><p>Elizabeta giggled. It was a rich and full sound that she did her best to cover up with a hand. When she was done with her small fit, she slipped into a pleasant smile. Her mouth opened as she posed to speak, but her attention turned from the person she had been speaking with to the door. "Roderich," she greeted brightly. "How did the meeting with you mother go?" she inquired.<p>

"Fine," Roderich answered as he entered. Gilbert tailed behind him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, quick to shift moods. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the gallows?"

Gilbert grinned impishly. "No can do, princess. Didn't you hear? I vas released." He patted Roderich on the back, startling the prince who nearly jolted out of his skin. A glare passed out of the corner of Roderich's eye then, but Gilbert could only laugh. "Thanks to Roderich," he added for good measure.

Elizabeta frowned before lifting her head up as if her high nose would push him underneath her and back into his place. "Would you like brownie points? If it weren't for Roderich, you would be dead," she growled, not sparing him in her bluntness.

"Actually, I vould." The albino seated himself next to her. "They taste like awesome and chocolate," he teased with a snicker.

Roderich sighed before moving to occupy the seat next to Gilbert. He froze though the moment he saw who else had been with Elizabeta at the table. His violets regarded the blonde coolly. Vash bore at him in the same regard. Lilli smiled softly from next to Vash. "_Hallo,_ Roderich. _Wie geht's?_" she asked.

The prince softened as he shifted his glance to her. "I'm well," he answered. He paused to glare at Vash for a second longer before sitting down next to Gilbert.

"Roderich, you never did mention your cousin. He's quite charming." Elizabeta beamed as she bowed her head some in acknowledgment.

A brow quirked before Roderich gave a small nod. "I'm sure he was," he seethed.

"Now, Vash, I don't think you got to finish your story. What were you talking about?" she urged, no longer seeking to irritate anyone as she had a genuine curiosity.

Both the knight and the prince easily tuned them out. Roderich choose to read the book titles behind Elizabeta's head while Gilbert stared blankly on, watching lips pronounce words while they lacked any real sound. The latter propped his chin up then as that grew boring. He swung his one foot back and forth, tapping Roderich's own ankle every so often unintentionally due to the angle he had placed himself in. Roderich frowned before scraping his boot across the ground, the noise audible. Gilbert perked up for a moment before smirking. He started up again, this time intentionally tapping his toe against an ankle at odd intervals.

"Enough!" Roderich finally snapped without having to actually raise his voice. Three heads that weren't already on him turned to see what had been the matter. He flushed before inching down some in his seat.

"I didn't think Lilli's dance lessons were that boring," Vash muttered.

"I-" the brunette started to defend himself before realizing that the damage had already been done. Gilbert burst into laughter, failing to contain it in any longer. Ignoring the outburst, Roderich decided his question. "May I ask why you are here Vash?"

Vash grimaced. "He was my uncle," he explained.

The world paused for a moment as the thought finally dawned on Roderich that his father had yet to have a proper burial. He had been too worried on clearing Gilbert's name to think too much on that. Although, he may have heard his mother mention it once or twice, he had been tuning her out more and more recently to block her menacing tones from his ears. The prince frowned. Even if they buried him, Joseph would never rest in peace until the real killer was found.

* * *

><p>"Vhere am I supposed to sleep?" Gilbert whined as he followed Roderich down his wing, something that the prince had been able to find without assistance for once. Then again, he had not touched his piano at all that day. While Gilbert had started and tried to prove a theory when he was younger that music had eaten the prince's brain, he had never thought his proof would come to him in a black and white photograph that burned itself in his memory.<p>

Roderich sighed. "You're supposed to be alert," he muttered, basically telling Gilbert that he should never have looked forward to having his own bed.

"Ja, but how am I supposed to vatch you if I'm not even in ze same room as you, little master?" the guard asked.

There was a legitimate point there. If Gilbert was too far down the wing, than he would never be able to react in time if a threat were to come in the middle of the night. "You may abide outside of my chambers," the prince bargained.

Gilbert shook his head. "_Nein_, by ze time I open ze door, you could be dead," he pressed. His reflexes were better than that, but that was not the point of his side of the argument.

"Then were do you propose you sleep this evening?"

"_Dein Bett~_"

Violets widened before their owner recovered. A trace of pink fell onto his cheeks. "_Nein_," Roderich growled.

Shrugging, the knight did not seem to bothered about it. It made the prince pause though in confusion as he grew curious as to why Gilbert was not pressing the issue. The request had caught him off guard at first, but it seemed like something he wanted. Deciding not to press the issue, Roderich entered his room before closing the door behind him.

Gilbert plopped down in front of the door. He crossed his arms and tilted his head back against the door. The albino waited for a rather long time before turning the knob and sneaking inside. With the stealth of another world's warrior, he settled onto the bed, pausing as the weight caused it to shift. Roderich shuffled in his sleep, grumbling something as he rolled over, back facing Gilbert. A small snicker came that almost seemed to cause another stir. Gilbert froze before finally slipping underneath the covers.

"Gilbert," Roderich scorned. "Kindly refrain from putting an arm around me."

The albino pulled the arm back before he caught an absence of words in the command. "You don't mind if I stay here?" he asked.

Roderich never gave him a proper answer, but Gilbert was in no mood to argue otherwise. He sprawled himself out as best he could without bothering the person he was sharing the bed with. His crimsons glanced at Gilbird who had landed on the end table next to Roderich's glasses. The bird stared at them before picking them up in his beak by the nose piece before flapping off. Gilbert snickered, earning himself a rough elbow to the side before he muffled the sound against an extra pillow, slipping off into sleep a short time later.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Hallo - _Hello

_Wie geht's? -_ How are you?

_Dein Bett - _Your Bed

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

I apologize for how long it took for me to get this up. I've been busy lately with school and the holiday. It made it really hard for me to find the proper muse. I hope that didn't reflect in my writing. This was another one of those filler chapters, but I tried to add the usual comedy that I have. Really, I only wanted to give Vash and Lilli their own chapters as they will likely appear later on.

Matthew and Alfred had more appearance than they have recently. It sometimes hard to fit them in due to the roles they have. Although, it was rather fun to mess with Matthew via Fem!France. He's just so easy to make blush and that's one of her many talents. (Insert stereotypical French laugh here.) Gilbert also had his chance to mess with Roderich, which is always a happy day for him. I hope it doesn't seem like I'm moving them along too fast, but I felt that the bed scene had to be done because honestly, Gilbert's the type of watch dog that likes to sleep at the foot of your bed and not outside your door.

Thank you for being patient with me. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. The next chapter should be out soon.


	11. Chapter 11

His slender fingers tugged at the two separate edges of his ebony jacket as he started to fasten the polished silver buttons. A soft lavender jabot seeped out at the top. After pocketing his chain watch, he plucked his thinly framed glasses that he had struggled to find all morning off the night stand. His father's funeral was a sobering thought after having to chase a damned canary around for the spectacles. It even managed to overshadow the obnoxious laughter in the background.

Gilbert frowned as he fiddled with the jabot that had been graciously lent to him by his charge. He huffed, refusing to let a sissy necktie beat him. Roderich inwardly sighed before waltzing over to the albino. He fought for possession over the cloth. Their argument was mostly muted aside from the growls and final huff of defeat that Gilbert sounded. Smoothly, it was tied and adjusted. Roderich stepped back to admire his work before his lips jutted to the side. Gilbert had been tailored perfectly in every aspect except for that messy snowy mop.

Swiping his hand through the surprisingly soft locks, Roderich started to straighten up the knight's hair. A strong grip clamped onto his wrists, forcing his hands down between the two of them. "Vhat are you doing?" Gilbert asked, curiously alarmed.

"Straightening up the chaos that you call hair. Now release me. I'm almost finished," Roderich explained.

"I already look awesome," Gilbert predictably argued. Roderich held his scarlet gaze for what seemed like ages. Soon, the iron grip grew lax.

When he pulled away of his own free will, Roderich noted a stronger family resemblance between Gilbert and Ludwig. While being the shorter of the two brothers, Gilbert possessed the same broad shoulders and the same muscular structure that was made evident as he trundled his shoulders with a loud cracking. Hair slicked back, it seemed as if he were simply an albino version of Ludwig, albeit, his eyes held a mischievous fire while Ludwig's often showed the steel that he worked with.

Roderich combed his hands through again. Gilbert's eye lids fell to half mast for a moment. He would have been lying if he never admitted to enjoying the feeling. Regaining himself though, he had to wonder what was wrong. "_Was?_"

"You... were beginning to look too much like your brother," Roderich awkwardly explained, letting his arms fall to his sides again.

Gilbert laughed as he finished returning his hair to its usual order, or rather, disorder. "Beilschmidts do have the bodies of gods ya know."

Roderich let an amused breath pass through his nostrils. "Gods of war, perhaps," he jested.

Gilbert took the compliment regardless of its true nature. He lifted his arm up to press his lips again a bicep before snickering. The prince rolled his eyes at the display. Opening the door, he strolled outside to meet his mother for the procession.

* * *

><p>They had lain the king on a wagon. One horse pulled it along. Joseph rested with his eyes closed and a less grim scowl than usual. He was garbed in the colors of his kingdom. A deep royal purple robe had been tucked underneath and around him like a blanket for his eternal sleep.<p>

Two carriages followed the corpse and wagon. Maria and Roderich resided in the first. Neither of them paid the other much mind that morning. Roderich never had to glance at his mother to know that she wept while praying for her husband's soul. It was ironic considering how very little she talked with the Lord for at least the past twenty-two years, the duration of time that Roderich had been alive.

Proceeding their carriage was the one of evil mechanical horses that the inventor had been questioning Vash about for an hour. Despite the reason, he had been happy to leave. Lilli accompanied him along with Elizabeta who was not yet family. Gilbert sat across from the three of them, the only outsider. However, most of them took their own comfort from the star pupil's presence.

Their ride through the country side was lengthy as the tombs of the past kings were out of the way from civilization in an attempt to keep away grave robbers. The carriages halted at the distance hills that housed all the prior kings.

Roderich exited first, grasping Joseph's widow's trembling hand in his own. He glanced at her raven veil. Maria bit hard into her lip to suppress sobs that managed to still rack her body.

Vash and Lilli followed; the former assisting the latter out after ordering their carriage to a standstill. Gilbert begrudgingly offered to help Elizabeta out, but she withdrew her hand from his reach before stomping off to file behind the deceased royalty. The knight grumbled about how his doing something nice had ended up blowing up in his face as he trailed after.

It was a pleasant autumn afternoon when they buried Joseph. The leaves had recently painted themselves in shades of red, orange, and gold. A breeze blew against the strands of grass, pushing them back and forth as they waved goodbye to the fallen leader. Fall, Joseph had once told his son, was his favorite time of year, but he was robbed of the chance to see the leaves change just as he was robbed of his throne and life. He would never see any of it again, it or his son assuming the throne after him.

A Christian priest had waited for them at the tomb to speak on behalf of God. He spoke of fire and brimstone, eternal life in heaven or hell, and the great deeds of the king. His voice projected poorly over the wind and Maria's sobs. The widow clasped tightly on her son's arm for support, face trailing tears and snot against his shoulder. Elizabeta curled her hand around his other arm for comfort, but he showed no grief. The others stared on as the man spoke before watching as the corpse was lowered into the tomb, signaling the end of the Edelstein line on the throne.

Roderich offered his mother a handkerchief from his pocket. She snatched it up before dabbing at her eyes as more tears flowed over. The priest gave her his condolences, unable to offer much advice on her grief aside from telling them to say whatever they needed to so that Joseph could properly rest. He claimed that the Lord would handle it from there before he rode off on a tamed stallion.

"I'm sorry, Joseph. It's my fault..." Maria paused to sob. "I shouldn't have, but I did... It's all my fault." The prince soothed her awkwardly, a hand patting and rubbing her back. "I'm sorry... to you too, Roderich..."

"_Bitte Mutter, geh in die Pferdekutsche._"

Maria nodded before gathering her skirts to flee the grave.

Sure that he was alone now as the others had already retreated to the carriages to leave them alone, Roderich started to speak to the closed doors. "Father, you have left me with a kingdom and no idea how to go about ruling it. Mother remains inconsolable and I fear for her life as well as my own. I cannot help feeling that the people have lost their greatest ruler, but I also know that I have lost my own hero and role model. It is why I ask you to give me some sort of sign on how I can rule when I lack the will to. It isn't one of my "frivolous sonnets"." He said the phrase despite the fact that sonnets were poetry and not related to music. "I thought you told me you were going to live forever and deny me the crown if I continued to dwell on such nonsense, but I suppose that is the only thing you could not do..."

Gilbert peaked his head out of his carriage. "Roddy... you coming?" he asked, no mirth in the expression as a mysterious empathy replaced it.

"Yes, one moment." Roderich stared at the tomb, allowing the memory of all of this to sink in his mind, ending with the locked wooden doors. He started for the carriage then.

The afternoon commenced in eerie silence. Gilbert left Roderich alone to his piano. However, the musician could only set his fingers on the tops of the keys, touching them without producing any sound.

All of the staff were consumed in the forlorn atmosphere. Françoise spared Matthew from her teasing; Isabel did not play music for her crops. No arguments started between Arthur and Alfred. Absolutely none of them approached the monarchs. Maria had sealed herself away in her wing while Roderich stared on for hour before playing again once dinner had ended. He had dined alone with Elizabeta.

Later that evening, Gilbert returned to the castle after a night of drinking. Another irregularity, he had returned sober. He started a search for Roderich, not wanting to think the worst considering it was common practice for him to lose himself in his own home. When he found him, he saw Roderich had passed out on his bed, never having changed out of his mourning colors beforehand. After a rather long internal debate, Gilbert pulled the covers out from under him before joining him like a "good guard dog".

The whole day had been a trigger for flashbacks. Gilbert could not help thinking back on when he had lost his uncle, who really had been his father since his biological one had died in battle. He remembered falling asleep on the night of the funeral, clutching his younger brother in his arms as he shed silent tears. Ludwig had been gracious enough to return the embrace.

Now, he was well aware of how different his and Roderich's situations were, but he decided that regardless, the prince would need comfort, something that he had been hesitant to offer earlier.

Hands curled into the fabric of his shirt and Gilbert wrapped a soothing arm around their owner. He never spoke a word of it after as Ludwig had done the same for him, but if it slipped, he certainly would not be sorry about it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fratello?<em>" an unused voice cracked. The owner fumbled around in the dark before wrapping hands callused from years of work around the bars of her cell. Amber eyes beaded with tears of fear. "_Fratello?_" Margherita cried, slumping onto her already bruised knees.

Two hands peeked through the dark where she knew a cell existed on the other side. She saw it clearly every time the door was opened during the few times that they had been fed. It gave her hopeful glimpses of her brother and her freedom. Seeing a small sign that he was there now that her eyes had adjusted since the last opening of the door, she had brightened before repeating the Italian word again. "Will-a we make it out of here?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Lovino growled, as bitter as always, more so now that he was imprisoned. "I'm sure that tomato bitch or that potato bastard will notice one of us is gone."

His sister nodded her agreement. She leaned back, sitting down on her ruined skirts. Absently, she traced her finger in the dirt. Even though she lacked the proper paint, Margherita's art skills were fantastic enough to make one wonder why she was hired help and not famous. "Lovi, do you ever wish that _Madre_ wouldn't have left us here?" she asked. The maid had always been happy with how she lived.

The older brother snorted. "If it weren't for her, we wouldn't be in this mess right now," Lovino growled.

Margherita left it at that, laying down on her stomach as she continued to doodle in the dirt. She really hoped that her brother was right.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Was? - _What?

__Bitte Mutter, geh in die Pferdekutsche._ - _Please mother, go to the (horse-drawn) carriage.

__Fratello? - __Brother?

___Madre_ - __Mother

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I tried to make sure this one got up in a more timely manner than last time. I'm starting to get close to the end of this series, which both upsets me and makes me proud. I really like how this has turned out so far and this will be my first finished multichapter.

I had a comedic part between Roderich and Gilbert planned for this chapter, but it didn't really fit with the mood, so instead, I've revealed where Lovino and Margherita have been for the past two chapters. I've hinted some at their past too, but not much. I'm the type of person who really likes character backgrounds so it sort of kills me to not be able to reveal to you why everyone is here even though none of them are legitimately from Österreich except for Gilbert, Roderich, and their families.

I hope you enjoyed this newest installment and be on the look-out for the next. Also, I will be putting a poll up on my profile soon for all of you to vote on what I should do after I'm done with this since I plan on doing a spin-off for every pairing because I love them so. I can't guarantee how long each one will be, but I will be making them. There "mayhaps" be a sequel in my head too along with a few other fanfics that aren't as relevant to this story. I will write whatever the people want to see first though.


	12. Chapter 12

A symphony of clashing metal filled the air as sword met sword and buckler. While one fighter proceeded without breaking a sweat, the other panted. The latter had begun to falter more often in his defenses, another sign of his fatigue. After taking a blow to the face, during which his glasses fell off his face, Roderich asked for a small break. His new teacher laughed, nevertheless agreeing.

"Not bad, _Prinzessin_, but novhere near as awesome as me," Gilbert teased, disguising a compliment. He had thought Roderich would have fared worse, but he matched pace and movement well. However, the prince rarely attacked, favoring defense.

Sitting down none too gracefully, Roderich retrieved his spectacles before setting them back on his nose. "Danke," he replied, content that he had managed to last this long.

"Buuut," Gilbert started. "You didn't use your whole body. Your sword is one handed."

"And?" Roderich asked.

"Use your fists, feet, anyzing zat can give you an advantage," the knight explained. "Now, get up."

Violets widened. While Roderich had regained his breath, he was hardly ready to spar again. He bit back his protests as Gilbert gripped his free hand and pulled him back up to his feet. The albino parted from him then, walking across the room. He stood there, tensed as he waited for Roderich to strike first.

The prince paused to digest the knowledge he had been presented. Basically, Gilbert was telling him to do whatever it took to land a hit. He nodded, alerting Gilbert that he was ready. Roderich started forward, weaving a cut across. It was dexterously deflected, his opponent's blade running against his own before they broke.

Then it began, a rapid exchange of blows. Again, Roderich started to retreat, not aggressive enough to try to best Gilbert. The knight gave him several openings yet he used them a slim handful of times.

A foot hooked around his own took Roderich down in an instant. Instinct made him reach out to try and balance himself, but the attempt was made in vain. Air rushed from his lungs on impact. He winced at the fall from feet to ground. A weight fell on top of him a short second after he touched down. He squirmed, gasping for oxygen as he stared up at smirking crimsons.

"I zought I told you to play nasty, little master. Afraid to get your hands dirty?" Gilbert asked, breath in Roderich's ear until he propped himself up.

Roderich shivered before jerking his head to the side. He started at one of the hands on either side of him. Red rushed to his cheeks as he thought back to the husky words and what else they could imply. "Get off me at once." The phrase could barely be considered a command as it lacked force, holding exasperation instead.

Gilbert snickered and shook his head. "_Nein._ You're comfy." He relaxed his arms, resting more on his prince.

"Gilbert," Roderich chided.

Lips gently pressed against his own. He gasped against them and their owner smirked. His halted breath evaporated as he pressed back, eyes sliding closed. As his arms wrapped around the figure above him, fingers curled in fabric, the prince found himself tasting laughter. His own taste was sweet like his favorite cakes and strudels. Gilbert took in a deep shaky inhale through his nose as he pulled back.

Someone in the doorway clear their throat. They both tried to see the person, Gilbert turning his head around while Roderich tilted his to the side. Vash crossed his arms as he quirked a brow. Heat returned to the prince's face as he stared up into nothing, wishing that he could vanish into thin air.

"I came to tell you two that Beilschmidt is to report to Lenhard and that Elizabeta was looking for you. Should I say you were busy?" A tinge of pink fell on the blonde's cheeks at the improper situation. Religious standards portrayed it as a sin to be immediately purged, but that made it no less embarrassing to stumble in on.

Gilbert frowned, bottom lip seeping out in pout. He stared at Roderich to see if he should disregard Vash's existence or not. Roderich frantically pushed at his chest as if trying to escape a fire. "I demand that you get off me."

The knight pushed up. He offered Roderich a hand that was promptly denied. As Roderich dusted himself off, Gilbert winked. "You know you loved it, Roddy. I'm an awesome kisser. Kesesese~"

Roderih pushed up his glasses. "Do you lack shame?"

There was a pause as if that idea required pondering. "_Ja. Ja,_ I do." Gilbert snickered loudly.

* * *

><p>"Gilbert!" Isabel called. She waved frantically before barreling toward him. "Youhavetohelpme!" Her words blended into one giant jumble.<p>

"What?" Gilbert asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

"You have to help me," she begged, tugging at his sleeve. "I can't find Lovino or little Daisy anywhere."

Gilbert frowned. "I'm sure zey're around. Have you checked everyvhere?"

"_Si, si!_ Their quarters, the kitchen, the garden, and even Ludwig's shop... I thought that maybe you could check around."

With a grin, Gilbert nodded. "You got it,_ Liebling._"

* * *

><p>Lenhard assigned the albino a night of guard duty in the dungeons. Gilbert squeezed in a few hours of sleep after telling his charge that awesome would be on break for him for the evening. He explained the situation of course, but not until after thoroughly irritating Roderich.<p>

When he made it to the presumed bottom floor of the castle, Gilbert discovered it was feeding time for the criminals. The other knight on duty shoved two plates of food at him before telling him to go down another floor. Very few people knew about the floor below the dungeon as it was rarely used anymore. It had originally been for the more hostile criminals and there were also several underground passage ways for the servants that were no long in use.

"Vhat for?" Gilbert inquired.

"Boss has two prisoners down there. Says we're too full up here," the other knight explained. "It just some servants who were out of line though. Don't worry."

Hearing the mention of two servants, something clicked in Gilbert's mind. He figured that he would no longer have a reason to search for Lovino and Daisy as he had a hunch that those two prisoners were them.

Traveling below, he opened an old wooden door. It creaked to announce his arrival. Light poured inside the small room lined with cells. He spotted the two inhabitants that he had been searching for.

Margherita gazed up from her drawing, shielding her eyes from the bright light. It stung her recently nocturnal vision. Squinting, she saw Gilbert. "Gilly!" she greeted excitedly. "You came to save us! Lovi, look!"

Lovino stirred from his slumber. He sat up, taking his back from off the stone wall before rubbing an eye. "What?"

"Gilly's here to save us!" Margherita motioned toward the knight.

Gilbert frowned then and shook his head. He presented Lovino with his tray and then Margherita, taking advantage of the small amount of space between the bars and the ground. "Actually, not yet, kiddo, but I'll have you out soon," he promised.

* * *

><p>Despite how important it was to alert Isabel and the other key to his plan about the current situation with Lovino and Margherita, Gilbert was far too tired to reveal anything that morning. Fortunately though, he would be on duty again tonight so as long as the two people who would be involved with him found out at some point that day, things should run smoothly.<p>

Stretching himself on thin amounts of sleep for the sake of his friends, Gilbert departed from sleep in the afternoon to hurry to the kitchen for lunch. As he expected, everyone had sat down to eat at that point. His lovely French friend had been kind enough to save him a plate, but he had more awesome errands to run. "Bella!" he greeted.

"_Hola_, Gilly," Isabel answered with a small frown. She was picking at a small salad, not in the mood to eat much else.

"I know vhere Lovino and Margherita are," Gilbert revealed, whispering the words in her ear.

Emerald eyes lit up and Isabel bolted to a stand. "Where, Gilly?" she asked, sounding utterly hopeful. There was a small glimmer in her eye though that suggest whoever was responsible would be looking forward for a world of pain when she found them.

Gilbert shook his head. "Not here," he told her, not wanting the information to somehow leek. He trusted Françoise, but he was leery about alerting anyone else who was an undetermined friend at this point in time. "Do you know vhere Roddy's music room is?"

Isabel nodded. "_Si._"

"Meet me zere in an hour," he told her, receiving another nod.

Once he knew that she would be meeting with him later, he bound out of the castle to go to his brother's shop. The blacksmith was there, laboring at his anvil as was usual. "Luddy!" Gilbert called.

Ludwig usually would have ignored Gilbert unless the albino was annoyingly persistent, but his tone made him look up and stop what he was doing. "_Was?_"

"I need your help."

Setting down his hammer, the blonde sighed. "Vat is it zis time?"

"Did you hear about how Margherita and Lovino are missing?" A nod. "Vell, I know vhere zey are. Zere locked up in ze overflow dungeon. I don't know vhere ze key is so I vas thinking..."

"You vant me to break zem out of zere using ze skills of my trade_, ja?_" Ludwig asked, following his brother's line of thinking.

Gilbert nodded. "_Ja,_ if you're up for it. I'm going to have Bella check out ze servant entrance. She'll lead you down zere and zen you can spring zem. I'll keep whoever is on guard vith me busy."

"Vhen do ve begin?"

"Dawn."

* * *

><p>Isabel lead the way through the old servant passages ways by candlelight. She glanced back at Ludwig every so often to make sure that she had not lost him. The passages ways veered in nearly every direction for the convenience of quick travel. Even through the closest entrance though, the underground dungeon that they were looking for was a lengthy distance away. They had taken a further one though on the off case that they were under some kind of suspicion.<p>

Lovino stayed awake that evening after Gilbert told them of his plan while he gave them dinner. His sister had fallen asleep a few hours ago even though he specifically told her to stay awake. Arms crossed, he eyed the other door that he had yet to see open during his time there. A light started to peek through the bars, meaning that it was time to wake up Margherita.

"Hey!" he hissed at her, forgetting that she could sleep through cannon fire. He huffed before reaching for a stray pebble to throw at her. "Wake up," Lovino hissed. The pebble hit her forehead, but she did not stir. He searched for a few more, making them rain on her as his voice progressively grew louder.

"_Mi tomate_, you shouldn't talk so loud," Isabel scolded. Ludwig strolled in behind her, having let her go in first after he had picked the lock since she had the light. She set it down by the other cell before she leaned against the bars. "Margherita," she called softly. "Wake up."

The brunette lifted her head sluggishly as if it had suddenly become to heavy for the rest of her body. Her amber eyes fluttered open as she stared out at Isabel. Even though it was delayed, her excitement existed. "Isabel! Ludwig!" she rose to her feet, much too fast for someone who had woken up only a second ago. Margherita held a hand on her head to steady herself before she met her Spanish friend at the bars.

Isabel smiled at her before picking up the candle again, shifting their silhouettes in the dim light. "Where do you need the light?" she asked Ludwig.

"The hinges," Ludwig told her.

She complied, lifting the light as best she could so that he could spot the bolts that he was searching for. He tried to pry them out with his hands first. They seemed to have rusted there, making them near impossible to pull out on his own. Luckily, he had come prepared. The tongs he had gripped the bolt much more firmly than he could have, making it easier to force the bolt out before it clattered to the ground. He did the same with the lower one, loosening it before opening the door backwards at the lock. It did not swing as well, but the crude method worked. The whole process was then repeated as they worked on Lovino's cell.

As the second door swung open, they heard voices from above. Isabel hurried out the door, clasping Lovino's wrist to drag him along despite his protests. She managed to shush him with a threat that she would later feel terrible out. He was a coward though so it worked nonetheless.

Ludwig filed in behind them, boxing Margherita between him and her brother. He took the extra time to lock the door again, jogging after them before the light disappeared behind a corner.

They all made it to the surface again. Once there, it was deemed that they could be as loud as possible, something Isabel took advantage of as she hugged Lovino tight to her. She cooed to him in a mixture of Spanish and English, telling him how worried she had been, how happy she was to see him again, and how cute he was, the usual really as she said two thirds of those most of the time regardless to the time span being one week or one minute.

While Lovino fought to break free of the embrace, Margherita tugged at Ludwig's sleeve. "_Grazie_," she told him with a bright smile, the same kind that made his stomach somersault. Wrapping her arms around him in hug, the maid bounced up onto her tip toes to kiss his cheek. His skin heated under her touch and she giggled. "Ve~"

"_B-Bitte..._" he stuttered, brain failing to remind him to speak English to her. She did not seem to mind though as she was much too excited to be free again.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Gilbert ran into his Spanish friend on his way to wake up Roderich so that he could claim the bed for himself. She was beaming happily again, obviously a sign that last night had been a success. Seconds later, she told him as much before cupping his face in her hands to promptly give him a friendly peck on the lips. "<em>Gracias,<em> Gilly! _Gracias!_" Realizing her mistake though, she covered her mouth with a chuckle as she laughed.

"I've been popular zis veek, not zat you don't all have a reason to bask in my awesomeness," Gilbert told her.

"_Si,_ but I wouldn't want to steal you from the prince~" she corrected.

His mind snapped instantly over to the idea of bothering Roderich. He excused himself before hurrying up to the prince's wing. Not bothering to knock, Gilbert opened the door, prancing in with a grin. He paused through, watching as Roderich started to lift his shirt up over his head. "I can help you vith zat~" Gilbert teased.

Roderich spun around, red in the face. He growled at Gilbert, tossing his already discarded trousers at the albino. They hit Gilbert comically in the face as Roderich disappeared behind a divider and the fabric. The albino whined as he pried them off, hearing a small jingle as he did so. "Hey! You left your pocket vatch in here!" No wonder his forehead stung.

"Then you have gotten your just desserts," Roderich reasoned. He strolled out from being the divider, already dressed again. He dusted himself off then. "The bed is yours," he stated as he headed for the door.

Gilbert pitched the pocket watch bitterly back at him. Something had told the prince to turn and with good reason as he turned in the nick of time to catch the accessory. "_Danke,_" he replied smugly before leaving.

The knight slammed the door after him before flopping on the bed. He lacked all desire to remain mad though as he soon reminded himself that although Roderich had won this battle, he had yet to win the war.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Prinzessin - _Princess

__Danke - __Thank you

__Liebling - __Darling

___Hola - ___Hello

____Was? -____ What?

_____Mi tomate - _____My tomato

______B-Bitte... -______ Y-you're welcome

_______Gracias - _______Thank you

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Two chapters with in the same week! I don't know about the rest of you, but that really excites me. I always love it when I can do that, but it's been getting harder. *sigh*

If you remember the comedic part that I said I wanted to throw in, that was it at the end. It's tastefully terrible and for that I apologize. I don't know how many of you found it funny or how many of you just shook your head at it, but it's Gilbert and he has no shame, nor do any of the trio members. On a much more relevant note, I finally freed Lovino and Margherita. Ah, I really liked writing that part~ It probably had something to do with the blushing Ludwig and his "bad ass blacksmith skillz".

As always, I hope you enjoyed. I hope to start writing the next chapter soon. Expect about 3 to 4 more chapters of this and maybe a epilogue or a Q&A. (Whatever you as the readers want. I write to please.) Also, if you have noted voted yet, the poll is still up. I will keep it up until the very end of this story so don't fret.


	13. Chapter 13

A chin in the palm of a propped up elbow on one of the rests of the queen's throne gave the illusion of boredom while glazed azure eyes told one that she was not present anywhere but in the world her mind had created for her to use to escape the world. The stress put on her by her husband's death had dyed what little color that had remained in her hair grey. It appeared as if she would soon follow her husband to the afterlife. If that were the case, one could be sure that she would pray for the chance to confess her infidelity.

Lost in her muses, Maria never noticed the silvery blonde gentleman caller seat himself on the larger throne next to her, reserved for the king. It took several callings of her name at various volumes for her to finally turn to look at him. She sighed. "Lenhard, you shouldn't-"

He held a hand up to silence her as he clicked his tongue, shaking his head in the same instance. "Now, now, hear me out, Maria. Read this." Lenhard handed her a slip of paper with his own hurried scrawl on it. Reluctantly, she took it. Her eyes ran back and forth across the lines as she read it.

_"My sword was yours to command._  
><em>T'was you who had this knight<em>  
><em>Break forth and come to stand<em>  
><em>Against trails and death to fight<em>  
><em>Yet not only was I called as hero<em>  
><em>More lays in this tale<em>  
><em>Known by one of zero<em>  
><em>Silent words do sail.<em>  
><em>To take what's mine<em>  
><em>And also yours<em>  
><em>As it is a treasure fine<em>  
><em>Similar to those of ores.<em>  
><em>What I request from thee<em>  
><em>Please, marry me?"<em>

A shaky exhale came from Maria before she bit her lip as she held Lenhard in regard. He smiled softly. "What do you say, mi'lady?"

Queen Edelstein stuttered, spouting out random sounds to non-existent words. Tears beaded in the corner of her eyes before she leaned across the arm of her own throne to embrace him. She nodded, face pressed against his chest. He rubbed a hand against her back as she soaked his shirt. "Yes, yes... I will marry you," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Tugging gently at her fuchsia skirt and her many underskirts, Lilli curtseyed to her older cousin. She bowed her head, pink ribbon bobbing as she stood back up. She smiled softly, closing her green eyes. "It was nice to see you again, Roderich," she told him. After a small wave, Vash led her into the carriage. Roderich declined his head in farewell.<p>

Once his sister was situated for the long ride home, Vash closed the carriage door. He walked to the driver's seat then. As he set his hands on the platform to prepare to jump up, Roderich spoke. "Thank you, Vash..."

Brows coming together, the blonde glanced back over his shoulder at the prince. He frowned. "For what?"

"Coming to the funeral. It... meant a great deal," Roderich explained stiffly.

Head jerking to face the carriage again, Vash mumbled, "It wasn't for you." He leaped up, plopping down in his seat.

"I know... Ride safely." Roderich bowed his head.

"Rule well..." his cousin replied. Attention returning to his horses, Vash gave them the command to advance forward.

The mechanical creatures whined as their gears began to grind. They started off at a trot, their pistons rising and falling at a moderate pace before gaining speed. Soon, the horses were galloping down the road, creating all sorts of racket as they raced away.

* * *

><p>Shuffling his sheet music, the prince started to put away one song so that he could pull up a new one. The papers were switched before he seated himself again at his piano. He paused, poising himself before he pressed down for the first note. Nimbly, his fingers traveled across the keys as they cast their own sort of spell. It lulled Roderich into his usual dream-like state and his eyes fell closed.<p>

Normally, no one would disturb him while he played. If there was something that needed his attention at the moment, the person would wait until the end of the song before knocking on the door so when there was a knock in the middle of the song, he jolted, fingers crashing against the keys to create a rather horrific sound. He winced before turning around to see what was so urgent that it needed his attention at that exact moment.

"Roderich," Maria started, hands folded as she stood in the doorway. "I apologize for interrupting you in the middle of your playing, but there's something I wanted to talk to you about..." She approached the bench then before sitting down next to him.

Shifting over to allow his mother more room, Roderich knitted his brows together. "What is it?" he asked, baffled. The queen rarely held any sort of counsel with him regardless to his current position.

Despite his gaze, his mother refused to talk with him vis-à-vis. She stared down at her hands, her fingers toying with the ring that rested on her left ring finger. Joseph had presented her with that one after they were married. "How would you feel if I married someone else?" Maria asked hesitantly.

"I would hope that you would not rush blindly into anything so soon, Mother," Roderich answered calmly. "But as long as you were happy..."

"Lenhard asked me to marry him," the queen blurted. "And I agreed."

The information processed gradually until Roderich finally decided to repeat her to make sure that he had understood her words. "Lenhard, the captain of the guard?"

Biting at her lip, Queen Edelstein nodded. "Yes, the captain of the guard. He asked to marry today and I said yes."

His mouth opened before closing. It was shocking news to say the least, but he felt as if his mother was indeed going against what he had advised her to do. Urgently entering a marriage did not seem to be in the monarch's best interest if she ever wanted to give herself time to heal. "I'm... happy for you," the prince uttered cautiously.

This seemed to be exactly what she wanted to hear as Maria smiled softly at her son. It had been the first in a long time, possibly years. All of his family had been known for straight faces. As rulers, they had to remain outwardly neutral in the presence of their subjects, but he had never seen many emotions fall on either of his parents' faces even in private.

Margherita paused at the door, waiting for the queen and prince to finish their conversation before she alerted them that lunch would be ready in a few moments. Overhearing what Maria told her son though, she bolted, unable to believe it. She had been waiting to eventually tell the prince and his knight the reasons around her and her brother's imprisonment, but she had not realized that it needed to be told so urgently. The way he had talked, their captor did not plan on making his move for some time.

Racing through the castle, she did not stop until she had found the albino. She stopped in front of him panting. "Gilly," she cried, sounding terrified.

Drowsy after having only woken up a short bit ago, the emotion in her voice did not register. "Huh?" Gilbert asked dimly. "Vhat is it, Daisy?"

The frantic Italian girl tugged on his sleeve. "You have to stop him. Ve, you have to make it to Roderich before he does." Her words were quick paced and her usual verbal tick slipped out only due to how fast she was talking.

Gilbert gave an exasperated sigh before clutching her shoulders to see if he could bring her to focus on the important details. "Who, Margherita? Who's going to hurt Roddy?" he asked calmly.

"Lenhard," she squealed, panting now out of distress. A trail of salt water started down her face. "He's the one who-a locked up me and my brother. Gilly, he's the one who killed the king. He wants the kingdom for himself," she sobbed.

In an instant, whatever was left of his usual egotistical and cockiness evaporated. His crimsons narrowed dangerously. He tightened his grip on her shoulders before ducking his head down to her level. "You have to tell me vhere he is now," he growled.

"Roderich was in his music room with the queen. I don't know where-a Lenhard is," Margherita reported.

His jaw clenched. If she had no idea where Lenhard was, he could have very well already beat him to the two monarchs. "Margherita, listen to me very carefully. I vant you to go back to Ludwig. Chances are if Lenhard is the one behind all of zis, ze rest of ze guard is in on it. I need somevone on my side und you need to get out of here. Tell ze ozers to find a place to hide until zis blows over." He was doing his best to calm her, but he already knew he had simplified it and made it sound simple. It was impossible for it all to simply "blow over".

Her fear made her freeze though even after he had let her go. "_Geh jezt!_" he shouted at her. Margherita squeaked at his tone before fleeing the scene to go contact everyone that she knew she could trust before she returned to Ludwig.

After Gilbert was sure that she would be taken care off, he made a mad dash to the music room on the floor below him. He tore down the stairs, feet echoing like a heard of elephants as he traveled around the spiral. He silently encouraged his feet to travel faster. When he was on the right floor, he drew his sword before charging for the door.

A hard kick made it fly open, but the room was utterly empty. His stomach plummeted at the sight of scattered music sheets and a small pool of blood. He bit at his lip before spinning around to head back into the hall again. Ready to start forward, he ran into Lenhard, who had apparently been waiting there the whole time.

"Looking for something, Gilbert?" he purred as he blocked the doorway.

Gilbert took a step back and audibly growled. "Vhere are zey?" he snarled, adjusting his stance in preparation for an attack that he knew would be coming. Lenhard did not seemed armed at all, but Gilbert dare not attack him. It would be foolish until he knew if he had any weapons on him at all. Besides, the blood had to have come from someone and there was not a single scratch on Lenhard, which meant he was likely the one who had delivered the blow.

"Safe," Lenhard assured him. He gestured with a hand for Gilbert to lower his sword. "There's no need to be so uncivilized. I don't plan on hurting you, Gilbert." He clicked his tongue. "No, no, no, not after you've been such a good pawn."

"Vhere is he?" Gilbert growled, never lowering his guard even as he lowered his blade.

Chuckling, Lenhard took a step toward Gilbert. "He? Changed your mind have you?" He circled around the knight, smirking. Gilbert turned to follow him in that circle. "You always did seem to have a soft spot for him," he mused.

He clutched Gilbert's chin, stroking a line down his jaw with a thumb. The knight recoiled, jerking his head out of the man's grip. Lenhard made a playful "tsk" sound again, clutching onto his jaw once again. "Don't worry, I will explain in due time, Gilbert. All in due time."

Before Gilbert had the time to defend himself, the world fell to black in an instant.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Geh jezt! - _Go now!

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

If any of you suspected Lenhard as the villain, I clap for you and give you an internet cookie. I'm not sure how obvious it may or may not have been that he was my true antagonist, but it happened. He went from spouting sonnets to what you see here. I will explain everything in the next chapter though and I mean pretty much everything. As I have said many times, this story is nearing a close, my dears.

I'm going to warn all of you know though that the story is pretty much writing itself now. I have a vague idea of what is going to happen, but almost the whole ending came in instant bursts that I typed down. I'm not sure if it's a good or a bad thing. I hope you're all enjoying the little twists and turns of drama that I've written.

Break officially started yesterday so I should have the next chapter up soon. If you haven't already, please, don't forget to put in your vote. The magical poll of awesomeness is on my profile. Also, for those of you who celebrate it, "Frohe Weihnachten!" or "Merry Christmas!". I wish all of you a happy holiday.


	14. Chapter 14

The first patters hit the cobblestones, spitting down from the sky. Margherita felt the drops hit the top of her head and this added more speed to her Olympic run from the castle to the blacksmith. Despite her efforts to hurry there before the storm, the sky soon tore open before a wave of rain descended from the heavens. It made the ground slick and more than once an already clumsy girl lost her footing. Drops from the sky mixed with the panicked trails of water running down her cheeks.

Her time was record, but instead of hurrying inside to where Ludwig was finishing the work of the day, she crashed to the ground. Margherita slid like a batter trying to make it to the next base, skirts riding up as they were caked with a layer of mud. Hearing the distinct slap of body against ground and the barking of his oldest dog, Blackie, a German Shepard who preferred to spend most of his time sleeping, Ludwig lifted his head to spot the Italian girl sitting on the ground sobbing, face in hands that were also coated in dirt.

He let his hammer fall before he approached her, offering a hand to help her up so that she was no longer sitting there. She took the hand instantly as if sensing it was there before embracing him. Her face pressed against his chest as she continued to sniffled. He tensed before setting an awkward hand to the back of her head for comfort. It had happened fast enough that he had no time to ask her why it was that she was crying and he knew little enough to know whether or not this was a common occurrence. There was something in the sobs that told him otherwise though.

"Luddy," Margherita started, voice cracking to whisper. He hummed in question, urging her to continue. She inhaled after sniffling before immediately starting into a tangent. "Gilbert went-a to go after Lenhard, the captain of the guard. He's-a the one who locked up me and Lovi. Ve, he wants the kingdom for himself and now-a I think he has the queen and the prince. I-a ran here as fast as I could, but-a, I don't know if they'll be after me since-a I know the truth, ve," she rambled. "And-a Gilly told me to come and get you or-a maybe it was go to you to be safe. I-a don't know, but I don't wanna be locked up again." When she had finally finished, huffing and puffing, even more than when she had started, she burst into tears again.

His azure eyes widened for a moment and he froze as she continued to cry, now clutching onto him for dear life, which may have been the truth at this point. Clearly, his brother could not accomplish this alone, but he also needed to make sure Margherita would be fine without him. He pushed her away gently and she stared up at him, eyes wide and bewildered. The blonde bit hard at his lip. It would hurt to leave her alone in her current state, but there was not much he could do. If he left his brother to die just to save the girl, then he would never forgive himself.

Setting a hand on either of her shoulders, he sighed. "I vant you to stay here. Blackie, Aster, and Berlitz vill attack anyvone zat zey zink is a threat. I'm going to help Gilbert," he explained.

Margherita shook her head. "Please, don't leave me," she cried.

Frowning, Ludwig glanced back at the three dogs he had promised her as protection before staring at her again. He set a hand to her cheek then. Her own came to rest over top of it as he absently brushed away the tears that had started to fall. "I'll be back soon." His tone was the same as his brother's had been with her. He really did not know this to be true, but the truth would hurt much worse.

"Promise," the brunette breathed.

Ludwig nodded. "I promise." For a moment too long, or perhaps long enough if he really would not make it back, he stared at her, making note of all the little details. She was beautiful, her eyes a jewel like shade of amber and there was that one stray curl that framed her face perfectly...

Knowing better than to pause for too long, he clenched his eyes shut before gathering courage for a different reason than facing danger. He pressed his lips against hers, using his hand against her cheek to give him the best sense of direction. The salt from her tears was thick and it was her crying that caused the pause in her reaction. In a few seconds, the contact was gone. Margherita stared up at him with a new sense, this one endearing as she smiled softly, encouraging him to come back.

"_Ich liebe dich_," he whispered, not bothering to translate as he finally pulled away from her so that he would not be convinced to go against his better judgment. It was something he had wanted to say sooner even though he had rarely seen her. He felt ridiculous, closer to a schoolboy than a metaphoric soldier going off to war with the admittance, but would there be a better time then the present to tell her?

One of his masterpieces was taken with him. The sword rested nicely at his side and would be there to draw when or if the time came. Ludwig ordered his dogs to attention before leaving. Margherita jumped up to sit down on a nearby barrel, feet dangling as she was too short to touch the ground. She waved to him and he saluted to her before exiting his shop, closing the doors behind him.

Unbeknownst to him, a group of guards had been sent to hunt him down. Lenhard had already anticipated Gilbert's plan, knowing the knight since he had been a mere boy and squire. Gilbert had been right though, he would not be able to do this alone, but he had been wrong to think that Ludwig would ever be coming to his aid so soon. Largely outnumbered, the younger Beilschmidt never stood a chance.

* * *

><p>Amongst the sobbing of a distraught and confused queen, there was a hiss of breath taken in through clenched teeth. Roderich scrunched his nose, glasses rising. His tender sighed. "If you would simply sit still, I'd be done already." Arthur grumbled as he slipped the needle through skin and out again.<p>

Without anything to numb the prince, he could feel every prick and the sliding of the horse hair thread through his skin before the tug. It left a burning sensation in his being and it made him squirm every so often underneath the man of science's touch. The blood had already been cleaned away so that Arthur could not only see what he was doing, but sterilize the wound as well.

"Almost done." the blonde growled as Roderich shifted again. He pulled what was left of the string tight after tying the knot off. A pair of scissors snapped, slicing it before Arthur admired his work. The flayed skin on the prince's right side had been repaired completely, minus the healing process anyway.

"_Danke_," Roderich muttered after a huff. "But why did you do all of this? I thought only Lenhard and the guards knew we were here."

Arthur nodded. "He's the reason I'm here. I didn't feel like questioning him, being at sword point and all. It's been a long time since I've picked up a sword myself. If he was trying to kill you though, I don't see why I'm here. He could have let you bleed out. Although, I commend you for knowing to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding."

The prince frowned, brows coming together. It stumped him as well. If he had been Lenhard, he would not have sent for the medic. "Have you seen anyone else?" Roderich inquired.

Arthur shook his head before pausing. "Well, a rather unhappy Alfred that I had to convince to let me come, but other than that, no."

"I see." Roderich stared down at his hands that were colored red with his own blood. His focus returned to his mother who was still in hysterics, apologizing to nearly everyone for having not known about the _coup d'état_. Arthur stood up with a small knowing smirk. It was rather obvious as to who the prince had been hoping (if that was the word one wished to use) for, but alas, he had neither seen nor heard any sign of the knight's whereabouts.

* * *

><p>A hand tapped against Gilbert's right cheek. He attempted to swat back at it, but found his arms unable to reach that far. He could curl his hands at his wrists, but nothing more. Alarmed, he stared up at the chain rigging that bound his arms, but not his feet. The knight growled before instantly searching for Lenhard, the only person he suspected to be in the room with him.<p>

"Did you know that you're incredibly difficult, Gilbert?" the captain of the guard asked.

Gilbert trained his scarlets filled with a new and vengeful malice on the man. "_Danke_," he snapped. Lenhard was not the first person to say as much, no, but Gilbert had always taken it to be one of his better personality quirks.

"Now, if yours and Roderich's positions were reversed, he would be without chains. He's never been one for violent confrontation... just like his father." Lenhard spat the last word as if it were a curse. "On the other hand though, they both share a strength in verbal arguments." Something he had recently discovered when obtaining the prince and queen as his prisoners. The prince had one of the sharpest tongues he had ever heard.

If there was a point to this musing, Gilbert bitterly wished it would come soon. Thinking that Lenhard had plans to kill him, he wanted it over and done with before he could think of any regrets to take with him to the grave, not that he had any though. He was too awesome for regrets.

"This is the second time now that I've had you locked up, but do you know why I set you free the first time?" Lenhard asked. His mouth opened as Gilbert prepared to quick fire an insult, but then he paused, realizing that he really had no clue. He had thought Roderich had been the reason he walked free anyway.

"Yes, it wasn't your little prince who made it so that you could walk free, it was me." Lenhard assured. "You made the perfect scapegoat though. I knew that you were close enough to Roderich that he would be too distracted to try and prove who did it, but focus more on how to set you free. Then everyone would be baffled by your return and I would have the time to propose to Maria. Once her son was out of the way, I'd be able to rule by her side, but I hadn't anticipated anyone to go looking for those two servants. No matter, things are still working in my favor."

Gilbert half-listened before starting to struggling against his restraints. He still needed to see which one of the monarchs were injured. The knight froze though as a sword rose to point at his neck. "I would stop struggling if I were you..." Lenhard growled. "I hold all the cards and there's no escaping it. Now, are you going to be a good boy and do what I say?"

A small twitch started in the albino's face at the question. He made a hacking sound in the back of his throat before spitting. Calmly, the captain of the guard wiped the loogie off his face. "Did I forget to mention that not only do I hold your beloved prince, but I also have your brother in my custody?"

Crimsons grew in size. "_Was?_" he gasped.

A harsh laugh. "Oh yes, I have your little brother here in the castle. You didn't think that you could ask for his help with this did you? No, not after that little stunt in the dungeon. Since I have your attention though, you're going to do something for me. Your prince is in my quarters with his mother. While he did take an injury, I had Arthur patch him up. I want you to lead him into false security and take him to the underground dungeon while I deal with Maria. Once I'm done with her, I'll meet both of you downstairs."

"_Nein!_" Gilbert shouted, he refused to lead Roderich to his death. Lenhard was quick to mention his brother again then. Torn as his brother had been a short time ago, he jerked his head to the side, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip until he tasted cooper. He... He could think of something between now and then. He still had time. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he finally nodded. "Fine..."

"_Gut Junge_," the blonde purred before placing the key into the locks on his cuffs. They clattered to the ground and Gilbert took to rubbing his wrists. He stared down at them, starting to have second doubts. If he couldn't think of anything, either Roderich would die or they both would.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Ich liebe dich -_ I love you

___coup d'état - ___revolution, overturn, etc.

____Gut Junge - ____Good boy

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to take a break for the holiday. I ended up receiving this amazing RPG, WII, Vampire, Werewolf, Zombie game though called Operation Darkness and then Skylanders for the whole family. You can blame those on me taking so long today.

I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. It was a lot of explaining, but it needed to be done. It lacked action at all and I'm still a little unsure if you all hated it and you want me to just hurry up with the next chapter or if you liked it (but nevertheless can't wait for the next chapter). I really liked writing the beginning scene though with Ludwig and Margherita. I was reminded of Chibitalia though, but I thank that idea for making me write in their adorable kiss~ Go Ludwig for finally planting one on her!

I'm going to try to update every day or every other day this week until this is finished, but... no promises. I next part is still being worked out. I know this may be annoying, but I'm reminding you all of that poll again because I don't want to be unfair. Stay tuned until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Water splashed up as the flat surface of a puddle was shattered by a pair of leather boots. Disturbed after the abrupt change of direction and the sudden rain, the metallic horses reared. They stepped back and forth slowly as if they were rusting in their spot. Vash frowned before opening the carriage door. His sister stared at him, green eyes curious. "What is it, _Bruder_?" she asked, also noting that they had changed directions and started to head back.

"They had a blockade set up. We're not making it out of here, but if it had been ordered, someone would have said something about this. It wasn't planned," he started before muttering the explanation to himself. "Lilli, grab my guns and let's go."

Lilli nodded, lowering herself to the carriage bottom to open a hatch that revealed a secret compartment. Inside was a black trunk with golden trim. She pulled it up, struggling with the heavy box as she lifted it up to sit on her seat. After closing the hatch, she turned toward the trunk. The blonde girl clicked open the latch before pulling out the four weapons that her brother had asked for. She handed them over to him one at a time as he situated them to the appropriate holsters on his person, the musket ending up slung on his back. The cartage box and cap box for the musket were handed over as well.

Clasping her extended hand, Vash pulled her out of the carriage. She met his force half-way, touching down on the ground after a short jump. He slammed the door behind her before motioning with his head for her to follow. "Stay close," he ordered, suspecting the worse when they neared the castle again. Lilli nodded, pulling up her skirts so that she could run as he brother jogged ahead of her.

As expected, there were guards at the gate. Vash bit into his cheek before glancing back at Lilli. She was panting lightly, having trouble keeping up with him. He stared at the ground for a moment as he realized that it would be best to arm her as well in case they were separated for any reason. A revolver was easy enough to fire whereas a musket would be harder to explain, not to mention that he only had one.

"Lilli?" he started before starting toward her. She instantly stood up taller as if she had something to prove to him. Vash closed his eyes, smiling lightly at her determination. The expression vanished though as he handed her a pistol. "Keep it. You may need it."

Examining the gun, she turned it over in her hand. She had seen her brother fire one many a time so she knew the general mechanics. "Thank you, _Bruder_," Lilli muttered softly. It may very well save her life sometime soon.

In return, Vash nodded before slowly closing in on the gate. When he came within range, he stopped before setting the musket to the ground. He fumbled his cartage box open, pulling out a fat paper cylinder. Putting it to his lips, he tore it open. Ignoring the tainting grainy and all together disgusting taste of the powder inside, he poured the contents into the barrel of his gun. Pulling off the silver ramrod on the side, Vash plunged it in to meet with powder and ball. The rod slid out before being snapped to the gun again. He aimed before slapping on a cap near the hammer. His finger twitched against the trigger after he pulled back the hammer and soon, the hammer snapped forward, creating a spark that sent the little metal musket ball flying through the air. The shot was surprisingly clean and accurate, taking down one guard on the spot. It also baffled those around the fallen man long enough to give the blonde sharpshooter the time to reload two more times within the minute.

When all the men standing in his way had gone down, Vash slipped inside to the castle. He carefully tried to calculate the situation again. It was eerily silent inside of the halls, the only thing speaking being the bright coloring of the banners that lined the wall here and there. This silence unnerved him as he knew the place to be more lively. Something was amiss and he was going to find out what that something was.

* * *

><p>Gilbert could hear the footsteps behind him, mocking him as he racked his brain for any trace of an idea. He ran over as many scenarios as he could, but every time he ended up with more drawbacks and ways that they could go horribly wrong. Soon, not only were those footsteps mocking him, but they were counting down on how much time he had left.<p>

Running away and not going to the dungeon was not an option. Lenhard would have guards stationed everywhere in waiting. He could not turn on him now either as he would be prepared, not to mention that he still held Ludwig as a prisoner and _Gott_ only knew who else. As far as he knew, Lenhard had exploited his every advantage.

He tried to insert himself into Lenhard's position to see if perhaps then he could think of a way to counterbalance all his precautions. Lenhard was captain of the royal guard, a knight in his prime. However, he harbored a love for his monarch as he had already proved. In his speech earlier, Lenhard had declared that he would rule by Maria's side. While it was true that he needed the queen to have any chance of ruling as she was the one who carried royal blood, but was forced to sit in the background next to however was her husband, he could have killed her after the marriage. Lenhard had also seemed set on talking to her before killing Roderich.

Oddly enough, Gilbert noted that he and Lenhard had a great deal in common whilst coming up with his plan. Both were excellent at what they did, but had, in the process, shared a forbidden love with a monarch. If he had been in the man's position (and if Roderich were a woman), he would have done the same. In fact, if he could, he'd have tried to move mountains if only to bow at his beloved's feet. If he and Lenhard really did have that in common, then perhaps, he had found a way to beat the man at his own game.

The oak door stared the albino down. He haphazardly reviewed his plan in his head before inhaling and turning the knob. Lenhard hovered behind him until the door closed.

Maria wrapped her arms around herself, curling up as she pulled her knees to her chest. Although her sobbing had stopped some time ago, it renewed itself as she caught a glimmer of Lenhard's figure. She blamed herself for all of this and soon, she and her son were going to die because of her sins.

Roderich, on the other hand, had been daydreaming, glancing out at the rain visible through the window. He always hated dreary weather even if he preferred the indoors. His concentration broke though as he heard the door open. He paused in his shock, barely managing to stutter the knight's name as he entered.

Gilbert stepped further in. "_Ja_, who else?" he replied, nowhere near as smug as he usually was.

His attention had been drawn to Roderich's stitched wound. Self-conscious due to the staring, Roderich set a hand over top of it. "It's nothing," he assured.

The albino shook his head before kneeling down in front of Roderich. He took the hand away despite many protests. Still holding the hand, he squinted at the handiwork before relaxing as he stared up at Roderich. Having given up on Gilbert releasing his hand, the prince sighed. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Normally, it would have been assumed that "saving you" would have been the answer, but Lenhard, his captor, had been there at the door when Gilbert entered. The sobered albino also unnerved him, especially as he was held under such an intense gaze. "Gilbert-"

"Do you trust me?" Gilbert asked out of the blue. His expression never changed as he stared intently at Roderich, waiting for his answer.

"What does this have to do with-?" the prince tried.

"Do you trust me?" his knight repeated.

"Yes, but, I hardly see what that has to-"

"_Gut..._" Gilbert whispered before staring down at the hand he held. He smirked lightly before bringing it up to his lips, pressing a shameless kiss against beautiful porcelain skin. Roderich flushed at the gesture before jerking his hand out of Gilbert's grasp. As the albino laughed, it seemed to be lacking its usual mirth, but none of its unusual sound. "Remember zat you said zat," he purred in Roderich's ear as if he had some alternative motive with the statement.

Perplexed, Roderich watched as Gilbert stood up before coming to stand in front of the queen. He offered her a hand to help her stand, gently coaxing her to go with him somewhere safe. She had been oblivious to the exchange from seconds ago, trapped in her warped reality. It seemed like forever before she finally took his hand. The albino gave her a false, yet charismatic smile before taking her toward the door. She grew frantic then, the anxiety growing as Gilbert opened the door.

Instantly, the knight had a knife pressed to Maria's throat. She squirmed in his grip, but yielded nothing. He was much too strong for her to fend away. Lenhard stared at the scene flabbergasted. He had been sure to strip Gilbert of any and all weapons before the silverette had woken up. However, he had forgotten that Gilbert had acquired quick hands and excellent pick-pocketing skills while he had lived on the streets. The moment that he had whispered in the prince's ear had been the moment he had swiped the dagger that Roderich kept on his person. Since Lenhard had mentioned earlier that Roderich avoided physical confrontation, he had assumed that the captain of the royal guard would not have worried much about hidden weapons on the monarch. Luck had been on his side.

"Beilschmidt," Lenhard growled. "You don't know what you're doing." There was a threat hidden there that Gilbert caught easily.

"I zink zat I do," the knight argued. "And I also zink zat the queen und I vill be going down to the dungeon."

Lenhard reached forward as if to grab Maria, but Gilbert took a quick step back, pressing the blade against Maria's throat with a feather's touch that was enough to draw blood. He clicked his tongue to copy what Lenhard had done to him earlier. "I vouldn't if I vere you."

With his hostage, Gilbert slowly made his way down the hall toward the stairway. Lenhard watched, waiting until they disappeared to go after them. At the same instance, Gilbert released the queen and told her to run unless she wanted Lenhard to catch them. He did not have to repeat himself as she hiked up her satins to make a dash down the stairs for the dungeon.

Flabbergasted, Roderich had watched through the open door as Gilbert threatened his mother's life. He had already claimed to have trusted him, having provided that trust more than once now. There had to be some motive that he was not seeing, but regardless, he knew that he had to follow and make sure that the albino did not somehow end up killed.

There were two stairways leading to the next floor and since Gilbert had taken the one on the right, Roderich took the one on the left. He descended them slowly, not as much in a rush as the others had been.

On his side of the stairway though, he heard a foreign clap that was as loud as thunder, but not thunder itself. However, the prince had once been told stories about the guns that were starting to be manufactured in other lands and the harsh sounds that usually came with them. Vash had mentioned an interest in them often when they were younger and since his cousin had a great deal of knowledge under his belt, he somehow had a feeling that this was related to him.

Finding a reason to race down the stairs, he did, hearing another clap on the floor that he was on. Roderich hurried toward the sound, careful to mind his injury. He saw a cloud of smoke, and when it had cleared, he saw a sprinkling of dead bodies along with Vash and Lilli. The young girl held a pistol, and it had been raised at him until she saw who it was. "Hello Roderich."

"L-Lilli? Vash? Why did you two come back here... and armed no less...?" the prince stuttered to reply.

"Someone set up a blockade. We couldn't leave the city," Vash explained. "If you had been the one to set it up, someone would have let us know even if you had forgotten." Leave it to his cousin to point out his lack of memory. "I assumed something was wrong and I'm not going to let the kingdom parish for your negligence."

"I was a hostage up until now," Roderich huffed. His cousin raised a questioning brow then. "It seems the captain of the guard was behind all of this. Gilbert used my mother as a decoy to lure him away to the dungeons," he begrudgingly explained.

After a nod, Vash started toward the stairs again. "Let's go," he called, meaning for his sister to follow. However, Roderich joined up with them. Vash clenched his jaw, but did not tell him to stay behind.

Being on the second floor, it took them two flights of stairs to make it down to the dungeon. They all took it at a vigorous pace, Vash and Lilli in the front as they were the two who were armed. Vash ducked his head out to see that the area they had walked into was empty. He motioned the other two down before inching his way further along as if waiting for someone to charge them. While he scouted the area, eyes catching every detail like an eagle from above, he noticed that only one cell was being guarded as the other knights were probably stationed elsewhere. Vash nudged his head toward the cell before glancing back at his cousin. "Do you know anything about that?"

Pursing his lips, Roderich shook his head. "Nothing. It must be recent though. We haven't had anyone worth heavily guarding for some time."

After sharing a glance with Lilli, Vash immediately started loading his musket once again. The cartage was torn open and the powder was dumped in followed by the ramrod. Once the rod was locked in place again, he slapped on a cap before taking aim, picking off one of four guards. Another shot rang out as Lilli fired her revolver, leaving her with four shots left. Together, they efficiently took down all of the guards before running forward to where they had been.

Vash regarded the blonde in the cell for no longer than a second before glancing at Roderich who stared on in shock once again. "Ludwig?" the prince asked. The blacksmith nodded. "Check for keys. One of them must have them."

A few seconds of searching turned up the keys on one of the guard's person. Roderich slid the key in before turning it. He stepped further into the cell to undo the cuffs around Ludwig's wrists. It had been a better call to have the man bound otherwise he could have easily opened the door himself. "Gilbert's on the floor below vhere zey had Margherita und her brother," the tall blonde reported as he rubbed at his wrists.

"The dungeon below? We haven't used that in years. There's nothing else down there but...servant passage ways." Violets widened as Roderich came to the realization of why Gilbert had gone down there. It would give him the chance to lose Lenhard or at least surprise him. It had not been uncommon for squires to play down there when they found secret entrances from the outside not to mention that Gilbert's friends were all staff of the castle.

Without a second thought, the prince hurried to the stairway. Vash huffed before barreling after him. Ludwig trailed with them as well, knowing that if Gilbert had taken a different way to make it to that floor that the door from the bottom dungeon would likely be locked again. He had been right in that assumption and he had to pick the lock with what he had. A rather distracting shifting happened behind him as Roderich seemed unable to decide on which leg he was going to focus his weight on. The prince did apologize for it after Ludwig sent him a chilling glance from his glacier irises.

Ludwig pressed against the door, forcing it to open with a squeal from hinges that were asking for oil. He stepped aside then, allowing the others to go ahead of him. "Move," Vash ordered his cousin, going as far as to lightly push him aside. The moron had not even bothered to grab a sword off one of the guards.

Roderich shook his head, stepping in front of his cousin to block his path. "Find a different pathway to take. If something goes wrong, we'll need the element of surprise," he argued.

"You're not even armed!" Vash snapped back.

"I don't need to be," the prince answered calmly.

Clenching his jaw, Vash turned his head. While he was armed, it was Roderich's problem and not his own. He turned around then, telling Lilli to follow as he headed back up. He disappeared before returning a short time later, jogging after the two of them. "At least take these, stupid," he grumbled, tossing two swords forward for their cause. Roderich smiled faintly, holding his cousin's gaze before starting to run through the labyrinth of halls. His and Ludwigs footsteps echoed against the walls as they splashed in various puddles that had been caused due to flooding from the rain.

* * *

><p>Gilbert had darted through a servant entrance to the same underground floor. He had ushered Maria inside before him so she now ran ahead, running in whatever direction was shouted at her. The puddles on the ground served to reveal his position. He could hear Lenhard still giving chase behind them. He cursed, forcing himself to go on even if his plan was starting to seem hopeless again. He just hoped that Roderich had been smart enough to find some place to hide between now and after he was done kicking Lenhard's ass through some miracle.<p>

Ironic that he should think of the prince though because seconds after the thought left his head, he collided into someone, falling onto something soft afterward. Maria let out a shriek as someone caught her. Gilbert shook his head to clear it before glancing down at who he had decided to use as a cushion for his fall. He snickered. "Roddy, ve have to stop meeting like zis," he teased.

Roderich panted beneath him, tired from the running that he was not used to doing. Not to mention what little air that had been in his lungs had been forced out as the albino toppled onto him. He squirmed when he finally had enough air. "Gilbert, get off me," he growled, pushing against Gilbert to try and force him off.

Through many more snickers, Gilbert rose to his feet before offering Roderich a hand. The prince took it with a small huff. "How can you be laughing at a time like this?" he grumbled.

"Because your face vas hilarious," the knight teased. The reality of it was that he was revealed that Roderich had made it out fine.

"Gilbert..." Ludwig started, trying to gain his brother's attention as he held onto Maria to keep her from running.

"Luddy!" Gilbert cheered excitedly. "You got sprung out!"

"_Ja..._" Ludwig muttered in agreement. A few weak punches were then thrown at him as Maria had started to fight against him like a cornered animal. They did little to phase him though.

It seemed as if they had all forgotten their problem for one moment until Lenhard was standing across from all of them, huffing in a mixture of rage and exhaustion. He had taken a few extra unneeded turns in the beginning that had cost him. "You," he hissed at Gilbert.

The knight spun around to look at Lenhard. His hand curled around the dagger until his knuckles turned white as he waited for what would transpire. As the captain took a step forward, the small band of misfits took a step backward, their ranks shifting as Gilbert ushered Roderich back with Ludwig and his mother.

"_Nein_," Lenhard hissed then. "You'll have your turn, boy, but first..." He started forward and Gilbert met him with his meager dagger against the man's Walloon sword. With little effort, Lenhard knocked the dagger aside, eventually overpowering Gilbert to knock him to the side. The albino grunted and winced as he made impact against the wall.

"I shall take that which is most precious to you..." he whispered. Lenhard lunged forward with his three foot sword, striking before Roderich or Ludwig would have the chance to defend with their shorter swords. His thrust was intended for the prince, but he had never anticipated what would really happen.

Maria stepped to shield her only living relative, taking the blow instead. She whimpered, crumpling to the ground as the sword was pulled from her abdomen. Her hand covered the wound as she tried to feebly prevent the blood from spilling over.

Horrified, Lenhard's sword clattered to the ground. He was not the first one to kneel at her side, but he pushed Roderich out of the way to assert himself there. He scoped Maria close to him, setting his head to rest against her hair as he cried silently. Apologies were muttered until she grew cold and limp in his grip. He set her down gently then before reaching for his sword, rising to his feet again. "I loved Maria Edelstein. I didn't want her kingdom. I wanted her, but because of you two urchins, she's dead," he growled as he glared at Gilbert and Roderich. "This is all your fault."

Gilbert snatched the sword that Roderich had again before stepping in front of the prince. "I'm not ze one who broke my oath," he countered.

"I served my kingdom and bettered it. Joseph was a fool and so is that little prince you're so set on protecting. If I were you, I wouldn't be so keen on him either, Gilbert. What you want can never happen. The rest of the world won't stand for it," Lenhard growled. "If he rules with you, you'll just end up like me, you idiot and if he doesn't, he'll never see a war coming until it's at his front door. Roderich Edelstein can't rule."

The prince glanced down at the ground, trying to argue in his mind with what Lenhard was claiming, but he could not. Gilbert growled. "He can do vhatever he vants," he argued. "I've seen him fight und I've seen him rule. If he does end up king, he'll be the best you've ever seen und I vill alvays be his right hand, even if I must sit there quietly."

"Gilbert..." Roderich whispered. The albino did not spare him a glance though as he glared Lenhard down. His statement had seemed to enrage the man further. Lenhard struck, his anger making his footwork and swordsmanship sloppy and unfocused.

Swords clashed as the fighting began. Those watching ducked and stepped back, making sure to keep out of their way. Lenhard swung and Gilbert ducked as well, but before he could counter, the next swing had been made. Focusing on their surrounding, Gilbert remembered that Maria was still on the ground. Lenhard seemed to be avoiding her, but if he could push him toward her...

He focused on pushing Lenhard back then, working on trying to trip him by whatever means necessary. The moment the man went down, he would have the advantage, but if he could not manage it, he would be done for. Even if his swings were sloppy, Lenhard was still the better and more experienced man.

Attention focused solely on killing his enemy, Lenhard forgot why he was avoiding that area. He fell backward though as he caught one of Maria's skirts. He tumbled back then, hitting the ground. Gilbert descended on him, pinning him there with a foot before clenching his eyes shut. He had never taken a life, but he could find no better solution at that moment. The blade was plunged down and all was done.

More footsteps started toward them and Gilbert quickly drew his sword out of the corpse beneath his feet. He pointed the bloodied tip at Vash who held up his gun in return. They both paused before lowering their weapons. "Is everyone okay?" Lilli asked softly.

Roderich shook his head, biting at his lip. "No, little one... our queen has perished," he whispered.

Lilli's eyes widened in shock before she stared at the ground. "I'm sorry." She had not been close to either her aunt or uncle and she could only guess what her cousin was going through. "_Bruder_, what are we going to do?" she asked in the silence.

"Prepare for the funeral and Roderich's coronation that should take place as soon as possible," Vash reported.

Roderich paused, staring at his mother for a moment before choosing a random point on the ground instead. "Yes, I wanted to speak with you about my coronation, Vash. Later though, perhaps."

Mutely, Gilbert pulled up Lenhard's body so that it could be carried to the ground above before it was likely burned. He slung it over his shoulder, refusing to pay it much mind. The words that the man had spoken before he died had echoed his thoughts earlier, the two of them really were alike.

While his brother took Lenhard, Ludwig offered to take the queen upstairs. Roderich asked him to deliver her to the throne room. He would find Arthur and they would then work for there in concerns with her funeral. After a night to sleep on his thoughts, he would speak with Vash. If anything, they needed to prevent anything like this ever happening again and, even if what had happened in the underground was kept secret, everyone would soon know about their adulterous queen and the murderer who had been head of the guard until now.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Bruder - _brother

__Gott - __God

___Gut - ___good

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

There will be one more chapter after this and then "Kneeling at Your Feat" will be finished. I'm very happy with this story and I'm very glad that you all have enjoyed it. I know I've been called awesome, but I wanted to tell you all that you are the ones who are truly awesome (like little birds). Without you reviewing, I would lack any motivation. You have no idea how many times you guys have made me smile.

Now, I will admit, that my skills at writing fighting scenes are very lacking. I hope that didn't make this chapter terrible. I'm only proficient with muskets and magic. Speaking of the musket, I had so much fun writing those scenes out for Vash. I'm a real American Civil War buff so I know all the details in it so to write it out is always a dream come true for me. I know my steampunk-ish world may be fail, but regardless, I hope that none of you mind the clashing of gun and sword.

The poll that I mentioned will stay up for a week after I post the final chapter as a future warning. Although, I will admit that I'm still hoping that certain spin-offs will win out before the sequel. I have a rather lengthy period planned between this and that work, not that I'm trying to sway your votes. Anyway, thank you for reading and stay tuned for the final chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Trembling fingers did their best to coax a melody out of the hundred year old instrument, but yielded the crying of sour notes from the ivory and ebony keys as fumbles were made. Their owner sighed, attempting one final chord before he pulled his hands back to set in his lap. He opened his eyes then, but his head remained lowered. Roderich cursed himself mentally. He never did remember to close that door. He did inwardly applaud Gilbert for silently watching, but he would never be able to erase his overbearing presence.

The knight sat down next to him on the stool. He eyed the piano keys before his eyes fell to Roderich's hands, those same soft and magnificent hands that he held before throwing his all into saving him and what he could of the kingdom. They should have been playing like they always were; pleasant melodies were preferred in comparison to the somber tone the prince had been playing moments ago.

"You're unusually quiet, Gilbert," Roderich observed softly, not accusing him of anything, simply stating a fact really. There seemed to be a hidden question there though as well.

"And I've never seen you play so poorly. Losing your touch, little master?" Gilbert teased, words hollow.

Roderich frowned, realizing now that they were playing the same game as they tried to bait the other into speaking. Both attempts had evidently failed. "What's wrong?" he asked bluntly.

"Nozing," Gilbert instantly defended himself. He already knew that his charge had his own burdens. He did not need to add to them. After hearing Lenhard's speech, – Lenhard, the name almost made him shutter – he knew that his presence was the last thing Roderich needed to worry about at the moment, yet at the same time, it was that speech that drew him there. He needed to prove Lenhard wrong. They were two different people.

A slight narrowing started in Roderich's eyes and it was barely visible behind his spectacles. "Then look me in the eyes."

Gilbert rose to the challenge almost instantly, lifting his head so that he could hold violets with his own deep and bloody crimsons. He faltered in the next instant, eyes darting to the side before he ducked his head in the same direction, closing his eyes altogether with a staccato hiss like breath passing between his teeth. Roderich nodded then, knowing that he had been proven correct. Something was amiss.

"You were absolutely right in what you did. Lenhard broke his oath to the crown. He would have been stripped of everything he had. You're not at fault, Gilbert," the prince muttered. He assumed that was likely what was eating at the albino. To the extent of his knowledge, it had been the first life that Gilbert had ever taken and it could not have been a manifest task.

Snorting, he shook his head. While that did put some of his worries to rest, there still remained that one point. "Roderich," Gilbert started, focus on the piano again. "he and I are two different people... aren't ve?"

Pushing up his glass as they fell with the widening of his eyes and his gasp, Roderich nodded. "Why would you ever ask such a question?"

In an even more out of character gesture, Gilbert gnawed at his bottom lip. He inhaled then, face showing a sign of strain as if the next words he were going to say would pain him somehow. "_Ich liebe dich_," he whispered.

Fingers curled as Roderich clawed at his trousers. His knight watched, waiting for any sort of response. A tongue peeked out from between the brunette's lips before swiping over them to wet them. "I spoke with Vash in concern to my coronation," he started even though the two ideas showed no relation presently. "I wanted to hear his opinion as to whether or not I should become king after all that had happened." Gilbert heard him chuckle, a sound usually reserved for humor, but it was perhaps the most bitter and self loathing sound that had ever hit his ears.

"He called me a fool and claimed I was running away from my problems. I reasoned that the people would be wary about the Edelstein line continuing, but he argued that I did not want to assume the throne because I would much rather wallow in the sin that comes in choosing a lover of the same gender." At this point, his knuckles had become white. "I told him that the conversation had nothing to do with you, but..."

"But?" Gilbert ushered him to continue on, not daring to speak much louder than a whisper.

"Vash disagreed and said that I did not doubt my duty until now. He pointed out that I was afraid of following in my mother's footsteps. Honestly, I'm terrified. While that isn't the main reason why I do not think I should assume the throne, it is one of them. I truly am a selfish person. Perhaps it is bad blood," Roderich finished his rant.

Vigorously shaking his head, Gilbert protested. "_Nein_, we're not zem, little master. If I'm not Lenhard, zen you aren't Maria." Roderich opened his mouth, but Gilbert smothered his answer as he continued to speak. "I'll figure something out," he assured him as he took the monarch's previous words to be an "I love you too".

"How?"

Clasping Roderich's hands, letting his own swallow them, Gilbert grinned, seeming to have returned to normal. "Using mein awesome."

Despite how ridiculous that reasoning sounded to him, a rare smile took root on the prince's face. It was as if the knight had finally warn off on him, his excitement traveling through the connection they shared as the albino held onto a pianist's hands. Gilbert leaned forward then and reached a hand out, plucking Roderich's glasses off his nose. The smile vanished, which oddly enough had been the result Gilbert had been searching for. While the smile had been dazzling, he would much rather steal kisses than earn them through the moment.

The second the prince went to correct him and demand that he return his spectacles, Gilbert closed the distance between them, capturing lips with lips. He set the glasses aside and out of reach before tugging _his_ prince to him. Roderich missed nothing more than half a beat as he forgot about his unneeded visual aid to instead return the gesture. The grip on his other hand had been forgotten when Gilbert pulled him closer, which left both of them free to tangle through those damnably soft white locks. Long weakened barriers shattered and what started out sweet and teasing turned into much more. They parted for air, their breath mingling as they rested with their foreheads pressed.

However, one of them had enough sense to realize that they were on a tight schedule given the event of the evening. Roderich snatched up his glasses, signaling such. "Don't you have a ceremony to prepare for?" he asked as he straightened himself up.

Pouting, Gilbert huffed. "_Ja,_ but I don't vant to go now," he whined.

"Whatever happened to being the greatest knight?" Roderich inquired.

Memory sparked, the knight stood up with a snicker. "Just be prepared to give me mein reward, little master~" He strolled out then, leaving the door open. As he traveled further down the hall, he heard the piano singing a much more cheerful melody.

* * *

><p>Although the coronation was several days off, it was assumed that Roderich was king at the moment. As such, he sat on the large tarnished silver throne encrusted with amethyst and sapphire gems. The prince had also acquired one of the long violet fur trimmed robes that had belonged to his father. It made an extra cushion between Roderich and the seat.<p>

While the kingdom colors were usually shown in the throne room, this particular evening the purples had been replaced with blacks and whites. It was not in memorial, but had been chosen as Gilbert hailed previously from Preußen, a slow growing section of Österreich where Friedrich had served as grand duke in life. Black and white were the colors of their flag.

Already, the staff of the castle and the remaining knights had gathered. They were all waiting on Gilbert who had apparently decided that it was perfectly acceptable to be late. He had nerve, but if he had known that he was receiving more than a medal of honor, he may have been quicker to arrive.

Fashionably late, the grand double doors opened to reveal Gilbert. He strolled down the spread of violet carpet, tall boots making heavy footfalls against it. At Roderich's feet, he knelt down. A distinguishable blob of yellow peaked out of his hair. Gilbird, the knight's faithful pet, wore an impossibly small black hat on his head. It seemed that both of them had dressed for the occasion. Gilbert wore tan trousers that tucked into his boots and a blue overcoat lined with golden trim and red collar and sleeve tips. The frills of the collar of the shirt he wore underneath peaked through and at their top, he had pinned his Iron Cross proudly.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt," Roderich started, standing from his throne. "You have been serving the kingdom for less than six months, yet already, you have completed more than what should have been asked of a new recruit. You were falsely accused of murder, but you succeeded in bringing the killer of both our beloved king Joseph and queen Maria to justice, saving my own life in the process. It is my pleasure and the pleasure of the witnesses here to see that you receive honor in the form of the Silver Wings of the House of Edelstein."

He motioned with a hand for a skittish squire to rush toward him. The boy offered an Iron Cross to him, but this one, unlike the one that Gilbert wore had the added addition that the honor implied. Silver wings stemmed from the sides of the cross, stretching upward to the heavens. Plucking the medal from the satin pillow, Roderich stepped down to the bottom stair to met Gilbert. "Please rise," he ordered.

Gilbert did as requested, standing tall as he stared up a few centimeters at Roderich. The prince had stayed on that step to keep his authority. One more step down and Gilbert would have been looking down at him. However, before presenting the honor, Prince Edelstein lowered himself to one knee. Startled whispers traveled through the throne room as people wondered if they too should bow. Soon enough, a ripple started and everyone lowered themselves to one knee.

Incredibly bewildered at the public respect and the respect of the prince, Gilbert gaped. Later he would be happy that Roderich had been the only one who saw the expression. The prince stood and smirked lightly before pinning the medal to Gilbert's coat. It was then that the usual grin appeared on Gilbert's face.

"Little master," he started. "Can I ask you somezing?"

"Can it wait? We're not yet finished here." Roderich asked, not sure he was going to like the question that was going to follow.

Gilbert shook his head. "Maria promised me a favor. I finally know vhat I vant now," he explained.

"Gilbert, she's dead. She cannot give you whatever it is that you want," Roderich explain simply. He frowned, noticing determination in the crimsons that seemed to bore into his very being.

"_Ja,_ I know, but you can," the albino protested. "Please, Roddy," he whined, not exactly begging with his tone.

The prince sighed. "What?"

"Take a break from being ze prince for avhile. Come vith me und see vhat's out zere before you give it all up," Gilbert replied. Roderich repeated his previous word, louder and in German both so that only a few people would hear his surprise and now what he said and out of habit with his first language. "I told you I vould figure out somezing und zat's all I have right now. It's not like you can't come back if you chicken out."

"Gilbert, someone has to rule these people," Roderich hissed in protest.

"Let Vash do it. He's your cousin on your mother's side, right?"

"Yes, but-" Gilbert smirked, waiting for Roderich to find a reason to protest now. The prince opened and closed his mouth a few more times before sighing. "I'll speak with him about it, but only because my mother promised you something for accusing you falsely."

It was settled then and the ceremony was cut short. Gilbert would have assumed the captain position that Lenhard had if he had not presented the prince with his proposition, not that he would need it now anyway.

* * *

><p>A gentle knock wrapped on the door to the prince's wing. He permitted the person to enter and Elizabeta strolled in. She smiled sadly as she distanced herself from him, resting against the bed post. "So you really are leaving with him?" she asked.<p>

"Elizabeta," Roderich started in his surprise. He stopped packing his trunk then, swiping everything aside so that she could sit down on his bed.

She shook her head. "It's fine. I didn't plan on staying long," she muttered. "Vash told me about what happened while you and Gilbert were practicing your fencing the other day."

The prince's face heated and he turned his head to the side. "I-" He was cut off though as she set a finger to his lips, again shaking her head.

"I'm not here to preach at you, Roderich. I've already lost this round to him, but that doesn't mean I've given up. According to Vash, you'll only be gone for a year and by then, he's hoping you'll come to your senses. I just hope I get the chance to slap Gilbert when all of this is over," Elizabeta explained. She winked then and Roderich could picture that scene already, Gilbert taking another frying pan to the face.

There was silence then, and it settled into the room without a following awkwardness. Roderich could thank her for being more understanding than his cousin, but ultimately, he settled for shaking her hand. She smiled, covering his one with both of hers before she squeezed it tight, strength impressive for a woman. "_Viszontlátásra_," she said in her own language.

"Farewell," Roderich answered, deciding to stick to their shared language instead.

* * *

><p>Gilbert loaded their trunks in the back of the carriage with little trouble. He stepped inside then, closing the door behind him. Roderich broke his transfixed gaze to stare at Gilbert. "You're not scared already, are you?" the albino teased.<p>

The prince shook his head before glancing back at the castle again. The eminence building and its many windows and towers stared back. A few people wondered the grounds traveling from the few other buildings surrounding the castle, the barracks, the servants quarters and a few others. He could faintly see Isabel collecting what was left of the garden harvest before winter. Lovino, his servant, trailing along with her as she chatted.

Roderich smiled sadly, not sure if he really could leave all of this, but he had already agreed. It was about time he spread his wings to leave the cage for awhile anyway. His mother had done the same, staying in another section of her kingdom before she had become queen so really, there was no shame in it. As far as most the kingdom knew, Gilbert was merely the guard he decided to take along with him for good measure.

"No," he finally answered. "I was simply saying goodbye before I opened another door."

Gilbert knitted his brows together in question. "Are you sure Monika hasn't eaten your brain, Roddy?"

"Perhaps my piano has," Roderich answered as the carriage started to roll away to their destination. He watched as the castle shrunk and vanished into town and then country side. It would be some time before he saw it all again, but some much promised lay ahead that it no longer mattered. For now, he would simply be Roderich Edelstein and not the King of Österreich.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Ich liebe dich - _I love you

__Viszontlátásra - __Goodbye

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

My goal was to finish this before the New Year so I'm very pleased that I hit that mark. I love how this all turned out and I'm even happier that it's worked out well enough for me to write more for this world. I think I've fallen in love with the setting and the basis of everything. So much has changed since I first had this idea and wrote it all out, but it was all for the better.

I think I did mention in a previous Author's Note that the name of everyone's kingdom or city is the name of the country they represent in their native tongue. Yes, I did make Prussia a part of the kingdom of Austria (if you want to be technical), but that was the only way I could really fit it in. I hope no one was upset with that minor detail. I also brought up the favor that Maria promised Gilbert several chapters ago. I'm glad that I remembered it otherwise I would have been thinking forever on a way for Gilbert to convince Roderich to leave the castle for awhile. I hoped none of this seemed rushed. It didn't feel rushed to me through when I wrote it out.

Again, the poll will be up for a week. Once I see the final vote, I will then start to type up whatever the winner is (most likely anyway). If there is a tie, I'll pick which ever one I feel like it, but regardless, the winner will likely be a surprise until I start posting.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. It's meant so much that so many of you have followed me until the end.


	17. Reminder

**_Important Author's Note:_**

I know that there are many of you who have read the Kneeling at Your Feat. I just wanted to remind you all that there are spin-offs and a sequel to the story for your own personal enjoyment. I wanted to make sure that those of you who do not check fanfiction regularly are aware of this. They can be found on my profile under the following names:

Spin-offs

USUK - Abracadame

GerIta + SpaMano - The Prodigal Mother

Sequel

War on the Home Front


End file.
